You're a Girl?
by Tsukiko AlienWitch
Summary: Ichigo is on a mission. She disguises as a boy and goes to an all boys school and begins her mission. However, falling in love wasn't exactly on her 'to do' list. Warning: Yaoi and Yuri. Gays and Lez in case you don't know. But it's not that sexual. IXK
1. First Meeting

**A/N: Hell Dear Fans! One time while watching an anime, I got this idea for another TMM story. It's about Ichigo going to an all boy's school because she has a brother that goes to the school and she's worried about him. It's a good thing that she looks like a boy with her hair hiding in a wig and with her curve-less and chest-less body otherwise she wouldn't be able to attend during mid year. But she came to check on her brother and falling in love wasn't exactly on her to do list.**

**Trust me, it's a lot better than what I'm explaining here. I just don't want to spoil the rest of the surprises in here. It's a Kisshu/Ichigo story and Masaya is Ichigo's brother. Probably sounds gross, but hey! Who else is infused with the DNA of Deep Blue that has been passed down through generation after generation?**

**I also have a warning. This story might have some Yaoi moments since it's an all boy's school.**

**I do NOT own TMM or the songs I use in my stories. Thank you for all of the reviews that you have given me before and I hope that this story has got just as much attention as the others! Thank you and please enjoy!!**

**You're a Girl?**

Ch. 1: First Meeting

When Ichigo looked up at the school, it as the most beautiful thing she ever saw. The building has the Medieval style but it looks completely brand new. The walls looked like it's made with white marbles and the trimmings looked like black satin. It could be at least five stories tall and it was at least two miles wide. The design on it was beautifully crafted and the whole building was giving off a magnificent glow. Ichigo's heart started to beat a bit faster as the blood rushed up to her cheeks. This truly is an amazing building.

She looked from the building and then to her clothes. She looked so much like a hobo compared to the building. All she has on is a dull red buttoned long sleeve shirt with a grey long sleeve sweater shirt over it. Her black pants is dress kind but it's dull and old looking, just like the sweater. Her shoes also looked old and all beat up like they were attacked with sand paper or something. She even had on a red brown short cut wig on her head to hide her fiery red mid length hair under it and she has big round glasses to make her dark chocolate eyes look bigger. She really does look poor compared to the building.

With her suitcase in hand and confidence, she walked over to the giant doors and pushed one open. She peek her head through the doors and it was just as beautiful as it is inside.

The inside didn't differ from the outside. The walls were tiles of pure white marble and the ground is tiles of black satin. No brainer that apparently the school's colors are black and white but yet again she hasn't seen the uniforms for her grade yet.

Ichigo entered the building and looked around. In the lobby apparently, there is a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, shining it's brilliance upon anything in the room. The windows looked cleaned from top to bottom with no smears on it at all. There are beautiful vases on tall wood blocks that were carved to perfection. The fragrance in the air reminded Ichigo of being at a historical theatre and being at home at the same time. She felt calm and at ease on her first second in.

She looked around the room and on the wall is a big picture of angels and humans being together, probably dancing or feasting. Being a very noticeable picture, she went up to it to get a closer look at it. What didn't surprise her was that the angels and the humans are all males. She let out a sigh as she examined it some more and like all the other pictures in this style, there was a part of the picture of a male nude and she saw a painting version of 'it'. She backed away, embarrassed to see it and turned away from the picture.

After a few seconds of her heart pounding in surprise to see that, someone made her notice him. "Are you embarrassed?" She looked up and in front of him is a boy but not just any boy.

He looked tall and well toned. His smooth skin looks as tan a perfectly good piece of wood. His hair is a dark, dark blue that could be mistaken for the deep blue sea. His eyes are just a wonderful shade of brown that reminded Ichigo of chocolate. The last thing that most defiantly dazzled Ichigo is his smile. His smile of pure white glittered in the crystal light from the chandelier. He was wearing long dress black pants with classy shoes and a white buttoned shirt. He also has on a pure silk black jacket with a black five inch thick tie that was neatly tied double knotted. That has to be the uniform of the school. Seeing him, Ichigo couldn't help but smile and get a bit of red on her cheeks.

Remembering his question, she answered, "No. It was just a shock to see that."

"A shy boy? Don't we have enough of that already?"

Hearing him made Ichigo look behind the boy in front of her and she saw another boy. Different from the one in front of her, she couldn't help but widen her eyes at his beauty as well. He is well toned from the looks of it but he also has pale bone skin. His hair is a marvelous shadow shade of black hair that gave off a blue glare in the light. His eyes scared Ichigo though. Unlike the boy in front of her, this one wasn't smiling at all at her and his eyes were hard and cold. His ice blue eyes were just piercing right at her, paralyzing her in place. He wore the same thing that the first boy is wearing. What made him interesting to look at is that he has big elf like ears instead of human ears like the kind one has. What made him scarier is the long sharp fangs and claws he has. If she wasn't so polite, she would be shivering right about now.

The kind boy turned half way to look at the cold boy and said, "Please be nice. We don't want our new student to feel uncomfortable." Hearing his voice made Ichigo feel so much better. She stopped staring at ice boy and looked at the kind boy with red coloring her cheeks. The cold boy didn't say anything. He just looked the other way with the same angry/serious look on his face.

The kind boy placed his right hand over his heart on the left side and greeted, "My name is Aoyama Masaya. Please to meet you and I welcome you to St. Ange." Masaya bowed and Ichigo did the same.

She shuttered, "P-P-Please to m-m-meet you. I'm Momomiya Ichigo."

"Jeeze! Speak in proper Japanese for us to understand!" the cold boy ordered coldly. "Also, why does he have a girl's name? Ichigo means 'strawberry', right? Who would name their son after such a girlish fruit?" Ichigo looked up at him, a bit hurt.

Masaya stood up straight and said, "Watch your manners. It's not polite and being polite is a part of your duties as vice president."

Ichigo blinked in surprise as she thought, _'Vice president?'_

"Also, 'Ichigo' can be both a girl's name and a boy's name. Even though it means 'strawberry', it's still cute," Masaya added. When he said 'cute', Ichigo got even more red.

The cold boy rolled his eyes and nodded as he told Masaya, "Forgive me, president."

'_President?!'_

He looked back at Ichigo and did the same as Masaya. He put his right hand over his heart and greeted, "My name is Deep Blue. Please to meet you." He bowed and Ichigo bowed again.

"The p-pleasure is mine. Th-Thank you for meeting me," she answered. Even though she smiled at him and he saw, he still looked hard and serious. She lost her smile when he looked away.

Masaya told her, "Don't let it get to you. Deep Blue maybe hard and cold at times but he's not all that bad." Ichigo looked up at him at the sound of his voice.

Deep Blue mumbled, "Whatever. Don't make it sound like I'm a softie." Deep Blue turned around towards the way they came from and reminded, "We should go to the office and have him check in, get his schedule, and have his roommate to show him around."

Ichigo freaked at the last part. _'Room…Roommate?!'_

Masaya noticed her discomfort and assured her, "I promise you that no one here is bad. I promise you that you will be safe." Ichigo forgot her panic and Deep Blue was starting to get a vein pulse on his head. "Well then, shall we go?"

Ichigo nodded and tried to sound more calmer as she answered, "Yes, Aoyama-san."

Deep Blue glared at her and corrected, "It's Aoyama-sama, Momomiya. You can not address him in any other way." Ichigo started panicking again.

"Deep Blue, you're being rude again. It's okay if he calls me that."

Ichigo shook her head and told him, "No! He's right. You're the president right so I should call you 'Aoyama-sama'. Please excuse my disrespect." She bowed down again and Deep Blue rolled his eyes.

Aoyama smiled at her and commented, "You're cute when you're polite." Ichigo turned bright red as she looked up at him. He told her, "Let's go to the office."

"Yes!"

_Giggle_

When she looked up at the entrance at the sound of the small voice, she saw someone else but only half of him. He looked like he's wearing the same uniform as Masaya and Deep Blue but besides that, she only saw his hair; his dark emerald green hair that swayed in the air when he walked. It was only for a second but it had such elegance to it that it made Ichigo's heart beat a thousand times faster than the building did. That was the only thing that seems to capture her eyes since she's been here.

Since he was already gone, she was out of her trance after Deep Blue waved his hand in front of her about twenty times. He knocked her head like it's hallow and asked, "Helllllloooo! Stupid boy, are you in there?" Hearing him made Ichigo get out of her dreamy phase.

She freaked and bowed saying, "I'm so sorry!!"

Masaya giggled, which caused both Deep Blue and Ichigo to stare up at him in either a slight confusion or shock. He said, "He's easily distracted, isn't he?" Seeing him smile and laughing made both Ichigo and Deep Blue turn red; one from embarrassment and the other from anger.

"Oh for the love of god and all things holy!!" Deep Blue yelled out in anger as a vein pulsed on his head. He grabbed Ichigo's wrist and started walking, pulling her along the way. "How long does it take just to get to a stupid office just to sign some stupid papers?!" Ichigo didn't say a thing but Masaya let out another small laugh.

"As impatient as always. One of the many qualities that I think are cute," Masaya said, fallowing behind.

Ichigo turned her head to look at him and thought, _'You got to be kidding me!'_ Deep Blue didn't turn around but he did turn a bit red from Masaya's comment. When they passed the opening that Ichigo assumed they entered from and when she saw that mysterious person, she looked on both left and right but the halls were empty. They turned left and they were on their way to the office with Ichigo still looking for the mysterious angel that passed by. She let out a sigh and thought, _'Must have been my imagination.'_

Ichigo looked at her wrist that Deep Blue was still holding and her hand was actually starting to turn purple. "Excuse me, but can you let go?"

He asked, "Why would I do that? If I did then you would only get distracted and by the time we get to the office, we'll be grandpas!"

'_But,'_ Ichigo started in her mind. _'You're hurting my hand.'_

Then right on time, someone else grabbed Deep Blue's wrist. It wasn't Masaya because the hand is pale moon. Since the hand grabbed Deep Blue, he let go of Ichigo's wrist and stopped walking. He looked at the owner of the hand and he looked really surprised to see him. Ichigo kept her eyes on the pale moon hand.

"M-M lord," Deep Blue shuttered, still surprised to see him. Even Masaya looked surprised to see him.

He said, "Looks who's shuttering now, Deep Blue." Ichigo looked up at her mysterious hero and turned red at the very sight of him.

Just like his hand, his skin is as pale as the moon but it looks so beautiful like that. He's very skinny but Ichigo could clearly see that he has some muscles on him. His eyes were a beautiful shade of golden amber and the color of his hair! It's the same color of hair that Ichigo saw before; a stunning shade of dark emerald. It was cut short but the area in front of each ear is at least one or two inches longer than his hair length. Even with him just standing there, his hair still gave off elegance. He wore the same as Masaya and Deep Blue but the uniform on him somehow suited him more than it does them. Then just like Deep Blue, he has big elf like ears, claws, and fangs. But unlike Deep Blue, he doesn't look scary. In fact he looks rather dashing, handsome, and…sexy. It was that moment that Ichigo finally found him; her angel.

"Lord Kisshu," Masaya breathed out surprised. The boy, or Kisshu let go of Deep Blue and turned towards Ichigo. His golden eyes swallowed Ichigo deep into them and she could barely breathe.

He smiled at her and said, "I'm sorry for Deep Blue's attitude. He can be rude at times but he's very loyal." By the sound of his voice, he really is the mystery guy from before. Her heart beat started going faster with each second.

Calming down and sounding a bit angry, Deep Blue asked, "Where's Pai and Taruto?"

Kisshu looked back at Deep Blue, his smile still on his face when he answered, "Where do you think they are?"

Masaya let out a sigh and said, "You gave them the slip again, didn't you?"

Kisshu let out a small giggle and answered, "I wanted to meet the new student without any orders from them to him about how he should greet me." He looked back at Ichigo and put his hand under her chin. She could hardly breathe at his touch. "I'm glad I did come. He's adorable under all of this stuff to make him unnoticeable. He looks almost like a girl." Saying 'girl' made Ichigo get out of her lovely trance and into a shocking phase.

"But don't all cute boys look like girls?" Masaya asked.

Kisshu answered, "Right as always, Masaya-kun." Ichigo could breathe a bit easier at that. Deep Blue just stood there, annoyed with a vein pulsing on his head.

He mumbled, "I'm sorry, my lord but we need to escort Momomiya-san to the office for him to sign the papers he needs to attend the school." Kisshu stood up straight, his hand away from Ichigo's skin.

He said, "I understand but you know, the school is having a bit of a problem."

Masaya asked, "A problem? What kind of problem?"

He answered, "The kind of deciding what room to put Ichigo-kun in." Hearing him call her name made her heart stop happily and she felt like leaping for joy, but she has to contain herself or she'll look weird in front of them.

Deep Blue suggested, "We can put him in the attic. I'm sure the mice are friendly there."

'_Mice?!'_

Kisshu told him, "Deep Blue, you know better than that. The rooms maybe full but there is one room that can have one more person. I haven't reminded the school of that yet. I was on my way now to tell them."

Deep Blue raise his voice and said, "But that room is meant for only one person."

"I know but I'm sure he's lonely staying in that room by himself. I would be," Kisshu convinced, flipping his hair that caused Ichigo to record that beautiful scene in her mind.

Masaya said, "Then it's decided. We'll tell the school that. We'll even say that it's your idea so that they will fallow it."

"Aoyama-sama!"

"Then it's decided," Kisshu interrupted. He faced Ichigo again and told her, "Since choosing your roommate is sudden and it is break so most of the boys are already spread out, how about I give you the tour when you're done with the paper work? I'll even escort you to the office, if you like?" Ichigo turned cherry red but she kept her cool.

"Well, I…That is….Thank you, Kisshu-san," she answered, bowing down and remembering his name from Masaya. He actually has a very cute name but 'cute' might not cut it 'Perfect' might. Deep Blue got angry again, though.

"To someone of your standards, it's 'Oiji'!"

'_Oiji? Doesn't that mean 'prince'? Is he a prince too?'_ Ichigo thought in wonder.

"Deep Blue!" He shut up after hearing that. Kisshu looked back from him to her and placed his right hand over his heart. "The pleasure is mine, Momomiya Ichigo-kun."

She looked up at him in surprise, _'He…He knows my name?'_ He looked back at her and smiled even sweeter. _'He's…He's…so cool and adorable.'_

Kisshu offered his hand and she hesitated. She placed her hand in his and he gentle grasped it. His grip sent electrical shocks throughout her body. "Let's go." He gently pulled her with him and they both started walking towards the direction that Deep Blue and Masaya were taking her. Both of them watched them leave.

When they were gone, Deep Blue mumbled, "Weirdo. One of these days, he's going to retreat doing that." Masaya approached him and placed his hand on Deep Blue's shoulder.

"I don't know. I think it might be good for him. But there is something else I want to ask you," he mentioned. Deep Blue was pink when Masaya touched him but when he looked into his eye, he turned red. "What was with your attitude? You sounded…jealous."

Getting out of his trance, he looked away and answered, "Why shouldn't I be? You were the one acting like you were Romeo and he was Juliet. It made me sick watching you do Act II, Scene II."

"So you were jealous." Deep Blue was speechless. Masaya smirked and then lightly kissed Deep Blue's cheek. He let out a small sound in pleasure. "There is no one else who I would love to do that scene with then you. You are my Juliet."


	2. Welcome to St Ange

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Here is the second chapter of 'You're a Girl?' I let out one extra chapter for my sequel so I thought it was unfair. I decided that to create this chapter for your pleasures.**

**Kuro: Some pleasures… Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming.**

**Tsukiko: Thank you and please enjoy!!**

Ch. 2: Welcome to St. Ange

"Here you go, Momomiya-kun," the man at the desk said.

Ichigo gladly accepted the big packs of paper she just received. It was all of the classes she has to take, the history of the school, the rules of the school, the location of the school, cubs of the school, sports of the school, etc,. When she got the paper work, she thought of one thing.

'_What the heck did I get myself into?'_

Kisshu offered, "Do you want me to help you with those? We don't have lockers here so there's no place for you to drop them off." Ichigo got a bit red from the sound of his voice again.

The man at the desk asked, "You mean he doesn't have a room, yet, Lord Kisshu?"

He only told him, "They're still deciding but I hope they choose the room that I suggested."

"I see," he mumbled, "Then I can hold the papers until further notice." The man stood up and took all of those papers that he handed Ichigo.

Kisshu told him, "Thank you. You're a saint." He put his attention to Ichigo and gently grabbed her hand. "Shall we go?" She only nodded, still bewilder by his charm. He led her to the door and opened it for him. She bowed to show respect and then exited out.

"Lord Kisshu!" the man called. He stopped before he exited and faced the man with a confused look on his face. He told him, "Don't have too much fun. We don't want any rumors going around. If we do then I get the complaints." All Kisshu did was smile.

"I'll try." Then he exited out.

Ichigo asked, "What was that about?" noticing that he didn't come out after her.

He answered, "Oh nothing, really." He flashed her a smile and she looked the other way, red.

"Um… I have a question."

He lost his smile and looked at her with a blank look. "Um?"

She got a bit nervous but held it together to asked, "Why are you called 'Lord' or why should I call you 'oji'?" She looked up at him and he didn't answer at first. She got really nervous. "I didn't mean to pride! I was just curious since Deep Blue-sama told me that I-"

"Forget what Deep Blue-kun said," he interrupted. That made her more confused. He turned the other way and started to walk away. She fallows him. As they walked, he explained, "This school has many levels; about nine of them. There are four levels that are split up in class; the A group, the B group, the C group, and the D group. As you can see, their divided by grades and students are divided by how their scores was when they took the entrance exams."

Ichigo shunned after hearing that. _'Then that must mean that I must be in the A group. But it took me two months without sleep to get that grade. Oh man, it must mean that the school work I'm going to get is going to be hard!'_

Not being a mind reader, he continued. "Since that's four levels, there are the student council that are two levels; the Vice President, and the President. You were just greeted by none other than the president and the vice president. Masaya-kun is the President and Deep Blue-kun is the vice president. We were going to have a treasure or a secretary but no one volunteered for that so both Masaya-kun and Deep Blue-kun took their jobs."

Ichigo was shocked. _'Masaya took those jobs. How cool!!'_

"Then there are another two levels that are the 'protectors'. Even though they don't do much as the president and the vice president, they actually have the most important job; to protect the highest level and most important person in the school."

That was when Ichigo got it. She asked, "You?" He stopped walking and that caused her to stop too.

He turned towards her and answered, "The highest level is supposedly the prince of the school. The prince is the one who is not only respected by the students but by the school as well. He is the perfect representative of the school. In order to win the hearts of the school, you have to give a hug donation to the school. To win the heart of the students, you have to be everything that they expect of you; perfect grades, being a good athlete, elegance, and beauty." Ichigo only stared at Kisshu in more 'aw'.

'_So that means that he's all of that? He's…He's… really is an angel!'_

Seeing her amazement, he smiled at her and told her, "Shall we go?" She got out of her trance and nodded.

On the tour, not only did he tell her about the rooms and what each one of them is but he also told them about the history of each one. Even though she was barely listening, it amazed her because the more knowledge he said about one room, the more dazzling he looked in front of her. If he really is the prince school, then it's no joke that he is. It wasn't only the knowledge he knew about each room but also the beauty of the building inside fascinated her as well. The elegance in the air, the beauty of the carvings, and the slight music she thought she could hear in the air. The school is practically better than what she imagined.

"This room is special," he pointed out. She looked at the big white doors in front of her and she was ecstatic to see what kind of history this room has. Seeing her so excited, he told her, "The only reason this room is special is because the students think of it as a fun resort as the teachers think it as another way to get money." She lost a little bit of her excitement from there.

"Why is that?" she asked. He went to the doors and slightly opened it.

"Because it's what other think of it as a hosting activity." He opened the doors wider for her to see and she peeked through.

There were millions of chairs and hundreds of tables that will fill with not only the boys of the school but also girls from a different school. There are tables where a guy is being seated with two or more girls and there are tables with girls having more than one guy sitting with them. On the tables is tea in high class cups, high class tea pots, and cakes that gave off a slight delicacy look to it. But that didn't make Ichigo turn into a statue. It was the fact that there are girls hosting not only males but girls as well and there are boys who are hosing both females and males.

"What…the heck…is this?" she mumbled.

Kisshu only answered, "This is our most popular after school activity. As you can see there are the St. Ange boys entertaining both the girls and the boys, and there are La Cielo girls entertaining not only the boys but the girls as well."

Ichigo asked, getting out of her shocked state, "Did you say 'La Cielo'?"

Kisshu looked at her with a blank face and answered, "Sure did. La Cielo is another high class all girls school. La Cielo and St. Ange decided that a way to have the students learn about getting used to people of the opposite gender, they created this hosting club that is placed here and so that way the girls can meet the boys and the boys can meet the girls. Apparently, that plan failed but it worked in some ways."

"What do you mean by…it failed?"

"Well most everyone here came from families where either the mother or the father had the desire for the same gender so they had kids with the opposite gender but married the ones they loved. That relationship mostly influenced their kids but there are some kids here who came from straight families."

Ichigo looked at him suspiciously and asked, "What about you?"

He only smiled and answered, "Don't worry. My family's straight." Ichigo let out a sigh of relief and tried to keep her heart rate from over beating.

'_Thank goodness.'_

"Hey, Oji!"

Both Ichigo and Kisshu looked up and they saw a boy at a counter with a clipboard and the same St. Ange uniform. From Ichigo's point of view, his hair was is like the color of the sun with different colors or the rays. His skin looked like he's been out a lot too. He was perfectly tanned and he has light sea eyes. Is he hapa?

The boy said, "You have about twenty people waiting. Do you want me to tell them that you're busy?"

'_Twenty people?! Waiting?!'_

Kisshu walked up to the boy and told him, "Tell them yes I'm busy." The boy looked at Ichigo and looked at her from top to bottom.

He told Kisshu, "I don't see why. Looks like a commoner to me. How did he even get in here?" Ichigo heard that and glared at him.

Kisshu answered, "Really, really good grades. Besides, he's more than meets the eyes." Ichigo's heart skipped a beat right after that.

The boy looked at Ichigo again and then walked away. "I think I'll use my time more wisely with telling the twenty people the bad news." Ichigo sent daggers at him. Kisshu walked back to Ichigo and placed his hand on her shoulder; diverting her attention away from the rude one.

"Don't mind, Ryou-kun. He maybe a bit rude to new people but once you get to know him, he's not that bad," he told her.

Noticing his name, she mumbled, "I don't believe Ryou will even think about meeting with me." He giggled at that remark.

"You'll never know." He walked back to the door and asked, "Shall we?"

Trying not to sound girlish, she nodded and answered, "Sure." She went out first and he came out last. After they closed the door behind him, they heard the same word but with two different voices.

"Kisshu!"

Both Ichigo and Kisshu looked down at the hall and there are two people there. One who looked really mature and another who still looked like a child. The mature one has purple hair with one area in front of his left ear that's longer than his length and it's tied back with a dark green bandage. He also has pale skin, dark purple eyes, and he looks well toned. The younger looking one has sun red color hair that's up in two pony tails on each side of his head. His skin looks pale, he has dark amber eyes, and he looks well toned too. The older one also looks more serious, hard, and cold then the other. The younger one just looks angry. There's an additional thing that they both have; sweat pouring down their face and heavy breathing.

Acting like they're perfectly fine, Kisshu asked, "Hello, boys. Can I help you with something?"

"You can stop running away, moron!" the younger one yelled.

The older one added, "We've looked everywhere for you! Who's this?"

Kisshu introduced, "This is Ichigo Momomiya, the new student."

She bowed and greeted, "It's a please to meet you. Thank you for allowing me to enter the school."

"And we're also," Kisshu started. He placed his hand around Ichigo and then started running. "Going!"

"Get back here!" the younger one yelled as both the older one and he ran after them.

Kisshu didn't stop. He still ran as fast as he could through every deserted hallway. Ichigo didn't know what's going on so she allowed him to just carry her to where ever it is he's going. Finally, Kisshu stopped in front of a closet and entered it. He closed it right after both of them were inside and it's really dark in there. Kisshu pulled Ichigo close to him and she was turning red from the closer. Kisshu tried to listen in to hear the rushing footsteps pass them.

After a while, he breathed out, "Safe again. I swear, I can't get away from them." He looked down at Ichigo, not like he could see her anyway, and asked, "Are you alright? Sorry if the sudden running made you a bit jumpy." After he asked that, a sharp strong pain stabbed his chest and he winced in pain. However, it was too small so Ichigo didn't hear it.

She turned red from Kisshu's soft voice but answered, "I'm fine. Who were those guys anyway?" She pushed away from Kisshu to breath as Kisshu was trying to breathe himself.

Trying to keep the voice he had when he asked Ichigo before, he answered, "Those are my protectors; Taruto Fong and Pai Midorikawa." He reached for his pocket to take out an orange pill bottle but when he shook it, there was no noise; empty.

Ichigo asked, "You mean they're the ones who are supposed to be with you at all times and should be watching you?"

Kisshu chuckled and mumbled, "You're been listening."

Ichigo let out a few puffs of steam as she mumbled, "Well of course. I want to be able to know everything about this school."

He mumbled, coldly, "Trust me. You don't want to learn everything."

She turned to the sound of his voice and asked, "What are you talking about?"

He lost his ice in his voice and only told her, "It's nothing. Sorry I said that." The pain in his chest got worst and it won't be long now that he'll start coughing. He asked her, "Do you know the way back to the office?"

She answered, "Yes."

"Good. Go back there and get your stuff."

She asked, "Is the tour over?"

"For now at least. I just remembered that I have something very important to take care of. But remember that if you so happen to run into Pai-kun and Taruto-kun, just tell them that I'm already long gone." Then he couldn't hold it anymore. He's going to burst.

"Oh, okay."

_Cough_

_Cough_

_Cough_

"Oji-sama? Are you okay?" she asked, reaching for him. When she could touch the soft fabric of his uniform, she gripped and pulled herself closer towards him.

He told her, "Sorry, I forgot to take my medication." After hearing that, Ichigo started to freak.

"So that's why they were trying to find you!" she assumed. "I'll go get them!" She was going to leave but Kisshu quickly grabbed her wrist and she stopped. When his hand touched her, she felt a cold liquid touch her skin. What was that?

He told her in an icy voice, "Don't you dare go look for them." She shivered at his tone and she didn't move from that spot.

_Cough_

_Cough_

_Cough_

The cough was starting to worry her so she asked, "Then what should I do?"

"Leave," he answered.

She was scared but she nodded and said, "Okay. I'll go to the office like you said."

He lost his ice and in the darkness, he smiled. "That's a good boy. Now go." She nodded again and opened the door. The light hurt their eyes but Ichigo went out and closed the door behind her. She thought that maybe leaving the door open will only give out a better hint that he's in there and now, she doesn't want to upset him.

As she walked towards the office, Kisshu went to his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for the caller to answer.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Hello?"_

"Masaya-kun… Closet, now!"


	3. Surprises, Surprises, Surprises

**A/N: Hello, everyone!! I have bad news. Kuro is back and she's pissing me off.**

**Kuro: I don't know why. I'm just here.**

**Tsukiko: You're very presence makes me angry and hearing your sarcasm makes me want to kill something!!**

**Kuro: Here's a mouse. Kill it. (hands her a capture mouse)**

**Tsukiko: AAAHH! You monster! (Tsukiko grabs the mouse and let's go on the ground.)**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. Thank you and please enjoy.**

**Tsukiko: KURO!!!!**

Ch. 3: Surprises, Surprises, Surprises

'_I hope Oji-sama is alright,'_ Ichigo hoped as she was walking back to the office.

She walked in front of the hosting room and stopped there. She didn't even realize that she walked right in front of the hosting club door. Even when the door opened and three girls came out, she just stood there with other things on her mind. When she thought about how suddenly he stopped her, she looked at her wrist that Kisshu grabbed. When she looked at it through the small opening from her shirts, she saw red on her wrist. She thought it was sweat but it was really blood.

'_He's…He's…terribly ill! I have to get help!'_

"Ichigo onee-chan?"

Being distracted, she looked towards the hosting door and she saw three very shocked girls in the La Cielo uniform; a white, long sleeve dress with a black tie around the collar. The girl who called her has radiant tan skin and mud red eyes with beautiful blonde hair that was tied into four small braids. The girl next to her has pale skin with lake blue eyes, big round glasses, and lime green short hair; the thing about her hair is that she also has two long braids that nearly touch her butt. The last girl with them has shadow blue hair that was up in two buns and bark brown eyes.

When they saw her, they didn't wait for her to freak out and try to make an excuse, the tan one just jumped on her and hugged her.

"Ichigo onee-chan!!" she cheered.

"Augh!" Ichigo let out before she fell. She landed on her butt while the girl on her was hugging her waist.

The girl with the glasses walked up and told her, "We were so worried about you! Where were you?"

The other girl walked up and asked in a snobbish way, "And in that outfit no less." Ichigo slightly glared at her but it was only for a minute.

"How did you guys recognize me and keep it down! I don't want the whole school to know I'm a girl!" she told them in a whisper.

"Fist off, it was obvious it was you, especially since we know you so well," the snobbish one answered.

The girl with the glasses asked, "Why are you here and where were you for the past three months?"

Ichigo told her, "Lettuce, calm down. Pudding, please let go, I can't breathe. And Mint, that was rude." The one known as Mint only huffed away as the one called Pudding let go of her. Being able to breathe again, she said, "I'm sorry I worried you, but I just have to know! You three should know better than anyone that I was worried about my brother."

Lettuce told her, "We know but was it really worth scaring your parents like that? They sent out the FBI, the CSI, and the national guard out for you."

"They sent that much out for me?"

"I told them not too since it was going to be troublesome," Mint told her.

"Sometimes I even wonder why I'm friends with you," Ichigo mumbled. "But you guys, please keep this between us. I only just got here and I still need to know more. I want to know why my brother stopped contacting us, why he never comes home, and why he's acting like this. I swear that once I find the answer for those questions, I'll come back home and back to school. Please!!" she begged, put her hands up in a pleading way.

Mint let out a sigh and answered, "Fine but I will not be responsible for you when they find out you're a girl."

Ichigo looked at her in surprise as Lettuce promised, "I'll keep it too."

Pudding cheered, "I'll keep it too, na no da!"

Ichigo smiled and said, "Thank you!" She bowed to them in respect but when she sat up, she asked, "Now that I realize it, where's Zakuro onee-sama?"

Mint suddenly got really red but she tried to put a brave face on as she answered, "You don't know much about this club do you?"

Ichigo raised a brow and asked, "Should I?"

Lettuce asked, "Ichigo-san, do you know why we're here?"

Ichigo took a moment and then said, "Yeah! That room is a hosting activity. Meaning which, why are you three here?"

Pudding cheered, "I wanted to see Taru-Taru! Lettuce onee-chan wanted to see Pai onii-chan and Mint onee-chan wanted to be with Zakuro onee-chan!"

"What?" Ichigo asked.

Lettuce and Mint turned red as Pudding added, "While Kisshu onii-chan is the prince of St. Ange, Zakuro onee-chan is the princess of La Cielo. She's the queen of hosting for La Cielo!"

Ichigo looked completely shocked as she asked, "No…WAY!!!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Cough_

_Cough_

_Cough_

In a dark room, unknown to local students, three people are in it. One was standing against a wall with his arms across his chest, the other was on the ground coughing, and the last one was over the one coughing with a filled pill bottle in his hand.

Masaya asked Kisshu, "Do you feel better?" Kisshu stopped coughing and took a moment to get some air in his lungs.

After a few moments, he answered, "Yes. Thanks, Masaya-kun." Masaya smiled and revealed an orange pill bottle to him.

"Here's your medication. Next time, tell me when it's empty before you push yourself," he instructed.

Kisshu took it and said, "Sure." Masaya used his hand to lift up Kisshu's face with his hand under his chin.

"Don't die on me, Lord Kisshu. You are my special boy. I need you to stay alive," he told him. Then he closed his eyes and leaned in to close the gap between his lips and Kisshu's lips. All Deep Blue did was look the other way; too disgusted to watch.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What a day!!!" Ichigo moaned, carrying about three boxes worth of school stuff.

After reuniting with her friends in front of the hosting club, not only did she forget about the blood that was on her wrists but she also lost her way. She spent about an hour and a half of remembering where the admission office was since that St. Ange is such a big school. When she finally found it, the man at the desk gave her more stuff then just the papers from before. The additional stuff was the text books for her new classes, her supplies that she needs for each class, her new uniforms for spring and winter and a P.E. uniform, and a key to her new room. The guy at the desk told her that her room dumber is number 599; that's the room on the top or fifth floor and is the one at the end of the hall. Since the school doesn't have an elevator, she had to use the stairs and carrying all of that was murder.

When she finally reached the end of the hall, she dropped the boxes and leaned against the wall across from the door. She took in deep breathes as if she was just running the two mile run. _'First a surprise visit with Masaya and a rude visit from Deep Blue, a save from oji-sama, new information from my friends, and a confusing and difficult journey to the office and to this room. I think I need a nice hot bath and a good night's sleep. I just hope that my roommate is already asleep or is somewhere else so that I can bathe.'_

She picked up her stuff again with her room key in hand. She knocked once but no answer. That was a good sign. She put the key in the key hole and turned it. She opens the door and nearly drops her stuff when she saw the inside.

She didn't pay attention to the design of the room but who's in the room. With a suitcase on the couch and folding a shirt to go in it, Kisshu stood there with his back towards the door. He turned around from the sound of the door opening and he stared at Ichigo with surprised eyes. Ichigo's eyes were staring at him in shock and disbelief. One was because he's in the room and second was because his tie was untied and he let at least three buttons unbuttoned on his shirt.

"I'm sorry!" she said, bowing down. Her bow caused her stuff to fall and she freaked out again. She went to the floor and bowed again. "I'm sorry! I must be in the wrong room!" she apologized. She got up and started putting her school stuff in the boxes. Her face was so red with embarrassment. "They must have told me room 59! I must have heard 9 twice. I am so sorry!" As she was speaking at the speed of light, Kisshu put his shirt in his suitcase and walked towards her.

Ichigo reached for her math book but a pale hand grabbed it before she did. She looked up at Kisshu to see his beautiful smile. "Your key opened this door right? Well that's proof enough that this is your room. It's my room too which means that you and I are roommates starting today," he told her, handing her the book.

She started saying, "B-B-B-But you're _the_ oji-sama! A commoner like me can't simply share the room with a prince! It's like a weed being in the same pot as a beautiful flower!"

"It's not that bad if the flower asked for the weed to share the pot," he told her. She looked at him confused as he told her, "I was the one who asked for you to stay here. Don't you remember what I said earlier?"

'_How could I forget when I was recording your voice with every syllable you said?'_ Ichigo thought, never going to say it out loud. She answered him, "I remember. You said that there was one room that only had one person living in it and that person is…lonely…" She looked up at him in surprise when she got it as he just smiled sweeter at her.

His hand grabbed Ichigo's hand and he brought it to his lips. He gave it a small kiss as he said, "Thank you for finally ending my loneliness, Ichigo-kun." Inside, her heart was pounding harder and harder and thanks to the feeling of his strong hand and his soft lips, her heart was beating faster than a race care.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-But what about Taruto-sama and Pai-sama?!" Ichigo shuttered, still can't believe that she has to stay here with him.

He answered, "They sleep in the room next to us but they refuse to come here out of sympathy or a need to see me. They only come to make sure I'm here." He stood up and took both of her boxes and said, "Now if you're done with trying to make excuses, why not go unpack and organize your side? Your luggage and everything you need arrived about an hour ago."

"Wait, oji-sama!" she yelled, getting up and trying to get her boxes.

Then he told her, "Kisshu, please." She blinked in confusion until he told her, "We're roommates now so I don't want you to call me 'oji-sama.' I got enough of that from everyone else. So just 'Kisshu' or what you called me before Deep Blue-kun was acting so rude."

Ichigo blinked again and asked, "Kisshu…san?"

He looked over his shoulder at her and asked, "Yes?"

"Is that okay?"

"It's perfect." Then he walked to through the open door that is supposedly the bed room. After he left, Ichigo's eyes were free to look around the room.

The walls were white and carpet is too, but the long curtains that covered the long windows were black. The border of the door entrance were black too and the only things that seem to bring some color in this black and white room are the dark green couch, the brown pine coffee table, the light brown book shelf that was filled with different color books, and the tiles in the kitchen; light blue and light pink. The whole room looked more like an apartment; living room with a kitchen and two separate rooms that are is probably the bedroom and the bathroom.

Just to be sure, she looked in the bathroom and it was huge. The tube could be at least thirty feet big and it was covered by glass doors. The white, ten feet long sink was in the corner and it was up against the white and black tile walls. The toilet looked like it could be made of white marbles as well as the sink for that matter. But the sink had dark wood doors underneath. The floor was made of black satin and there were white rugs in front of the sink and in front of the tub.

Ichigo closed the door and thought one thing. _'It's huge, I'll give the school that but my home bathroom is bigger and we have five of them.'_ She let out a sigh and turned around. She was going to see the black and white bedroom but she bumped into Kisshu.

She turned red and said, "I'm sorry!" He blinked in surprise and confusion, but chuckled and smiled at her.

"No, I should have watched where I was going. You hungry? Dinner's ready," he told her. She blinked in surprise.

"Did you cook?"

He answered, "No. My parents keep sending someone to drop off food from home. Especially when the school rules are that in order for even men to have some home work abilities, we must keep our rooms clean and provide our own breakfast, lunch, and dinner. They're just worried that I could cut myself."

Ichigo told him, "You have it lucky. I took lessons from the cook so that one day when I am hungry, I can cook for myself."

Kisshu asked, "Commoners have their own cooks?" Ichigo freaked after he questioned her sentence.

"I-I-I-I mean… my mom! She's been cooking for us for so long and with such delicious meals that I gave her the nickname 'cook'! My mom is a cook!" She was sweating, hopefully that he bought that.

He still continued to smile at her. He walked towards her and leaned closer to her shoulder. "Well then, I should tell my parents that I don't need any more take outs. I have a roommate that can cook now." Then he walked right passed her, to the kitchen. He was humming a calm tone as Ichigo's heart was pounding a different tone than calm; excited.

'_Oh…my…god!!'_ she thought, trying to breath to calm her heart.

"At least there is one thing they can trust me in the kitchen. I can heat things up," he told her but she was still trying to breathe. "Ichigo-kun?" She tensed up at his calling and rushed to the kitchen.

"I'll try my best, Kisshu-san!" she told him, bowing in front of him. He was confused by this but then laughed. She looked up in confusion and she watched him laugh so cheerfully and so carefree. The giggle in his voice, the ring and chime of his laugh, the curl of his lips, and the color of his cheeks were all recorded in her mind as she stared in awe.

He opened his eyes to look at her and he said, "You're really funny, Ichigo-kun." His comment made Ichigo flare up. He stopped laughing and said, "Thank you."

Ichigo looked at the ground and started fiddling with her fingers as she said, "Yo-Your welcome, Kisshu-san." Then they started heating the food up.

Ichigo helped Kisshu with the food preparations and heating them up. One time when Ichigo was cutting the salad, she cut herself. "Ouch!" she winced. She looked at her finger and blood squirted out.

"I think this is what my parents were afraid of," she heard Kisshu say but he sounds so much closer. She looked over her shoulder just when Kisshu grabbed her bleeding hand and put the finger in his mouth. Ichigo's heart just died and flew to heaven like a swan.

Her cheeks turned to the same color as red delicious and her mind was just a big blank as she could feel the warmth of his lips against her skin as her blood entered his mouth. When the blood was gone on the surface of her skin, he removed her finger and took out his handkerchief. He covered her wound and allowed it to get stained with her blood.

Her eyes met his as he told her, "Next time, watch yourself, okay?" Then her heart went running for a marathon and it was desperate to finish an hour before the other contestants.

Then her whole face went red when she realized what happened and how long she was starting at him. Steam escaped through from her ears and she started running away.

"I need to clean this!" she yelled, running to the bathroom.

Kisshu watched her go and continued to watch her until she disappeared. He devilishly smile and brought his finger to his lips. He said, "I knew it. Soon Ichigo-kun, you will be mine."


	4. Punishment

**A/N: Hello everyone!! One of my stories is now officially over and I have one slot open, but I have two stories in waiting. This one included. I got a vote and it's still a tie. So I decide to let the fourth chapter out of both stories and which ever has the highest votes after I let the thirty-fourth chapter of 'Heaven and Hell' will win and the winning story will let out a chapter, while the other is on hold until 'Heaven and Hell' is done.**

**Kuro: And this time, the chapters have surprises in it that, hopefully make you want the story more.**

**Tsukiko: What do you mean by 'hopefully?'**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming.**

**Tsukiko: Thank you and please enjoy!! –also what was that again, Kuro?-**

Ch. 4: Punishment

All during dinner, it was silent. Ichigo is still shock by Kisshu's little lip contact with her fingers so all she did was pick at her food with her cheeks the color of red delicious. Once in a while, she would glance up to try and talk with Kisshu but when she does, she get's enchanted by how graceful he is just by eating. The way his hair moves and bounces when he picks up food with his fork and chews, the silence of him chewing his food no matter what it is, the way his finger holds the chopsticks, and how he chews. She was get so enchanted by it, that she forgets she's staring. The only thing that makes her go back to eating is when Kisshu notices her stare and looks up at her. She would freak and take three big bites of her food fast before she goes back to her normal size of eating and at a normal pace. What she didn't notice was that Kisshu would have that devilish smile on his face for only a moment before he went back to eating.

Kisshu asks, finally breaking the silence, "Did you find the office okay?"

Ichigo sharply looks up at him and answers, "Y-Y-Yes, I did."

He lets out a sigh and says, "I feel so bad for letting you go loose like that. How about after class tomorrow, I can show you around the school; let you see a few things that you missed?"

Almost as if she was just asked out, her cheeks flared up a bit as she looks back at her food and starts playing with it. She says, "I would like that." In her mind, she's thinking, _'Oh my god! What do I do? What do I do?!! Here I am having dinner with the most beautiful boy in the school and I'm acting like a dork! Well I look like a dork, but it doesn't mean that I have to act like one! Just calm down. Just calm down…'_

"Also…" he started, putting his utensils down. Ichigo looks up at him curious in what he has to say and he's leaning over with his fingers tied together in front of his face. "I have to admit though, I am a little upset that you have knowledge of my…condition. Can I trust you to keep it a secret, Ichigo-kun?" The way his golden eyes stare directly at hers made the shock travel through her eyes to her brain and her heart.

All she can do is stare at him as he lets out a sigh and takes a drink of his wine_(they're reach kids so I think they can drink wine but not too much of it)_. He puts the drink down and then look at her with that look in his eyes. Ichigo got a little cautious as he gets up and walks behind her. His arms circle around her neck from behind and his lips are right by her ears. She can hardly breathe as he whispers, "I can't have people knowing that I have a condition that I need medication for, everyday. The prince of the school is supposed to be not only smart, athletic, and supposedly the prettiest, but also has to be the healthiest. Not even Pai-kun and Taruto-kun know about my condition. This has to be a secret or I will punish you."

Ichigo starts shivering a bit as she asks, "P-Punish m-me? H-How?"

One of his hands went to the side of her face to push away from of her fake hair to the side as he tells her, "I guess I can show you an example." His other hand makes Ichigo look at him and the next thing she knew, his lips are press against hers. Her eyes are bigger than her glasses. All he's doing now is just giving her a simple kiss but she had to admit that he's not a bad kisser. In fact, he's a pro. When he pauses for a short second, his tongue starts to go into her mouth and explore around. The feel of his tongue in hers made her turn really, really, really red.

"Excuse me!!" she screams, getting out of his hold and goes running into their room. Kisshu watches her sprint to their room and shuts the door behind her.

He's very surprise on how she just pushed him away like that. He's stunned actually. But then his fingertips touch his lips and he's surprise that the kiss actually felt really nice. He looks back at the room and smiles.

Ichigo on the other hand, is leaning on the closed door, completely shocked by what happen. _'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!! He kissed me! And he wasn't bad, but he kissed me! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!'_

Ichigo shakes her shock away and tells herself, "Calm down, Ichigo! Calm down. It was just a kiss, but it was a kiss from the prince of the school. But what did he mean by that he'll punish me, or did he mean…" She covers her mouth at the thought and thinks, _'HOLY SHIT!! He'll rape me?! The hell?!'_ She shakes her head again and says, "Calm down, calm down. I had a long day and I think I need a bath."

After that decision, she goes to her bag and takes out her towel and some bathing supplies. She takes the clips in her wig off and takes the wig off to unleash her mid-length radiant, fiery hair. She shakes her head to give her hair a chance to be be free and it felt so good after having that wig on all day. She even takes the glasses off and she can still see perfectly clear. She takes the glasses with her but hides the wig under her covers on her bed. Since one side has all her bags and boxes there, she figures that the bed on that side is hers as well.

She takes one towel and wraps it around her head to hide her hair and she peeks out. Kisshu is not by the table and the dishes are gone so she figures that he went to go clean them. She quickly goes to the bathroom and shuts the door behind her. But from the sound of the sudden shut door, Kisshu gets out of the kitchen and looks. He sees that the bedroom is open but the bathroom is closed and on. He gives it another thought and then smirks before returning back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

Ichigo lets out a sigh of relief and calms down now that she's safely inside. She turns the hot water on and releases her hair again. Then she puts the shampoo, the conditioner, and other materials around the tub. She starts to undress and hides her panties and her bra under her dirtied clothes just in case. She turns the water off and enters the tub. She closes the glass doors and relaxes in the tub. Nice and hot and it feels so good to be in a real bath. She can finally think, but first she needs to wash the sweat off her hair. She takes the shampoo and starts washing her hair.

'_Aw, that feels so good. Finally getting the chance to let my hair be free and washing all of the sweat off feels really good. Now I can think.'_ Even though she thinks like that, her mind went right back to the kiss. She washes her head harder and thinks, _'Stop thinking like that!!!'_ She stops and starts panicking. _'But if he just kissed me so easily and thinks that I'm a boy means that he is gay! But he said that his family is straight. But that's pointless. Even if you have straight parents, it doesn't change the fact that you can be gay. But for all I know, he can also be bisexual! Aaah, my head!'_ She lowers her head and crashes. She over worked her brain cells and because of that, she didn't notice who else is in the bathroom.

The glass door suddenly opens and Kisshu asks, "Can I come in?"

"Aah!" Ichigo yells up, jumping. She quickly grabs the washcloth and wraps it around her hair. She's shaking but tells him, "Don't scare me like that." Lucky for her, her back is to the glass door so he can't see her chest.

He raises a brow and asks, "What are you doing with a washcloth on your head?" She freaks again and shakes.

'_Crap! Think of something! Anything!'_ "We-We-Well, us commoners first wash our hair with shampoo and then wrap our hair with a washcloth to let the shampoo soak in. We do the same thing with conditioner too!" _'That's a crappy lie, but please believe it!'_ There was a moment of silence and it's making Ichigo very nervous. So nervous that it's obvious that she's shaking and she's making her own ripples in the water.

Kisshu sticks a finger in the water and asks, "Is the water cold or are you still nervous about the kiss?" That stops Ichigo from shaking all together. With the way she's going, it's surprising that she hasn't gotten a heart attack yet.

Kisshu looks away from the tub and starts undressing himself. He tells her, "Sorry about that, but I don't want others to find out that I have a condition. If people found out about it, then me coming here would be useless." Ichigo calms down after hearing that and continues to listen as he explains, "My parents expect so much from me. That's why I'm in one of the best schools in Japan and I have the best grades in everything. I don't want to disappoint them so if my condition goes out, then I would no longer be the prince and disappoint them. I wouldn't mind not being a prince but then that would break my family's hearts. But besides that, the other reason why I want to stay prince is because, there is someone I want to make sure is okay and how can I when I'm like everyone else?" By the sound of his voice, it almost sounds like he's smiling.

Ichigo's heart is pounding hard and it's pulsing out warm feelings. Her face is red as she wonders, _'He's…like me almost. I need to stay in this school as a boy so that I can make sure that my brother is okay and the reason why he hasn't return. I already disappointed my parents with running away but there is no turning back now.'_

"Aw this feels good," Kisshu lets out, after getting in the water. Ichigo starts to freak again. She didn't even notice him opening the glass doors, closing it, and then getting in the water. It was like he's a ghost.

Ichigo couldn't help but think, _'What graceful movements. Hold on! He's in and I'm in! How do I get out without him seeing that I'm a girl?! And if I see him without clothes on, I think I'll faint from a nose bleed.'_

Kisshu approaches her, without her realizing it and starts taking the washcloth off. "Let me show you how to properly do it. It's probably no wonder that you're hair is not at it's true beauty." Now she's having a heart attack, but she can hardly move. If she makes a big deal about it, then she might accidently reveal that she is a girl and she might see something she doesn't want to see.

After he took the washcloth off, he takes her strawberry shampoo and squirts more into his hand. He starts washing her hair and his hands are so gentle and firm. It started to calm her down but she kept her arms in front of her chest just to be safe. He tells her, "After you wash your hair, you rinse it out and then put the conditioner on and start washing your body. The conditioner is the only product that you can allow to soak your hair. That way, it can be nice and soft afterwards. But I must say, Ichigo-kun. You're hair is really soft. Almost like clouds on a nice day."

She gets red and says, "Thank you, Kisshu-san."

He asks her, "Why are you so crunched up? Do you have an embarrassing birthmark, or a beauty mark?"

'_Think of something fast! No wait! Agree!'_ "Yeah, I have this very embarrassing mole and I don't want you to see. It's really, _really_ embarrassing. Don't want anyone to see-e-e-e!" She's nervous.

"Alright. Not that I mind seeing a mole, but I'll respect your privacy since I already kissed you without your permission. I just wanted you to get the message that I need you to keep quiet."

"Thank you again, Kisshu-san." Now she can breathe easier. Maybe, she can get out of this without him looking at her body and her looking at his body.

After he was done, he dips his hands into the water to get the soup off and he opens the glass doors to reach for something. "Now where is the bowl? Got to get the soup off." Ichigo freaks out again.

While he was looking for the bowl, she looks for his shampoo. When she found it, she takes it and squirts some into her hands. She quickly goes up behind him and starts washing his hair. He stops looking as she says, "Since you helped me, how about I help you? You must be tired of washing your hair by yourself. Now that we're roommates, it would be rude if I don't help."

He pauses before he says, "Thank you, but can we go back to the middle. It's cold with the draft coming in."

She says, "Sure of course." She only says that because she's starting to feel the draft too and it's freezing. He closes the door and they both go back to where they were before, without any of them seeing anything. Kisshu's back is to Ichigo as she's nervously washing his hair.

'_It's forest. By the smell it's forest scent. It…suits him, I guess. It really suits him,'_ she thinks, taking in the nice, calming scent.

Kisshu asks, "Why are you nervous?" He pulled her out of her thoughts and he tells her, "I can tell by how your hands are shaking. It's not like I'm going to bite you so why are you nervous?"

She answers, "It's…It's…It's because this is the first time I'm taking a bath with someone else. I used to bathe with my brother but as we got older, we couldn't and it was so long ago. I almost forgotten how fun it is to help the other but…I'm very self conscious."

Then flouting near them is the bowl that Ichigo brought. Because of the commotion, she's been side tracked that it's in here. Kisshu notes, "Oh, here's a bowl. Are you done?"

She answers, "Yes."

He grabs the bowl and fills it with the bathwater. He dumps the water on his head and Ichigo backs away to make sure that he doesn't get soup in her eyes. He does that twice until all of the soup is out of his hair. He asks, "Are you self conscious because I'm a boy and you're a girl?" Ichigo's heart just stopped right there. He fills the bowl with water and dumps it on Ichigo's head this time. She closes her eyes as the soups come clean off like silk. He does that twice to get the scrubs off as he tells her, "You have very beautiful hair, Ichigo-kun. Or do you prefer Ichigo-chan?"

Ichigo looks up at him, scared that he just found out her secret as he's examining her. He even says, "No wonder people think you're a boy. Not much of a chest but you are cute. I bet you can see without your glasses too. You have very pretty eyes." Then she snaps.

"Excuse me!!" She doves into the water and swims towards the exit. She quickly gets out and closes the door behind her. She picks up her clothes and runs to her room, closing the bathroom door and the bed room door.

"She's fast," Kisshu mumbles. "But did she have to leave the glass door open?"

Since he's already in, Kisshu finishes his bath after he closes the glass door. When he was done, he dries himself up and puts on his pj's that he brought in with him; a white loose male tank-top and dark green shorts. He goes in front of the bedroom and knocks.

"Ichigo-kun, are you decent?" he asks. No answer.

He opens the door and peeks through. He opens the door all the way and he sees no one inside. All he sees is the white walls of the room, the black curtains, one bed with a green comforter, another bed with a white comforter, two oak desks, two pine counters, and a black marble table. He even sees Ichigo's unpacked luggage and boxes full of school stuff but still no Ichigo. He lets out a sigh and goes the white closet. He knocks on that.

"Ichigo-kun, are you hiding in the closet?" he asks. He doesn't hear an answer. All he hears is a yelp. A light bulb lights up over his head. He says, "Oh since Ichigo-kun is not in here. I better go look for her. Don't want the other boys seeing that she's a girl." He starts stomping to the door and turns the light off. He closes the door and teleports back inside the dark room. He gently leans on the corner near the light switch and waits.

Believing that he left, Ichigo, with clothes on, comes out of the closet and gently closes it. Then she starts walking back and forth in worry in the dark. "What do I do now?!" she whispers in panic. "Kisshu-san figured out my secret so I have to leave but I can't! I can't leave the school now! Damn it! What do I do now?!"

"We can make a deal."

Ichigo jumps as Kisshu switches the light back on. She looks at him surprise as he looks at her with his arms crossed. She's wearing dark red silk pj's; a long sleeve button shirt and long pants. She starts running back to the closet but he teleports in front of the closet so she crashes into him. He catches her before she falls and she looks up at him, surprised.

"Feisty aren't you?' he asks, sounding a little seductive. She turns to the same color as her pj's.

She asks, "H-How did you get from there to here?!"

"I'm an alien so I can teleport, fly, create blasts, and other additional stuff," he answers.

Getting distracted and interested, she asks, "So does that mean that anyone here that looks like you are aliens?"

"Yep," he answers. "So far the only aliens you met are Deep Blue-kun, Pai-kun, and Taruto-kun."

History says that a long time ago, aliens used to live on earth but because it was so dangerous to live on at the time, they had to move. Over the millions of years, humans appear and took over the planet. When the aliens come back, since they've missed earth so much, the human government and the alien government had an agreement and the aliens can live with the humans. After another hundreds of years, humans and aliens live in peace since they realize that they are no different. The aliens just have extra things. Ichigo almost forgotten about that since over the years demons, angels, spirits, and many other kind of species came out of hiding and live in peace with humans.

Ichigo asks, "Are there more?"

"Yep, hundreds!" he answers. "Anyway, how about a deal? I won't tell anyone you're a girl and you won't tell anyone that I have a condition, alright?"

Ichigo steps back and asks, "You promise that you won't tell anyone that I'm a girl and you'll let me stay at this school?"

"Just so long as you promise not to tell anyone about my condition. Okay?" The way his eyes stare directly at hers and the amazing force they have over Ichigo just made her nod. He smiles and says, "Good girl." Then he kisses her forehead and Ichigo was ready to faint. He really is like an angel, except…

Kisshu looks at her eyes again and says, "But with the way my personality is, I do want a little extra. You see, I have things called punishments as I gave an example before. I'll take the kiss for now, but one day…" His hand went under her chin and for a moment, his eyes struck fear right into her heart. "I will take you. I have a slight interest in you, Ichigo-kun. Someday, you will be mine." He leans closer to her and he kisses her cheek like he really means it. As good as it feels to have him kissing her, she knows that it's wrong considering they both are so young.

Indeed, what the hell has she gotten herself into?


	5. Morning Drama

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Here is the first chapter of the winning story! Thank you all for the wonderful votes so that it would be possible for this story to come out. It won't be long now before 'The Truth is Speaking to You, Ichigo' comes out since 'Heaven and Hell' is almost over. Just a few more chapters! Hooray! I should celebrate because that would be the forth story that I have completed!**

**Kuro: Tsukiko is big on finishing what she starts. She doesn't like to not finish a story…like she used to.**

**Tsukiko: No one needs to know about that, Kuro.**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming.**

**Tsukiko: Thank you and please enjoy!!**

Ch. 5: Morning Drama

"Ichigo-kun? Ichigo-kun…" Kisshu calls, sitting on the side of her bed.

However, she's still sleeping with her legs curled up and her arms close to her chest like a cat. She's actually really cute and that made Kisshu stare at her a little bit longer before he bends over to her neck. First he kisses it and then he starts playing with her skin. She slightly moans in pleasure and then smiles as one hand went to the back of his head to push him closer. His eyes shot up and he backs away.

"Okay, now I know you're awake," he says. Truth is what he just said, woke her up. Her eyes shot open and she immediately goes to the corner of her bed where the corner of the room is.

"Kisshu!" she screams, pointing at him like a monster.

He raises a brow and asks, "What? No honorific?"

"What the heck were you doing to me?!"

"You know if you shriek any louder, Pai-kun and Taruto-kun will hear you and even though it would be no surprise that you said but on the second day we're roommates, that is just plain fast. Also, they will figure out you're a girl," Kisshu tells her.

That revealed something to her. She asks, "Wait! Wait! Wait! You did it before?"

"That is probably the reason why you acted like you wanted more when you were half asleep. Which I must say, you looked extremely cute. I couldn't help myself. By the way, how do you cook this?" He lifted up a can of soup and that distracted her for a bit.

She crawls towards him and asks, "You don't know how to cook a can of soup?"

"Well I do know that you have to pour the soup in the bowl and then microwave it. I just don't know how to get the soup out," he tells her, looking at the can of soup as if he's trying to see if he missed an open button or something. She just gained a sweat drop before she took the can out of his hands.

She asks him, "Do you have a can opener?"

He tilted his head to the side and asks, "A can opener? What does it look like?"

In her mind, Ichigo mumbles, _'Oh my god!'_ "Well, it's a good thing that I have one in my bag." She goes to the side of her bed and starts rummaging in it. But she was leaning over the bed to reach for it. Kisshu was watching her curious but he also had a good look at her behind too.

Then she finally found it and took it out. "It looks like this. I'll show you how to use it in the kitchen." He's staring at the can opener as if it was a shiny new toy.

"Can I see it?" he asks. She didn't see why not.

"Sure," she answers, passing the can opener to him. He stretches it and turns the knob like a curious child. She just watches him, unable to believe that the prince is fascinated with a can opener.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Yo, oji! Is it safe to enter?"

Kisshu looks towards the entrance while Ichigo starts to panic. Kisshu puts the can opener on the bed and tells Ichigo, "Get yourself ready. I'll distract him, okay?" He was using a sweet tone when he told her that. She fell into his spell and nods with red decorating his face. He smiles and says, "That's my girl." After that, he got up and walks to the door. She got out of her spell and started looking for a bra, her glasses, and her wig.

Kisshu goes to the door and opens it to see both Pai and Taruto there; Pai just standing there and Taruto with his hands on his hips. Kisshu greets, "Good morning. Can I help you with something?"

Pai asks him, "Did you already do it?"

"Or were you going to?" Taruto asks.

"Do what?" he asks, curious.

Taruto says, "Don't play dumb with us, oji. We've been your guards for a while now and we pretty much know what you think about twenty-four-seven."

"Well that seems likely since you're not with me most of the time."

"That's because you keep running off."

"Who's there?"

All three boys turn towards the room and they see Ichigo looking like a boy with a wig on, glasses and all. She even has the can and the can opener in one hand. Both Taruto and Pai raised a brow; not believing that Kisshu asked to have her as his roommate.

Ichigo moves her glasses upward with her free hand and says, "Oh, Taruto-sama and Pai-sama. Good morning." She even sounds like a boy. After that she bows down and Kisshu smiles in satisfaction.

Then Taruto just asks, "Are you still a virgin?"

Ichigo looks up at him and turns red. She asks, "Excuse me?!"

Kisshu quickly answers, "Yes, he is. I'm appalled that you two would think that I would do that to my own roommate. Especially since he's only been here for a day."

"Well we heard him shrieking that caused Pai to nearly choke on his coffee and nearly caused me to fall off my chair," Taruto tells him. Ichigo just turns more red as she stands up, now having second thoughts about the prince here.

Pai hits Taruto in the head and says, "Idiot." While Taruto is on the floor, Pai tells Kisshu, "We just wanted to make sure that with the way you are, you won't be giving this school a bad name."

"I've been on a very thin line with making sure that this school has a good name and I've been keeping it like that for years. I'm just trying to make sure I have a good time here while I still can but also being careful on what's around me," he reminded. On the outside, Ichigo is very calm but on the inside, she's having a freak out.

Taruto stands up and shakes his head to come back to reality and he reminds him, "School starts in an hour so hurry up."

Kisshu lets out a sigh before he leans close to Taruto's face, only until their noses are touching. His hand under his chin as he tells him, "Don't rush me, okay Taruto-kun." The way he said it was full of wanting and teasing. Ichigo was going to faint from that but tries to make sure to breathe.

Taruto looks the other way, red and he slaps his hand away. "Don't try that on me." Kisshu on only half smiles and lets out a small laugh. Pai just rolls his eyes.

"See ya." Then Kisshu closes the door after entering back into his room.

Ichigo crosses her arms and reminds, "You told me that you came from a straight family."

Kisshu just smiles as he goes up to Ichigo, being as close to her as he was with Taruto. "Are you jealous, Ichigo-kun?"

She did turn red but she looks the other way and tells him, "Not at all. Do you want me to show you how to use the can opener or not?" As she was walking into the kitchen, Kisshu just stares at her, surprise. Since he was right in front of the entrance to the kitchen, Ichigo saw him just standing there. "What?"

"You just surprised me is all," he tells her. She raises a brow in confusion as he walks over to her to say, "Yesterday, you were so bashful that you could've been mistaken for a fruit. Now you're just not affected." He looks at her face to see if there is something wrong.

She told him, "You woke me up on the wrong side of the bed. Now watch." Her attention goes back to the can and the can opener and he stare at her for a little bit longer before he watches her work.

Since there was the two of them, she shows him how to open it and then passes another can to him so that he can try opening it. He tries to fallow her example as she goes looking for two microwavable bowls.

"Ow!"

Ichigo turns toward Kisshu and two of his fingers are cut. Before she went over there, Kisshu was staring at his fingers as if something horrifying is on it. The only thing that's there is his blood dripping. Ichigo didn't see that as she goes over and grabs his hand, breaking his terrified phase.

"Oh brother," she breathes out, annoyed as she licks the blood right off his hand. He stares at her, amazed as she goes to her pocket and takes out two band aids.

He asks, "Why do you have those in your pockets?"

"I grabbed some before I came out," she answers him. "We are, after all dealing with sharp objects." After that answer, she just finishes wrapping his fingers nice and tight. "Aliens can heal fast right?"

"Yeah," he answers, still amazed. "The wound should heal by tonight."

She lets out a sigh and says with a smile, "Well that's a relief. I'm not so found of seeming blood either." She looks up at him and he's still just staring at her. "What now?" Then a light bulb light up above her head. She leans really close to him and asks, in a sexy tone, "You're not going to get enchanted are you, Kisshu-san?" He woke up.

He leans towards her with lust full eyes, trying over power her which is working, and he answers, "Maybe."

Her eyes went wide when he did that and her cheeks flared up. Then she hits him on the top of his head to stop the magic. "Nice try."

"Ow," he moans, holding his head.

"Great, now I need ice," she mumbles, heading for the freezer.

Kisshu quickly warns, "Ichigo-kun! The freezer…" But when she opens it, she's attacked by an avalanche of food. He sweats drops and says, "I tried to warn you."

She gets out, angry as a pregnant women, "What the heck is all this?! I thought you told me that your parents deliver take outs!"

He looks scared by her fury as he tells her, "Well last night, I told my parents that I have a roommate now that can cook so this morning they brought all of this stuff and I had to put them away since they left a note that the food needs to be refrigerated."

"So you tried putting all of this stuff by yourself?" she asks, less mad until she saw fruits. "You put fruits in the freezer?!"

"I didn't know the difference between a freezer and refrigerator! I don't even know if that's the refrigerator!" he tells her, pointing to the freezer.

She lets out a sigh and calms down. "Well at least you tried, but I guess I should've seen this coming when you didn't even know what a can opener is." She looks down at all of the food and so far, everything that was in the freezer is supposed to be in the refrigerator. "Okay you put this in the freezer so that means that everything in the refrigerator is supposed to be in the freezer." She gets up and goes to the refrigerator door and opens it with her behind the door. She asks, "Anything coming out?"

He answers, "No."

"Okay then," she says. "Where are the bowls?"

"Up there," he answers, pointing to the cupboard on the right. She reaches up and takes two bowls. She walks over the pile of food and goes to the counter where Kisshu is. She takes the two open cans of soup and pours one soup into a bowl and pours the other one into the next one. She looks at the instructions and then hands one to Kisshu. "Cook this in the microwave for four minutes, okay?"

"Got it!" He takes the bowl and goes to the microwave. He presses four and two zeros as Ichigo goes putting all of the freezer stuff into the freezer instead of the refrigerator like how Kisshu did.

Kisshu goes over to help and she passes him the food as he goes and puts them away. The microwave started to beep but Ichigo told him to wait about two minutes before taking it out. They closed the freezer and Ichigo starts organizing the refrigerator stuff while Kisshu goes and switches the bowl. He nearly drops the bowl but he caught and put it back in the microwave. Ichigo tells him that it might be easier if he had mittens. Then he asked her why because he was thinking of mittens for snow. She fell over from that.

After organizing and cooking was done, they started to eat and for once, things were going smoothly. Then like last night, Ichigo nearly had a hard time concentrating on eating since there was one thing that Kisshu was good at; looking drop dead gorgeous even when he's eating. But she was still irritated so she only looked up at him five times less than last night. Kisshu looks up at the clock and stands up.

"I better go before Pai-kun and Taruto-kun get a fit," he says, taking his dishes and heading for the sink.

Ichigo drops her spoon and looks up at the clock. "But it's only been half an hour since they last talked."

As he was washing the dishes, he says, "Yeah, but the prince has morning duties that he has to take care of before school starts. It usually takes the prince two hours before he's done but it takes me only half an hour since I'm an alien."

"I see," she softly says. He heard that. Ichigo finishes her soup and starts piling her dishes. She goes to the sink and takes over. "Go and get ready. I'll clean up here and then get ready myself. I still have half an hour before school starts." Kish looks at her surprise and then smiles sweetly at her.

He bends over to her ears and reminds her, "Don't forget that you and I have a date after school. I still need to give you a tour around the rest of the campus." His soft gentle sexy voice and his hot breath by her ear made Ichigo flare up again like yesterday. She slowly turns towards him to face him and he lightly kisses her nose. Her whole face goes up in flames from that. He smiles at her again and walks away to get ready.

When Ichigo goes back to the dishes, she places one soupy hand over her heart on her pj's and thinks, _'Calm down, you stupid heart of mine! Just calm down. Calm down…'_

She looks for a white towel and places it over her shoulder to hide her wet spot. She's going to have to wash it when she comes back from the tour. Only five minutes later, Ichigo felt warm loving lips on her cheek. It was over by the time she looks up to see Kisshu tell her, "See ya, Ichigo-kun." When she saw him, he looks just as dazzling as he did yesterday.

She couldn't help but say, "Bye, Kisshu-san." He smiles at her again and disappears when the air around him began to ripples. Ichigo figures that teleportation works like that for aliens. She finishes the dishes starts to get ready herself. But first, she has to find her uniform from all of those hundreds of boxes she has there.

When she was finally ready, wig on tight and glasses on, she goes out of her apartment but she sees both Taruto and Pai still there, waiting. She asks, "What are you two doing here?"

Taruto answers, like she's an idiot, "We're waiting for the idiot of the prince, of course."

Pai looks at his watch and says, "He's already fifteen minutes behind schedule." Ichigo is confused by that.

She tells them, "But he left fifteen minutes ago, through teleportation." Both Taruto and Pai look at her like she just told them that the world is going to end.

Then they start running and all Ichigo can hear is Taruto screaming, "I'm going to kill that idiot prince!!"

Ichigo has a sweat drop on her head and thinks, _'He outran them again.'_


	6. The Princess and Prince of the Schools

**A/N: Hello, everyone!! I know that you all didn't expect this long chapter and I'm sorry but I couldn't help it! It was also the reason why I took so long. I had the chapter for my other story ready about a week ago, but I wanted these two to be fair since they could be about the same length as one another. Thank you for waiting for so long and I'm sorry!**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep it up. The more she gets, the more determine she is to keep you all overly entertained.**

**Tsukiko: Thank you and please enjoy!!**

Ch. 6: The Princess and Prince of the Schools

"Hey, did you see that guy over there?"

"You mean the dorky guy with the glasses?"

"Yeah, I heard that he was able to become roommates with the prince."

"Not oji-sama?! Being roommates with him is a dream come true!"

"That guy doesn't even have the looks to deserve being with oji-sama. The grades probably but oji-sama is ten times smarter than that loser."

"Man, now I feel bad for oji-sama."

'_I can hear you guys!'_ Ichigo so desperately wanted to say to those idiots, but instead she keeps it to herself while those guys are still talking. At least she looks like a guy instead of a girl so what more could she hope for? Probably blessings that she's rooming with an idiot as well.

As Ichigo still continues to sit at her desk, waiting for class to start, her mind wonders as she stares out into the window. _'I wonder if Pai-sama and Taruto-sama were able to find Kisshu-san? Where did he go by himself? Maybe his secret hideout so that he could avoid his morning chores. Is checking on my brother really worth all of this craziness? Especially when I have a sex crazy idiot for a roommate?!'_

"Good morning, new comer!"

Ichigo looks up, waking up from her thoughts and she sees a rather handsome looking young man _(I don't know his real color looks since he's from the manga, so please bear with me)_. As the murmurs now start to spread and get louder, Ichigo looks at this kid as he sits down on the desk next to her and gives her a friendly greeting face. His hair is short but not as short as solider boy cut short. Since the color is dark blue, the shape makes Ichigo think that it's a dark blue halo over his shoulders by at least three inches above. He doesn't have bangs since he grew them out and his eyes are a dark color of brown but they give off a friendly feel to Ichigo that actually makes her feel comfortable.

She tells him, "Good morning."

He smiles and greets, "My name is Tasuku Meguro. So you're the lucky guy that gets to move in with oji-sama, right? Ichigo Momomiya, correct?"

Ichigo asks, "You know who I am and who my roommate is?"

"Everyone knows, Ichigo-san. You are the number one topic of school gossip right now and I bet it's going to go on for days, so long as they get a look at you," he tells her.

She slouches down on her desk and mumbles, "Great. Just what I need when I transferred here."

Tasuku still smiles at her and giggles at her reaction to that. She looks up at him, curious and a bit red on how he laughs. Besides the fact that he is good looking, his giggle sounds like bird chirping in the morning. It's relaxing but Kisshu can easily make her calm down in an instant, if he really tries. "So did oji-sama tell you everything about this school?"

Now she's confused. She asks, "What do you mean by that, Tasuku-kun?"

"The hosting club I mean. Since you're now attending this school, it might be wise to know the ways of this school. Especially since you're now rooming with the prince of this school," he tells her, leaning back on the chair, looking at her straight in the eyes passed her fake thick glasses.

Ichigo looks away as she tells him, "Oji-sama told me to trust him. He told me that I don't need to know everything about this school." Her memory is still fresh since it happened yesterday, the time when his voice sounded so cold and harsh; like another person was there instead of this happy, teasing, romantic person she already knows.

Tasuku blinks in surprise as he says, "He already cares for you that much?" He sounded more like he was talking to himself but Ichigo heard him.

She looks back at him and asks, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," he tells her, a bit off guard since he didn't expect her to hear him. He gains back his friendly smile and ask, "But do you want to know? I can tell you if you want but you have to be prepared for what I'm going to say."

'_I can handle the fact that the hosting club is where both boys and girls can host both genders, Kisshu-san is the prince and Zakuro onee-sama is the princess, Kisshu-san has a condition that no one else can know about, he could be bisexual, he knows that I'm a girl, and he might someday take me. I'm pretty sure that I can deal with whatever Tasuku-kun has to say,'_ she thinks with the same attitude that she woke up with. Nicely, she tells him, "I think that I can handle it."

Tasuku still smiles at her as he thinks, _'This could be fine.'_ "Alright then, you asked for it. Oji-sama and hime-sama are more than just what people call them and more than just best grades, best athletics, and good looks. They're both prostitutes for the school." At that moment, Ichigo's eyes are now bigger than her big round glasses she has on. She was getting ready to scream, but she bites her tongue to hold that in and listen to the rest. "You see, those two schools may look like a beauty but they get low on money and when a student donates, they really appreciate it and they give the students the one thing they could give; a one night stay with the best students they have. So every time those two receive a red envelope and a black paper note, then that means that they have to give the donators a really nice time. Sometimes it happens in the student's room but mostly in oji-sama's or hime-sama's room. That's why it is strictly important that they have to have a room to themselves."

Okay, now she's sick. She just turns into a complete pale white marble stone statue. Not only did she just find out that her roommate is a prostitute and that there was a reason for him to have a dorm to himself, but also one of her best friends is a prostitute and she didn't even know about it. How could she have kept it from her since they've known each other since grade school?!

Tasuku has an evil smirk on his face for only a moment until he puts on a sorry face. "I told you that you would be surprise. Sorry if I possible scared you for life."

Ichigo returns to normal as she tells him, "No, I'm okay. It was just a shock that's all."

"Do you want to know the rest?"

Dare she asks, "What's the rest?"

"The rest is that those two are the idol couple." Ichigo gasps at that. "No matter who sleeps with them, they say that those two are already made for each other. A prince needs a princess and a princess needs a prince, right? But it seems that those two are gay no matter who they sleep with or who they have to dance with. However, I heard that the oji's parents are trying to get their son engaged to hime-sama."

Ichigo looks down at the desk and wonders, _'So those two are together? Another secret that Zakuro onee-sama has been keeping from me and Kisshu-san…'_

"Hellooo?" Tasuku asks, waving his hands in front of her.

She gasps from that as she looks up at him and says, "Sorry about that. Did you say anything?"

"Not really," he tells her. "I told you that you should be prepared and the look you just made tells me that you didn't expect for oji-sama to be a perfect match with hime-sama."

'_That's right,'_ Ichigo thinks as she looks back at her desk, _'I didn't expect that.'_

"But don't worry about it, Ichigo-san. There are tons of boys here you can choose from," he tells her. She knew exactly what he means and she's a bit shocked by that. Then he asks her, "Anything else you would like to know besides the hosting club? If you ever need help with anything just tell me." Well there is one thing.

"What do you know about Aoyama-sama and Deep Blue-sama?" she asks him, curiously. He blinked a couple of times in surprise from her question.

"You don't know about them either? It maybe your second day at this school but oji-sama could at least tell you something."

Ichigo shakes her head and tells him, "He doesn't tell me much."

"I see," he mumbles. But he smiles and tells her, "Alright then! Okay, both Deep Blue-sama and Aoyama-sama have been the school's president and vice president for two years straight. No one would run for secretary or treasurer so they took those jobs. Those two are so good at their jobs that they are even praised by even the head master of the school and they get to be close to oji-sama since another duty of theirs is to inform him of any new information that he needs to be concern about."

'_He's been the president for two years?!'_ Ichigo wonders in surprise. Then she gets a moment. Her eyes sparkle as her hands clasp together like a prayer and she squeals in her mind, _'He's so cool!!!'_

Tasuku watches her get all cherry and happy about it, like how a number one fan would be. Then he drops on her, "Those two are also a gay couple, in case you don't know." Her moment died immediately like a deer hit by a car.

She asks him, "Are you kidding me right now?"

He tells her, "It's true, Ichigo-san. Most of the guys here that you see before you are gay. Since there are no females here and we only see them after school, sometimes, it is very hard to have relationships with people of the opposite sex. Five people that are not gay are the most you're ever going to see in this school."

'_Oh really?'_ she wonders, calming down a little bit from the last bit of information. She asks, "What about this one boy; tan skin, golden hair, blue eyes, helps with the hosting club like he's the owner of it?"

Tasuku looks into his memory bank to try and remember if there is anyone of that profile, until he finally got it. He asks, "Do you mean Shirogane Ryou?"

"Yeah! That guy! What about him?"

"Gay, since he has such a big crush on me."

'_He didn't seem gay from yesterday.'_

"But I'm not interested," Tasuku interrupts, bring her back. He looks at her and smiles. "Especially since I'm interested in someone else." He didn't really say if rather he's interested in a guy or not, but Ichigo just figures that he's gay right off the back. "Anything else?"

'_Well let me think here!'_ she screams in her mind. Her chin rests on the center of her palm as she wonders, _'Let's see, I don't need to know about Pai-sama or Taruto-sama since I already know about their story. But what about my other friends?'_

"Do you know anything about girls name Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong, or Mint Aizawa?" she asks.

He asks, "You know those girls?"

"A bit. When I saw them in the hosting club during a tour, I was surprised to see them in there. What are they in there for?"

"Well let me think here," he tells her. He looks up to try and remember and he says, "I know that Midorikawa-san is there to see her fiancé Pai-sama but he's so busy chasing after oji-sama that she's lucky if she gets to be hosted by him once a month. It's the same thing for Fong-san since Taruto-sama is too busy chasing oji-sama all over the place. Mint Aizawa…Oh! Now I remember. She goes to the host club to see hime-sama."

'_Hold on! Does he mean to tell me that Mint is in love with Zakuro onee-sama?! That cannot be! Mint has always looked up to her as a big sister figure. Those two getting into a love relationship cannot be possible!'_

_Ding-Dong_

_Ding-Dong_

'_The heck was that?'_ Ichigo wondered, listening to the strange soft ring that sounded close to wedding bells.

Tasuku gets up and says, "Well I better go. It was nice talking to you, Ichigo-san."

She looks at him and asks, "You don't sit here?"

"Sadly no," he answers. "But I enjoyed the time we had, Ichigo-san. You're a very curious person and cute. See ya." Then he winks at her and walks away to the back of the class. When he was gone, Ichigo looks back at the smooth surface of her desk as the teacher enters the classroom.

"Quiet now. Class has started and I want you all to turn to page 356 in your literature books."

Ichigo just thinks one thing, _'Great! I have a sex hungry prostitute for a roommate, I have a friend who doesn't tell me anything, and now I have a cute guy that not only spilled his guts on the hosting activity and some of my friends, but is also interested in ME! Life here just gets better and better.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I……hate…this…school!" Ichigo moans, walking in the hallway.

She's surrounded by some of the students and just like Kisshu said before, there are aliens, humans, angels, demons, fairies, and many other different kinds of creatures that she's seen before but can't remember the names. But from what she's seen so far, they all have beautiful human bodies. Just have a bit few extras like wings, horns, tails, fangs, claws, and other accessories. The other thing they have in common is that they're all looking at her like she's the real freak here.

She's just carrying her bento box, swinging it by her side as she's walking around for some fresh air and probably to find a dinner or something. She didn't get to look at the whole school yet so she doesn't know what's where besides where the activities, classes, and offices are.

"Oji! Where the heck are you?!"

Everyone turns around towards Taruto's voice as Ichigo stops in front a broom closet. She wonders out loud but softly, "Did oji-sama ditch them ag-mph!" She couldn't finish because a hand covered her mouth and pulled her in…a portal?

Being caught off guard as her capture holds her, she tries to struggle but the arms are too strong. Then a voice in her ear calms her down, "Calm down, Ichigo-kun. It's me."

It's too dark to really see anything, but Ichigo stops struggling and looks up to see Kisshu's golden amber eyes looking at her. _'Kisshu?!'_

"Where did he go this time?!" they both heard Taruto ask Pai in front of the closet.

Pai reminded him, still in an unexcited voice, "You had your eyes on him last."

"Don't try and pin this on me! Help me find him instead! Damn oji." Then they heard running footsteps run away from in front of the closet as the boys started to talk about how oji-sama is one day not going to be oji-sama anymore. Some disagreed since they know that Kisshu is the most gorgeous, smartest, and athletic student in St. Ange. They were talking too much and so loudly that they wouldn't even hear Kisshu and Ichigo in the closet.

Kisshu lets Ichigo go and turns on the light in the closet. He leans on the wall and breathes out, "Free at last. One more work paper and I was going to commit suicide."

"Oji-sama!" Ichigo almost yells, thinking that she could still be heard. "What the heck was that?! I thought a rapist got me!"

Kisshu's hand goes to the side of her face and lifts it up a bit. She looks up as he stands straight in front of her. He's giving her those eyes that just melt her guard away as he tells her, "I thought I told you that you don't have to call me that when we're alone."

Ichigo's face turns completely red as she imagines that he's leaning closer to her. Guess what? She wasn't imagining it. He's leaning closer to her face and he's closing his eyes too. Ichigo can taste his breath and it tastes like honey with a mixture of mint. Not a very good choice but for someone reason, it's the best combination that Ichigo has ever tasted. Of course he's going to kiss her but she still woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

She hits him on the top of his head and tells him, "Don't deny my questions! Now answer them!"

He rubs the top of his head and tells her, "Geeze, Ichigo-kun. I run away from those two so that I could see you and you hit me. I'm hurt." He even gives her the sad puppy eyes and Ichigo thought she was going to get a nose bleed.

She looks the other way, red and tells him, "Well next time, give me a different approach then the ones you're used to giving people. What do you want anyway?"

"I want lunch," he immediately answers.

"Uh?"

"I ran from those two to have lunch with you. Want to go?" He smiles and she's still looking at him weird.

"Where though?" she asks.

He answers, "Where there is the café the school has and mostly everyone knows about it so that's not a good place. But there is also my secret spot that both Taruto-kun and Pai-kun wouldn't dare come. What do you have for lunch?"

She looks down at her little wrapped box in her hands and says, "A bento since I didn't know about the café."

"Oh that's right. I didn't finish giving you the rest of the tour of the school yet," he mumbles, mostly to himself. "Well that's perfect! That means that we don't have to get anything and I have some sandwiches that I made before I woke you up."

Her eyes are wide as she asks, "You can make sandwiches?"

He puts on that fake hurt face as he whines, "I can cook a bit, Ichigo-kun. That was cold."

She just gains a sweat drop and tells him, "Oh stop it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kisshu's secret spot just so happens to be the school's restricted greenhouse. The only one allowed in the greenhouse without the teacher's permission is the prince himself. He was able to sneak Ichigo in and both Pai and Taruto wouldn't dare come in since they respect the rules; the prince, not so much. Ichigo is completely wide eye as she looks all around her as Kisshu is lying on the grass beneath them under the shade of a very healthy beautiful tree.

The greenhouse has rows of beautiful blue, red, yellow, green, orange, pink, and many other colorful flowers. The temperature is so warm and the tree that they're both sitting on is the only tree in the whole greenhouse. It's huge like it's been growing in there for centuries and both Ichigo and Kisshu are on a little green grass hill that the tree is growing on. Like a green house, it has marble roads on that didn't seem to mind Ichigo that much. The only thing that interests her is that there are so many beautiful flowers and so many healthy looking plants. It's so warm here and there was a cool breeze that for some reason blows in. Both Kisshu and Ichigo had to take their coats off to be able to stand the warmth in the greenhouse.

Ichigo mumbles, "Wow. It's so beautiful here."

"And it gives you a state of mind, right?"

Ichigo looks to the side and Kisshu sits up and leans over Ichigo's shoulders. He asks, "What do you have in your bento, by the way?"

Ichigo looks down at her wrapped box and says, "Rice, an omelet, and some fresh vegetables."

"What a common lunch," he mumbles. She gets a bit upset with that, but he asks her, "Can I have a bite?"

She asks him, "What makes you think that after you insult my food, I'm going to let you try it?"

"Please, Ichigo-kun," he begs with his puppy eyes. Now she can't resist. Then he hugs her waist and says, "I'm sorry."

"Alright!" she whines. "You can have a bite."

"Yeah!" he cheers, letting go.

'_I swear, this prince act like a spoiled child. But he is cute, can't deny that. But…'_ Ichigo's mind wonders as she opens her bento lunch and takes off the cover. Kisshu looks down at her lunch in surprise.

"Wow! It looks presentable," he tells her, peering over.

"Okay, you want a bite or not?" Ichigo asks, more upset.

"I want a bite."

She takes her chopsticks and cuts the golden, light, and fluffy omelet and asks, "Do you want to use the chopsticks or do I have to feed it to you, your majesty?"

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny," he tells her, no humor what so ever. "I'll take the chopsticks. I can get a little tired of everyone trying to feed me. I'm not three anymore but I think their eyes need to be checked." She didn't say anything as he takes the chopsticks from her hands and picks a piece of her omelet.

Then it happened again. His grace even when he's eating causes Ichigo's heart to start pounding hard in her chest. The grace of his hands as he holds the chopstick, the firm but gentle hold he has on the omelet, and the silent chewing while he's eating. Then his eyes widen in shock and Ichigo stops staring when she sees that.

He tells her, "Wow! This is really good! It's the best thing I ever tasted!"

'_It's just an omelet,_' she thinks. She sweat drops and asks, "Really?"

He looks at her, after he swallowed and gave her a smile of pure gold. Her blush returned to her face as he tells her, "This is better than anything the cooks make at my home and better than the take outs my family keeps sending me."

Ichigo looks the other way, trying not to be completely absorbed into his smile. "I'm honored, I guess."

He kisses her cheek and she really turns red after he pulled away. It was only a peck but it sent Ichigo's heart flying to the heavens. "Want to try my sandwiches?"

"Sure," she answers, forgetting to ask if it's safe.

He goes to his bow lunch and takes out a sandwich for her and one for him. They both took a bite, but instantly spit it out the moment the taste hits their tongues. Ichigo starts coughing as Kisshu is whipping his mouth with the back of his hand. Four words can describe the taste of those things and Ichigo said them out loud.

"Too spicy, too salty."

Kisshu mumbles, "Well I didn't know what the spices are so I just put them on."

'_It's sandwiches!'_ Ichigo yells in her mind, coughing too much to really talk. _'How can you add spices to sandwiches?! It's not soup!'_

"But oh well."

Ichigo stops coughing and looks to see Kisshu smiling at her. "You can make the lunch, right? I'll help too at anyway I can, okay Ichigo-kun?" Even though he doesn't mean too, Ichigo can see those puppy eyes ready to come up if she says no.

"Sure, I guess," she answers, looking away.

Then she feels his hand going to the side of her face, making her look at him. Her face flares up when she looks directly at his eyes and he tells her, "Thank you. You're my precious little kitten. I never met anyone else like you." Then he kisses her forehead and her eyes are half way closed from the warmth of his lips and the gentle press they have against her skin. She can hardly breath as he parts and looks directly in her eyes again. Then just like what happened in the closet, he closes his eyes and leans closer to her mouth. Right now, she can't stop. She wants him to kiss her. She closes her eyes as well, waiting for the kiss. Then…

'_Oji-sama and hime-sama are more than just what people call them and more than just best grades, best athletics, and good looks. They're both prostitutes for the school.'_

"Kisshu!" she quickly call, opening her eyes and looking to the side. He stopped and looked at her with a curious face. Since she did not feel his lips on hers, she knew it was safe to ask him. She went straight to the point and asks, "Are you a prostitute for the school?"

He backs away from her in surprise that she asked that. His eyes are wide as he lets go of her face. Her eyes look at him in surprise of his movement and they're yearning for the answer. But instead of a yes or no like she expected, Kisshu asks her a question, his voice barely a whisper.

"Who told you that?"

She answers, "Tasuku-kun. He's in my class." His mouth closes and his eyes widen greatly in surprise from the name. For Ichigo, she suddenly feels this dark, terrifying aura as Kisshu doesn't face her anymore, but looks in front of them and his eyes look really scary. She wanted to ask but her voice is frozen with fear of the way he is now.

Then he lets out a sigh to calm down and then looks back up at her with a smile. His smile instantly dissolves away her fear and replaces it with curiosity. It's as if his little scary moment never happened. He tells her, "I am a prostitute, Ichigo-kun."

She blinks in surprise, but then asks, "But why, Kisshu-san?"

He looks away from her, now looking almost sad about the subject. "It's one of the duties of being the prince as it is the duty for the princess as well. There is something you need to understand, Ichigo-kun. Even though this school may seem beautiful and pure, it can be tainted beyond the parents' imaginations. They have no idea what they just enrolled their children in or they do but don't remember. This school is old and their ways are just as old as the building. Most of the children that come to this school belong to families who have been coming to this school for generations. It's not that the families are dirty minded since they graduated. Heck, my dad went to this school and he still orders me to come here. The reason is because after they graduated, they buried the memories deep inside their minds and soon erase them from the face of the earth. Some even asked physics to block out those memories. Then when they see how great this school is in education and other stuff like that, they then decide to put their children in this school. Most of the families that are gay are mostly influenced by this school since relationships like that are accepted here. Maybe another reason why the families send their kids here or La Cielo is because it's a final test in becoming a man or a woman; to deny the yearn to get laid by attractive people. There are probably other reasons but those are the most common ones."

Ichigo is just amazed by Kisshu's explanation. When she first saw St. Ange and La Cielo, she thought that those two schools were the best schools in the world. She didn't even know about La Cielo's secret. Then she asks, "If you don't like it, then why do you do it?"

"It's because I need to," he answers her, his smile wiped away from his lips. "I need to be at this school and I need to graduate out this school as the prince. It's my father's wish to graduate as the prince so that I can prove to him that I am worthy of taking over the family business." He smiles again, softer this time and says, "I want to do anything to make my family proud. Even if I have to give up my innocence and virtue just to put a smile on their faces."

Ichigo is shocked, no blown away by his decoration. Maybe something happened, that was what Ichigo concluded. Something bad that happened to his family and he wants to make them smile again. After that, she didn't think of him as tainted anymore. In her imagination, she can still see his pure white wings on his back.

Without meaning to, she asks, "Do you enjoy being the prince?"

"You bet," he answers, smiling. Then thinking of him being tainted came back. "Let's just say that it's my way for being able to find my true love." Now that is something new.

"Why do you want to find your true love?"

He puts his finger to his lips and tells her, "It's because I promise someone a long time ago that I will. The rest is a secret and that is all I'm going to tell you, Ichigo-kun."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Geeze," Tasuku slightly wines as he's walking down an empty hallway.

It is now the end of the lunch period and while everyone is already in their classes, waiting for it to start in two minutes, Tasuku is walking in the hallways and he's at least the other side of the school away from his class. If he doesn't get there in two minutes, he's going to be late and the punishments for being late is not very pleasant.

"Doesn't Ichigo-san know about the café down stairs? I was waiting for him and he doesn't show up. Oh well. He'll soon come to me eventually," Tasuku says to himself, walking down the hallway in a calm, orderly fashion. He looks down at the ground and smiles victoriously at himself from that thought. He didn't even notice that someone is ahead.

"Oh really?" Tasuku looks up and stops walking from the voice and he sees Kisshu in front of him with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Not everyone is an easy catch like you how you believe Tasuku."

Tasuku chuckles and then smirks. "Well you make it look like everyone is an easy catch, oji." Kisshu's eyes narrow more into a glare but Tasuku ignores it. He asks, "So what do I own the great pleasure in talking with the great oji? Am I your next target?"

"You wish, Tasuku. I only came here alone to ask you a question. Is Ichigo-kun your next 'target'?"

He asks, "Why must you ask something as barbarian as that, oji? Don't you know me by now because I certainly know everything about you?"

Kisshu's voice gets harsher and scarier as he orders, "Just as the damn question already!"

Tasuku's smirk gets wider as he answers, "Well, he may be dorky on the outside, but there is something about him that just catches my attention. For now, I intend to be friends but when I get hungry, I'll persuade him and soon he will be mine before he begs for you."

Kisshu lets out a huff before he tells him, "Ichigo-kun isn't an easy target like a bird in the open sky. You can't just shoot her any time you want."

Tasuku loses his smile as he tells him, "So what if he isn't an easy target? I still don't see why you would be so interested in him anyway. You're nothing more than a cold heartless person who already slept with every boy on the campus, along with some unlucky girls." When Tasuku look into Kisshu's eyes, they were beyond terrifying. They're really close to being deadly, like the eyes of a released wild, hungry animal. They're wide, glowing, and almost cat like. His eyes give off rage and death For one instant, they struck fear right into Tasuku's heart.

Moments later, Kisshu's eyes return to normal and they calm down the beast that Kisshu was ready to unleash. He warns Tasuku, "If you lay one hand on him, you'll see something worst than hell." Tasuku stand his ground but he couldn't help but show temptation in his eyes as he tries to be brave. Kisshu then teleports away and Tasuku calms down a bit when he left.

He looks at his watch on his wrists and says, "Thanks a lot, oji. Now I have to run." Then with that, he starts running as fast as he can towards his class with only thirty seconds left before class starts. But he was able to get there in twenty minutes because right next to Kisshu in P.E., Tasuku is one of the fastest boys.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_**Since our tour was interrupted when we were at the hosting doors, meet me there. I'll finish showing you around the campus from there."**_

Ichigo lets out another sigh as she can remember Kisshu's words perfectly in her mind like he just whispered to her. Finally, school is over and the rest of the time belongs to homework of club activities that most of the students have. Since she remembers the way, Ichigo is heading for the hosting room and she just needs to turn into another hallway.

'_I wonder if this time we can get through the tour and know what this school has. Something that's SAFE!'_ she thinks as she turns at a corner, but the moment she looks down the hallway, she wish she didn't.

Down the hallway right in front of the hosting doors, she saw two of her best friends; Mint and Zakuro. Zakuro with her long dark purple hair that, to Ichigo at first, the most radiant and silky hair she has ever known. Her completion is flawless and her skin is white but with a hint of brown from being out in the sun once or twice. Her body is that of a model/dancer; long slender legs and arms and curves to die for. Ichigo remembers that Zakuro's eyes are blue like sapphires but she can't see them right now because her eyes are closed for a reason. Both Mint and Zakuro are both sharing a sweet and gentle kiss; Zakuro's hands on both sides of her face and Mint's hands lightly touching her wrists. The moment Ichigo sees them like that, she turns around and hides behind the corner.

'_Whoo!'_ Ichigo lets out in her mind, her arms pressing hard against the wall and her chest is beating hard like she's having a heart attack right now. _'So what Tasuku-kun says is true! Those two are…d..d..d..'_ She can't even finish her thought. Not only did she just found out that her best friends know about the hosting club and never told her, then one of her best friends happens to be a prostitute of La Cielo, her roommate is also a prostitute and enjoys what he does, and she just finds out that two of her friends are together. That is way too much in one day.

Moments later, both Mint and Zakuro broke the kiss, not realizing that they were both just discovered by Ichigo. Zakuro gently smiles at Mint as she lightly rubs her cheek with her thumb and tells her, "It's time for me to go in now, love."

Mint gets a bit upset as she looks down and pulls Zakuro's hands from her face. She looks away as she says, "I wish that you wouldn't have to. I can't stand it when I see you looking at another girl…or guy."

Zakuro still smiles at Mint as she raises one hand to make Mint look up at her. Mint does and Zakuro tells her, "Do not fear, my princess. You are my one and only love. There is no one in this world who can ever replace you." From what Ichigo can hear, it sounds like that the line that Zakuro just recited sounds really well rehearsed but it got Mint's heart pounding hard and fast.

"Onee-sama," she calls, softly being absorbed into Zakuro's eyes. Zakuro smiles at her warmly and more gently as she kisses her forehead.

"Let us go, Mint."

Minutes later, Ichigo hears the door open and closes. She looks out and both Zakuro and Mint are gone. She leans back on the wall and lets out a relief sigh with her hand over her heart. "That was…surprising."

"What was?"

Ichigo jumps from that as she looks to the side and sees Kisshu right there, leaning on the wall casually like he's been there for ten minutes. Because she surprised by his sudden appearance, Ichigo hits him on the head and lightly yells, "Don't do that!"

Kisshu is on the floor holding his head as he whines, "Oww… That hurt, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo is upset as she tells him, "Well next time don't surprise me like that! I've had too many surprises for one day, thank you! I thought you were a rapist!" Kisshu looks up at her in surprise and just stares at her. Ichigo losses some of her anger as she asks, "What?"

Kisshu stands up and still rubs the top of his head as he answers, "It's just that no one has ever hit me before. I'm fascinated by that." His eyes are full of curiosity and wonder as he looks directly at her eyes.

Ichigo turns red from his eyes but she turns around and tells him, "I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, remember? So since you're so fascinated by this, you better enjoy it now."

Kisshu lets out a chuckle for a bit. Then he asks, "Shall we continue with the tour?"

Ichigo blushes from his chuckle and his offer and becomes a deep shade of red as she answers, "Sure."


	7. The Prince Wanna Be

**A/N: Hi, everyone!! This is the last chapter I will let out before I go on my trip. Unfortunately, I have to go on a trip for about a week and I can't take my computer so I can't write! That sucks. But I am glad that I am able to give you guys this chapter before I go. It can give you guys something to do while I'm gone.**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. Actually, can you have them come pouring in?**

**Tsukiko: Kuro, don't start that again.**

**Kuro: You were the one complaining about how little reviews you've been getting. You were even crying about how your stories might be boring for some people. Sure you get a lot of hits but hey! You were crying.**

**Tsukiko: You're right. I do get a lot of hits and soon, you will too and a whole lot more.**

**Kuro: Ack! Don't tell me that you finished that electric chair?!**

**Tsukiko: So you already know…**

**Kuro: AAAHHH!!! Please enjoy this chapter and review! Thanks and save me!!**

Ch. 7: The Prince-Wanna-Be

"Aw, that feels really good, Ichigo-kun," Kisshu breathes out as Ichigo is washing his hair. She's just sitting behind him washing his hair as she's upset that they're both in the same bath tub, sharing the same bath again.

She's grouchy as she tells him, "Well you better enjoy this now because next time you just come in, I'm kicking you out rather you like it or not and I don't care if you are the prince. I thought you said that you respect other's people's privacy."

He just tells her, not upset about her warning, "I do but you're my new toy. I like it when I'm messing with you." Now Ichigo has half a mind to try and drown him right now.

When their tour finally ended, they stopped in front of the hosting room. There Pai and Taruto found them and just like yesterday, they looked like they just had a P.E. session around the school grounds. Kisshu greets them like always and Ichigo has an idea of what's going to happen next. Then Kisshu does a countdown and on ten, they ran. Ichigo is a pretty fast runner but she's slower than Kisshu since she just stayed on his heels. But that way, he could lead the way while Pai and Taruto are running right after them. Kisshu arrives in front of their room first and opens the door to let Ichigo in. Then he waits and when he sees both Pai and Taruto, he immediately shuts the door and he heard only one person crashing into the door. The swearing was heard from Taruto and Kisshu couldn't help but laugh a bit before trying to get air back into his lungs. Ichigo was dying on the floor but Kisshu tried to tell her not to lay down or because she'll regret it later. She knows but she can't help it. It's been a while since she sprinted that long. Kisshu told her that she's not going to survive P.E. when it comes up, then. To try and not get angry at him, she asks him what was wrong with teleportation. He tells her that the rooms are made with a special kind of material that doesn't allow aliens or any other creatures to teleport inside the rooms. They can teleport within the room and out of the room but into the room to respect the ones staying in the room privacy. Then Ichigo notices something else. She notices that Kisshu is not coughing out blood again. He tells her that he took his medication before he took her on the tour since he knows that Pai and Taruto will show up sometimes.

Then right before she could ask anything about that, Kisshu complains that he's hungry and his lunch didn't fill him up. Ichigo didn't blame him for that since she tried it herself, so she went into the kitchen to make dinner and she asks if Kisshu is going to help. He tells her that he can't. He has to do something real fast so she's on her own in the kitchen. She's upset, thinking that just because he complained, he can just leave her in the kitchen and make her cooks like a maid. She reminded that he promised to help but he tells her that he'll make it up to her for missing this. He will help her but he told her that he needs to do something before he could help, with her homework. She was stuck there since she's already having problem in class even though she got in the school through really good grades. How he knew was beyond her, until she gets the idea that maybe aliens could read minds as well, but he tells her no. He just wanted to help out in something to repay for not helping with dinner. When dinner was served and Kisshu was called from his business, he was surprised with what Ichigo made; rice, salad, butterfish, miso soup, and warm bread with butter. She didn't have time for dessert but she'll make something next time. Kisshu didn't mind at least. He was surprised on how presentable dinner looks. It looks good enough for a fancy restaurant. When he tries it, again, he is surprised by the food and he believes that from now on, he's in good hands. Ichigo nearly threatened him in asking what he meant by that. He tells her nothing really, only a bit affected by her anger.

After dinner, Kisshu says that he'll do the dishes after Ichigo starts putting some of the leftovers away. Since he promised to help her, she goes to the baths to get that out of the way. Then next thing she knows as she was heading for shampoo after relaxing, Kisshu grabs it before she does and squirts some in his hands so that he could wash her hair. She freaks out again since they are in the same bath again but he tells her that he won't peak. She's getting nervous since they're sharing the same bath again. She refuses to turn around so he just washes her hair. When he was done, he washes the subs of and asks her to wash his hair now. She does soon after he turns around and passes her his shampoo; which leads to now.

"Besides," Kisshu adds, causing Ichigo to calm down to listen, "I kind of like taking baths with someone else. I actually have someone to talk to instead of the steam or the wall. I'm having a lot of fun." As much as that could've made Ichigo's heart start going up the wall, she had one question lingering in her mind.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't take baths with any of your customers?"

"That is against the rules, thank god," he tells her, immediately. "Especially when I just want to get it over and done with."

"Oh, so there are rules to this prostitution thing?" she asks, her voice full or curiosity now.

But he answers, "Unfortunately, yes but can we not talk about it? I want to enjoy this."

'_So even the prince of the school can't handle prostitution? And here I thought he said that he enjoys it sometimes,'_ Ichigo's mind says remembering lunch.

She stops and tells him, "Okay, I'm done now." She gets the bowl and fills it up with water as she tells him, "Close your eyes." He did and he felt the rush of the hot bath water run through his hair and wash away the subs off. When Ichigo was going to do it again, she couldn't help but stare. The soup dripping from his hair and his eyes closed with his eyelashes laying gently against his skin; that was a beautiful scene in which no painting could ever replace. She was frozen solid until she remembered why he's like that. She quickly splashes him again with water and tells him, "Sorry about that." Her face is red as a red delicious and she looks the other way, too embarrass to face him now.

He moves his hair to the side so that he can see as he tells her, "No biggie, but why did you take so long?"

Her face gets redder from that question because she doesn't want to tell him that she was staring at his beauty when the soup was dripping from his hair. She had to admit though that he can even make the soup look like it has grace. She tells him, her voice a little trembling and unembarrassed, "N-Nothing of your concern, Kisshu-san." That was all he needed to hear to get an idea to pop in his head.

His hand goes over her shoulder and to her chin. She gasps in surprise as he uses pressure to move her head over her shoulder and he's really close to her face now. Actually so close that their noses are touch and she can takes his breathe as it enters her mouth making it drool. Then he tells her, "Thank you by the way, Ichigo-kun." Now she's ready for a nose bleed, but she's a strong girl with a weakness for his beauty.

She looks away and pushes him away when saying, "You're welcome." Then she looks for the conditioner as he stares at her in surprise. So casual she pushed him away. He smiles in satisfaction from that. He's starting to like her more and more each day and it's only day two.

When she finds it, she goes up to reach for it but once again, he caught it before she did. She froze as he whispers in her ear, "I'll do it." Then he kisses her cheek and man, she almost fainted. His warm lips against her skin feels better than anything relaxing she ever felt.

She quickly gets out of it, unwillingly, and tells him, "Do whatever you want, besides peek."

He turns to the side and starts squirting the conditioner into his hands. "Not looking," he assures her and she looks over her shoulder just to make sure. When he closes her conditioner, he notices something about the brand. He asks, "Isn't this the expensive _Sakura_ brand? Strawberry waterfall scent?"

'_Oh shoots!'_

He asks her, "What are you doing with an expensive brand like this? This stuff costs more than a pure breed dog and the complete set costs more than a sports car. Now that I realize it, your shampoo is the same thing."

'_Great! Now what do I tell him? I can't tell him that it's my favorite brand and that I usually get a new set once every two months! Think of something you dork!'_ she yells in her mind. She answers, "A-A-A friend gave that to me a long time ago! I thought that maybe it could help me be more presentable and fitting for this school since this is a rich school. I'm using it now to fit in." In front of her chest, she has her fingers crossed twice and her arms crossed in hope that he believes it. He just eyes her suspiciously for a bit, making her more anxious.

He lets out a silent sigh and tells her, like everything is all good, "Alright." Next thing Ichigo feels is his soft firm touch of his hands rubbing her hair with the conditioner. His touch and his answer became like soothing tea after a cold day in the snow. She relaxes easily.

After a while, he was done and he asked her to put conditioner on his head. Of course she said yes since he did it for her but also because he wanted to feel his soft hair again. Then while she was doing that, she realizes something. "Hey, Kisshu-san?"

"Hm?"

"Why is it that I don't see you in my class? You did say that A class is a class for those with really good grades or are there more than one A class?" she asks, a bit curious. Now that she realizes it, she only sees him during lunch and after school.

He answers, "Since I am the prince I have to take a special class with my guardians and with the student council. In other words, my classmates are Pai-kun, Taruto-kun, Deep Blue-kun, and Masaya-kun. The prince has a small class because the school board thinks that he could get tainted from the other students."

She comments, "Well that's mean. It's kind of boring when you have that small of a class."

"I guess but I like it since they are all the people that I trust most; them and Ryou-kun and Akasaka-sempai." Well that's a new name.

"Akasaka-sempai? Who's he?"

"You already know him, remember? He's the guy at the front desk."

She's surprise to hear that. The guy at the front desk with the long dark brown hair that's tied into a low pony tail, the kind but mysterious dark brown eyes on his perfectly shaped, pale skin? That guy is another person that Kisshu' trusts?

Trying to change the subject, Ichigo asks, "So how was this morning by the way? Since you ditched Pai-sama and Taruto-sama at the door?" He lightly chuckles at that. That's right, he outran them this morning.

He just tells her, "Oh it was the usual. Right before class started, they come barging in and they start yelling at me on how they looked all over the stupid school to find me. I told them that it was no use getting angry at me since I did all of my morning duties. And as always, Deep Blue-kun comments on how I'm going to regret it one of these days and Masaya-kun just laughs at the whole thing."

"But why do you try to lose them in the first place? They're your guardians so they're supposed to fallow you around, right?" she asks.

He answers, "It's because that they are my guardians that I run from them. It gets old on how they're supposed to fallow me everywhere and have to test my food for poison and such. Not to mention they're supposed to make sure that I do the morning duties, the lunch duties, and that I go to the hosting activity before anyone else arrives, like how the hime-sama arrives as well."

She asks, "So you also lose them because you don't want to do the duties?"

"No. I like doing things last minute. Especially when I tell Ryou-kun that I can't attend the hosting activity. He looks so cute when he's upset at me."

Ichigo's only reaction is that he may look like an angel but he has to be the devil. When she was done, she dipped her hands in the water and tells him, "Finished, your highness."

"Hahaha," he tells her sarcastically. Then he starts moving away a bit and she takes that time to see if she can get a quick whiff at his conditioner.

'_Hmmm. __**Midori**__ brand, calming breeze. Again it suits him and naturally he can afford this brand. He says __**Sakura**__ is expensive? I get lucky if I ever get this brand on my birthday. This brand is at least worth a five sports cars and the complete set is a five story mansion worth.'_

"Smells good?"

She jumps from that and backs off as she sees Kisshu with a washcloth with body wash on it; her body wash from the smell of it. She asks, "What you want know?"

"Just wanted to scrub your back. After this, you can wash the rest of your body without me bothering you. After all, the back is hard to get," he notes. As annoying as that is, he's right.

She lets out a sigh in frustration. "Fine and I'm sure that you want me to wash your back when you're done."

"Please?" he asks, putting his hands together in a prayer.

She rolls her eyes and answers, "Fine. But when we're done, we are eight feet away from the other and I don't want you looking at my body, got it?!"

"As long as you don't try to get a peek at me," he tells her, breaking his hand prayer.

"I'm not you!" she tells him, red.

After that, he washed her back with her _Sakura_ brand and he washes his with his _Midori_ brand. One time while he was washing her back, he commented that she has such soft and smooth skin. Since they're wearing long pants and long sleeve uniforms since it's winter season, none of the other students can see her skin. She hopes that when it is spring time, no one will notice her skin since she still wants to make a low profile. He tells her that she's failing at that and she shuns. After they were done with the other, they got eight feet away like she ruled and they washed their own body without looking at the other's body; almost. One time when Ichigo wasn't looking, Kisshu looks over his shoulder to look at her body for a quick moment. Even though she can get away with being a boy at the school with her uniform on, she can look like a girl if she puts on a regular shirt and pants or even a dress. She does have a nice figure and he smiles in satisfaction. He turns away before he got caught.

After the bath, Ichigo heading out first, and they changed into their sleep wear, they both go straight to homework. Fifteen minutes later, Kisshu finishes his and puts them away in his bag as Ichigo is half way down but it stuck on her worst subject, math and she still has science to go through after that. He looks at her and sees her frustrated aura that's hanging over her like a cloud. He leans over her and her frustration was replace with everlasting bliss. He says, "Told ya that you needed help. Now what do we have here?"

She tries to explain to him but she kept getting distracted by his smell. It's intoxicating and it's making her mouth water. But she needs to focus! "But I don't understand this stupid formula at all! Can't there be some shortcuts or something?"

"Only a few," he tells her. Her eyes look up at him in a hopeful matter but looking up became a bad idea. She got enchanted by his beauty again.

The grace of his dark emerald green hair that pours passed his shoulders, gently brushing against his skin. Since he's so close to her, she can faintly touch his soft delicate skin; his skin that gives off a cool and gentle touch to her warm skin. She can hear his heart beat and it's so calm and soft, causing her to now fall completely under his spell. His golden amber eyes are swallowing her up and she feels so safe and warm in them. His tight jaw and his tight neck reveal to her every line he has up there, so perfect and so toned. She can even see how tight his arms are and how well toned they are. About now, she would love to know how much they can carry.

"Did you get that?" he asks, looking down at her. When he looks down, he got really close again. Close enough for Ichigo to wake up from her dream land.

She looks down, ashamed that she was sharing and tells him, "K-Kind of. Can you show it to me?" Now half way back, she tries to swallow up all of her drool that gathered up in her mouth.

He softly smiles at her and answers, "Sure. Let's try this first problem here." He grabs her writing hand and she turns red again.

He tells her again and this time she pays attention. She figures that since she's already enchanted, again, if she listens to his angelic voice then she can pay more attention to it and this way, she can burn it into her brain in case of a test coming up soon.

"See? Not so bad, right?"

She grumbles him, "Yeah, sure. Easier for you to say." He still just smiles.

"Okay, then are you done or one more subject?"

"One more, science."

"What subject?"

"Human population and it's infused with math."

"I see. Well let's get it over with."

"One question!"

"What?"

"How in all the heck do the teachers believe that we can get all of these subjects done? It's impossible!"

"To you it is." She growls at him for that but he still just smiles at her. "It's just the way the school is but they are generous enough to make sure that they don't give you more than two tests in one day."

"Should I be happy with getting three in one day?"

"It's better than all seven, right?"

"Right…"

"Now let's get started, okay?"

"Okay…"

Then they started and with Ichigo's recording machine in her mind on, she listened and memorized everything Kisshu explain to her; all the way down to the number of syllables he used and the number of breathes he used to explain it to her. Then in less than six minutes, she was able to get to the last problem on the comprehension part. Problem is that it's a discussion question so it's going to take her about three more minutes to finish it but Kisshu didn't mind it one bit. Instead, he used at least two of those minutes to stare down at her.

What he sees under him is a pure, innocent being who, of course, has a pure spirit. She did after all pretended to be a boy for a reason that he's known of, yet. But this being has caused him to laugh and smile without a care in the world. He has never done that before since all of his smiles and laughs to his clients have all been forced but they look real enough for them. These laughs and these smiles feel natural like he knows how to smile and laugh for real for years and it's all because of this beautiful being. To him, her red hair feels like the softest feathers he has ever felt in his life. Her skin from when he scrubbed her back is beautiful and soft, almost like pillows. Her eyes, when he last look into them, remind him of sweet milk chocolate that give him a creamy and sweet sensation, especially when he was able to kiss her. He remembers her lips being so soft and so warm that when he parted from her, there were traces of her warmth still on his lips. Even her taste still lingered on his mouth; her taste that was like a sweet forbidden strawberry that only he was able to taste, so far. Now that he thinks about it, it feels like a sin to have taken away her first kiss without her permission. But him making sins like this is what fuels him up.

He bends down closer to her ear and whispers, "Nicely done, Ichigo-kun." His hot breathe warms up her ear and she stops writing for a slit second, feeling the warmth of his breathe and relaxing it; dropping all guards. In fact, she ends up purring in pleasure of his closure and his warmth. She didn't even realize she did it but he heard her. After a bit, she clears her mind and tries to finish writing these last few sentences without fainting.

She knows that she has to say something so she tells him, "Well thanks to you, if I ever get a quiz on this, I should be good. Thank you, Kisshu-san."

He softly smiles at her as she puts he pencil down in 'she's finished' but then next thing she knew, she felt Kisshu's arms wrap around her from behind. It was unexpected so she didn't do anything to get away or even say anything. She's frozen as he tightens his hold on her. Her heat flares up to her face as Kisshu breathes in her wonderful scent. The image of her body is still fresh in his mind and he's quite pleased with that image. Right now more than anything, he wants to hold this being forever and to keep her there; safe in his arms. She's in danger. There's someone out there that he knows can harm her and he wants to protect her. This is actually the first time that he ever wanted to protect anyone like this.

Finally she finds her voice again and she asks, "Kisshu-san? What are you doing?" He doesn't answer her question.

Instead he inhales her scent and breathes out her name. "Ichigo…" The gentleness and feelings in his voice brought Ichigo under his spell again. She doesn't protest as she can feel his hands going to her buttons and he unbuttons one of them. Then he pulls the shirt down a bit from behind and he lightly kisses the back of her neck. His lips on her skin feel like a nice undisturbed hot bathe in the middle of winter. They don't stop there. Then he kisses the back of her shoulder the neck again and finally the side of her face. They were slow and so loving that they brought Ichigo deeper and deeper into this spell on her. After he kisses her face, he hugs again, but tighter and more secure. And all Kisshu has to do is say one thing to destroy the wonderful moment.

"Stay away from Tasuku."

Ichigo comes back to reality right after he said that. Then his arms started to feel too secured for comfort. His voice sounds serious and hard as he tells her, "Don't associate with him or anything. When he comes to you, tell him you're busy and get away from him as fast as you can but look normal."

She asks, "Wh-Why?"

"Because compared to me, he's the real sex crazy guy who desperately wants to be the prince of the school." Ichigo softly gasps in hearing that and she remains silent. She gave him permission to finish the rest of his story. "Tasuku Meguro was one of the first people to give me a red letter. He gave the school so many donations that I had to see him at least ten times a month. Then he decided to make the relationship public, like there was a relationship to begin with. I told him to stop it but he wouldn't listen. Then one day, he got bold enough to kiss me in public. One of the rules is that if you ask one night with the prince or princess, then you must respect them and keep it a secret. Tasuku broke that rule and they took care of it. The only people I trust, Pai-kun, Taruto-kun, Masaya-kun, Deep Blue-kun, and Ryou-kun made sure that he never asks for me again and he's band from the hosting activities. Then to protect Zakuro-san, they made sure that he doesn't order her as well. He never did and never tried. After that, he got interested in any new boy that comes to the school. First he's nice to them like someone you would want to be friends with for life, then he seduces them, and when he's done, he tosses them away like a used tissue and finds a new target. Most of the students have already become his victims and his next target is you. He already told you about the prostitution and probably more, but he was trying to gain your trust by making you feel safe with. You need to stay away from him now."

Ichigo could trust Kisshu in a heartbeat but she still has a brain and that brain contains memories and her own judgment. She shutters, really not wanting to say this, "B-But he was so nice to me. How could he-" Kisshu knew where she was going when he just heard 'but' so before she finished her second sentence, he lets her go and turns her chair around so that she can look directly at him. She doesn't try to continue talking when her eyes became locked with his. Her voice freezes and fear started to creep back in when she sees those same eyes she remembers seeing at lunch time in the garden.

He yells, "Ichigo! I am telling you to stay away from him! He already hurt so many boys as it is and if he hurt you, I'll.." He doesn't finish. Instead he just stares at her right in the eyes, holding back his sentence. She's terrified as it is and Kisshu can clearly see that. If he tells her what he could do to Tasuku, he might scared her to death.

She's shivering under his touch and he can see water starting to water up in her eyes. That was what made him lose his anger. He's surprise that he's the one making her shake. He's the one who's making her cry. He looks away, ashamed and he lets her go. He goes to his side and tells her, "It's late. We have another long day tomorrow."

Ichigo looks down at her lap and tries to calm down her still fast beating heart and her tears that have yet to escape. She wipes them away and nods, mumbling, "Right. Goodnight."

"Night."

After that, Ichigo just cleans her desk up a bit and turns off the lights. By then, Kisshu was already under the covers. Ichigo goes to her bed and tries to sleep but she can't. Two hours later, she still can't sleep. Her mind is still wondering about what Kisshu just warned her and about how serious he was.

'_He's not exactly the serious type to begin with!'_ she thinks, lying on her bed. _'Since I got here, which is not very long, he's always been the teasing type. He's the one who just lives through life without a care in the world. Personally he has worries but he doesn't look it. For him to be that serious must be something big, but he can't be!'_ She remembers how he was the first person to just go up to her and talk to her. He didn't even look at her like she is a freak like how everyone else was. But yet again, Kisshu did tell her that he's nice to the new comers and then he seduces them. She did find out that he seems to be interested in her before class started so that's evidence to support Kisshu's warning. _'Not to mention…'_

'_**I am telling you to stay away from him! He already hurt so many boys as it is and if he hurt you, I'll..'**_

'_The anger and seriousness in his eyes were scary, not to mention his voice was like swords; striking fear right into my heart. AAH!! This is so confusing!! What I need right now is sleep!! So sleep, DORK!!'_

She closes her eyes and tries to sleep, but obviously she's too tense, too stress. The cure of her tenseness was a warm hand touching her head and gently petting it. She didn't think much of it, besides that it started to calm her down and she relaxes a whole lot more. Moments later, she really starts to sleep and her soft snores filled the air.

What happened was Kisshu couldn't sleep either. He was regretting yelling at Ichigo like that and for nearly making her cry. Since she woke up on the wrong side this morning, she seemed to be the kind who wouldn't cry so easily. Obviously not since she almost did. Then two hours later, he couldn't take it anymore. He figured that she was already asleep so what she did instead was get off of the bed and take a chair next to her bed. He stared at her for a moment since her back is to him but her hair is loose and opened for him to touch. That was what he did. He reached for her head and started petting her hair like a cat. Then he smiles at her when her snores could be heard.

'_So she was awake the whole time, huh?'_ Then he lost his smile when he got an idea. _'Then she couldn't sleep after I yelled at her. Ichigo, I'm sorry but…_ _I guess, you're someone I really want to protect. I don't think I can take it if Tasuku hurt you.'_

"Nyaa…" he hears Ichigo let out. He gets out of his thoughts from that sound as Ichigo pulls her legs and her arms closer. He forgets about his earlier thoughts and lightly laughs at how Ichigo sleeps.

"You're really are a little kitty, Ichigo," he says out loud, no harm since she's asleep. Just to test, his hand goes to the back of her ear and he scratches it. She smiles in her sleep and starts purring. That made Kisshu chuckle even more. After scratching, he goes back to petting her soft hair and can only say one thing about it. "You're hair is like soft fur. Ichigo, you are a cat."


	8. Love’s Misunderstandings

Ch. 8: Love's Misunderstandings

It's another day at St. Ange and Ichigo is walking down a disserted hallway to get to class. She lets out a sigh and thinks, _'That idiot of a prince!'_ She's tired and annoyed after what happened this morning. When Ichigo woke up after having a little fight with Kisshu, she wakes up to the smell of something burning. She can still remember perfectly what happened before he went running off to avoid Pai and Taruto once again.

_This morning…_

'_**What's that smell?'**__ Ichigo wonders, sitting up on her bed. She rubs her eyes and takes in another breathe. She gasps. __**'Is this a fire?! Kisshu!'**__ She jumps out of bed and runs to the kitchen. But when she stops in front of the counter to see, she sees Kisshu in his uniform with sleeves rolled up and he has a spatula and pan in his hands._

_He greets, "Good morning, Ichigo-kun. Sleep well?" He's smiling at her like there's nothing wrong and she turns red from the smile. One of his best, it would seem. When she looks down, she sees the food that's in the pan and that was when she noticed the black smoke. The food is even black._

_She asks him, "What are you doing?!!"_

_She runs inside and he answers, "Making breakfast."_

_Ichigo takes the pan and the spatula from him and moves it away from the heat. She turns the heat off and blows the smoke away to see what exactly was it that he tried to cook. She moves the food around with the spatula and then asks him, "What exactly did you put in here?!"_

_He makes a list with his fingers. "Potatoes, eggs, rice, and I believe milk. I want to make you an omelet."_

_She tells him, "An omelet does NOT include rice and milk! Were you trying to burn the school down?!"_

_He backs away and tells her, "Sorry, sorry! I just wanted to make you breakfast as an apology, that's all." She calms down from that. He smiles at her with sincere as he says, "I'm sorry that I yelled at you last night. I was just so upset that I exploded. It was childish and rude of me."_

_She turns red from his smile but she looks away. She puts the food in the trash and tells him, "It's alright. I know that you didn't mean to yell. I'll keep in mind of what you said about Tasuku so don't worry about it." Next thing she got was a surprise hug from him._

_He cheers, "Ichigo-kun!" The hug was unexpected and almost feels like a child just hugged her._

_She yells, "Don't do that! I almost burned your head off with the pan!"_

_Now…_

After that, Kisshu had to go because she woke up late. She asked about breakfast and he tells her that she can make a big lunch. She was going to say something but he left before she could. He was able to get away from Pai and Taruto right before they knocked on the door. Ichigo had to quickly hide her hair in the wig without any pins or clips to answer the door. They ask if he was already gone without saying 'good mornin'g or anything. She answers yes and they were off like the wind. They literally blew her wig off. She had to grab it and run back in before anyone saw her and her secret.

After making lunch, eating breakfast, and getting ready, she heads out for class. But when she turns the corner, she bumps into someone. She says, "Sorry!"

"Morning, Ichigo-san!"

Ichigo looks up and it's Tasuku. He's smiling at her and she's suddenly really nervous. She still remembers Kisshu's words as clear as day.

_**First he's nice to them like someone you would want to be friends with for life, then he seduces them, and when he's done, he tosses them away like a used tissue and finds a new target. Most of the students have already become his victims and his next target is you. He already told you about the prostitution and probably more, but he was trying to gain your trust by making you feel safe with. You need to stay away from him now.**_

Nervously, Ichigo greets, "Good morning, Tasuku-kun!"

"Hey, since we're both have the same class, how about we accompany each other? It would be a lot of fun!" he notes. Now she's scared.

She tells him, "Sorry but I actually need to run!" She quickly wonders, _'Why was I turning the corner anyway?'_ "I need to ask the teacher something I didn't quite get on the homework so I thought I ask before class starts. See ya!"

But right when she was going to run for it, he grabs her wrists and pushes her to the wall. She crashes, dropping her bag in the process and then she feels Tasuku's hands grab her wrists and pins her to the wall. She looks up at him in surprise and the first thing she sees his hungry, evil brown eye. She was paralyzed where she was pin.

He says, "Looks like for once, the great oji told you something. Tell me what exactly did he tell you? Did he tell you the whole truth or only part of it? I do hope he talked about our past relationship but yet again, that's not something you should talk about when you first meet."

She was scared at first, but then she got angry. "You two didn't have a relationship to begin with! You were using him! Oji-sama isn't a toy you think you could just fool around with!"

He grins even more. "So he did tell you. I'm so happy." He didn't look happy and she gained back some of her fear but her strong face was still on. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. "You want to know why I was hitting on all of the boys; especially the new comers? It's because I wanted Oji to be jealous." Her eyes are wide from that. "I wanted him to be so jealous that he would come back to me and beg me to come back. But he didn't budge. I loved oji, more than all of the boys here and I wanted him to feel the same pain I've been feeling in my heart for years. At first, it seemed to be impossible and I was ready to give up but now I found a new way to hurt him."

Before she could ask him, he suddenly kissed her full on the lips. Her eyes widen more than they ever did before and she could feel his tongue entering her mouth. She struggled and screamed but his lips muffled voice and his body is pressed against her so she could hardly move. His grip was tight and strong. He moves her wrists to above her head and he holds both wrists with one hand. His lips started to move down from her lips to down her jaw line and her neck. He used his free hand to cover her mouth so that she still couldn't scream but she didn't scream anymore. She was just trying to struggle. All the while, he's too strong.

Then something pulled him off her and before either Ichigo or Tasuku could see who it is, Tasuku gets a punch right in the face. He crashes into the opposite wall and Ichigo is panting. Then her savior is standing right in front of her and he's pushing her close to the wall. It's Kisshu. His voice is low and sharp as he asks, "What did I say before, Tasuku?!"

'_He's scary,'_ Ichigo thinks, staring up at him in surprise. Was this Kisshu on the brink of being completely pissed off?

Tasuku rubbed his red cheek with the back of his hand and looks at it to see a small amount of blood. He grins and stands up. He greets, "Good morning, oji. On your way to class?"

"Shut your damn mouth!" he growled. Ichigo is surprise to hear that now. It looks like Kisshu is really, really, _really_ close to exploding.

'…_all be because of me?'_ Ichigo wonders, looking behind Kisshu's shoulder.

Tasuku tells him, "Well I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"I warned you to stay away from Ichigo! That's what I'm talking about! If you lay a finger on him, I will personally send your sorry ass to the nurse's office!"

"Well what about you, oji?" That question surprised both of them. Tasuku was no longer grinning or smiling. He looks dead serious. "Since Ichigo-san is your new target, who do you think will hurt her more? You or me?" Ichigo is surprise.

'_That's right. Kisshu-san made it clear that he will take me one day,'_ she reminds herself, remembering her first night here.

Kisshu growls again and tells him, "I know that I am the one who's going to hurt you if you come within three feet of him!"

"Like how you hurt me, oji?" Now that was a shocker to him. Ichigo notices that and for one moment, there was a sign of guilt on his face.

"That's enough, Tasuku."

All three of them look up at the hallway and they see both Deep Blue and Masaya. Ichigo's cheeks turn red and her hopes started to rise. Tasuku didn't seem surprise as Kisshu is. He asks, "What are you two doing here?"

Deep Blue reminds, "As the president and vice president of the St Ange student council, it is our duty to watch out for the care and safety of the school's students; no matter how annoying they can be." He was mentioning her but it was no time to be glaring at anyone.

"Tasuku Meguro," Masya addresses. "For nearly rapping a student and for threatening the prince, I am afraid I have no choice but to send you to the head master's office. You will be judged and questioned to stay at the school or to be expelled." Tasuku only grinned at that.

He asks, "Why bother questioning me? All who have to report to the head master's office is immediately expelled from the school." Then for one moment, Ichigo notices that there is a hint of sadness in his eyes as he started walking towards both Masaya and Deep Blue.

Masaya looks at both Kisshu and Ichigo and smiles. He asks Kisshu, "Be a prince and walk Momomiya-san to class. He's probably too freaked out to be left alone."

"I was planning on it anyway."

Then with that, all three of them disappear through teleportation. After they were gone, Ichigo clings to Kisshu's back. He didn't expect that. She tells him, "Don't move. I just want to be like this a little longer." So he just stood there, allowing her to grip the back of his uniform all she wants.

But after a few minutes, Kisshu asks her, "Are you crying?" He turns around and she allows him too. He looks at her face and a few tears are falling from her eyes. She tries to wipe them away and when he looks at her face.

She tells him, "I'm not crying. You're fabric was in my eyes." But that excuse didn't seem to fly because more tears started to fall.

Kisshu's expression softens as he takes her glasses off. She's surprise by that as he's right at her face and he tells her, "It's okay to cry, you know. The worst is over and I'm right here."

'_He's right,'_ she thinks as more tears started to fall. _'But that's not why I'm crying. I was scared, yes but I'm not because of that. I'm crying because of what happened.'_

Then she started sobbing. Kisshu took that as a signal to hold her. He pulls her close and held her. She's surprise as he wraps his arms securely around her. He starts to rub the back of her head and tells her, "I'm here, Ichigo-kun. I'm here."

She closes her eyes and mumbles, "Yes."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Creak_

Everyone, including the teacher looks up at the door and Ichigo is there. She closes the door behind her and bows. She tells them, "Sorry to interrupt."

The teacher gives her a pity look and says, "It's alright, Momomiya-kun. Take your seat, we were just about to start history." In her mind, Ichigo groans at that but walks to her seat anyway.

On her way there, she notices that some of the students are tearing a piece of paper and start writing on it like they just figure out the cure for cancer and needs to be sent to the president now! As she was sitting down on her desk, some of the students were passing notes and for those who retrieved it, read it and then gasp. She felt everyone's eyes on her and suddenly felt really uncomfortable.

The teacher announces, "Okay, everyone! Quiet down! Take out your history book and go to page 231." The all of the students obeyed.

Two subjects passed and Ichigo wasn't paying attention to squat! Her mind was somewhere else but she made it look like she was paying attention so that she won't have to answer any questions. She did turn around to look at the back and Tasuku's seat is still empty.

'_Was what Tasuku said was true? Is he going to be expelled?'_ she wonders, almost sounding worried. _'Sure, he probably deserves it after breaking so many hearts to so many boys but I can't seem to think of him as a bad person. Am I going crazy?'_

To break away her thoughts, a small little ball lands on desk; a ball of paper. She looks around but no one seems to be looking at her. She un-crumbles the paper and looks at what it has to say; _**Did you really nearly get raped by Tasuku? That was fast!**_

'_Obviously he had his share of classmate hearts.'_ Ichigo puts the note away and looks back at the math equations on the board. They're pretty much giving her a headache. She looks away and wonders, _'Was Tasuku really doing this because of his love for the prince or is it something else? I'll say this much, if any girl were to fall in love with him I would feel so bad for her.'_

"_**Why?...Why would he say that to me when he already knows I love him so much?!"**_

'_Hold the phone!'_ Ichigo wonders as her head snaps up in total surprise. She wonders, _'He's not…THAT Tasuku is he?'_

Quickly, she goes to her note book and starts writing. After a bit, she tears it out of her book and folds it. She writes down Tasuku's name on it and then puts it in her pocket. "Sensei!" she calls, raising her hand. The teacher looks at her from the board and she says, "May I please be excused? I'm not well."

"I understand," the teacher says. "You may go." Ichigo nods and then heads for the door. Some of the students started to whisper now as one of the students looks bored.

After escaping class, Ichigo starts to quickly head her way to the office. Thanks to Kisshu and her recording machine of hearing his voice, she knows how to get to the head master's office. She remembers that she has to go up one fleet of stairs, take two lefts, three rights, and then another left. It was a lot of fast walking in those big empty hallways. When she finally found it, she took a moment of breathe before leaning her ear on the door and listening in.

"Tasuku, for your wild and inappropriate behavior you will be asked to leave this school. You may stay here for one more night but tomorrow, we want you off this premises."

"Yes, sir."

"You are excused to go to your room and start packing. We'll contact your family."

"Thank you sir."

'_Thanks?'_ Ichigo wonders. _'You're being expelled, you idiot! Hold on! Are you coming this way, now? Oh shoots!'_ Quickly, Ichigo takes her note and puts it on the ground in front of the door. Then she starts to run for dear life, trying to be as silent as she possibly can.

Tasuku opens the door and closes it behind him after leaving. But instead of walking away, he leans on the door and chuckles. Sad eyes and a sad smile appear on his face as he mumbles, "I guess this is goodbye for real this time." He was going to walk away but because he was looking down, he saw Ichigo's note and his name on it. He bends down to pick it up and he opens it, only to gasp by what it says inside.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo puts the last hair clip in her hair and fastens the wig on her head. She straights her sweater and her shirt before putting her glasses on. She looks over her shoulder and Kisshu is soundly sleeping on his bed at 11:45 at night. Ichigo has guilt painted on her face as she whispers to him, "Sorry, Kisshu-san. But I won't be gone long." Then she quietly heads for the door and exits. She closes the door softly behind her to reduce the amount of noise. Then she heads for the door out of the dorm and tries her best to not wake up Taruto or Pai in case they have very sensitive hearing.

Meanwhile soon after she left the dorm, Kisshu opens his eyes and sits up on his bed. He looks over at the clock to see the time before yawning and rubbing his right eye. He wonders out load, "What the heck is Ichigo-kun doing wondering around this late at night?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Just outside the school dormitory, Tasuku is waiting in jeans, a black tank top, and blue jacket. He's behind the dormitory and is leaning his back on the wall. He looks up at the night sky for a bit before looking at his watch.

"Tasuku-kun," Ichigo calls. He looks up to the left and sees Ichigo as she just turns the corner. "Thank you for coming out her so late."

His grin appears on his face as he asks, "Mind explaining to me why we're here? If you're here to beg for me, oji might get angry." She didn't look affected by his words one bit.

She walks a little closer to him and asks, "Are you familiar with Berry Shirayuki?" Not only did Tasuku's grin disappear, but his whole expression changes completely. Fist, he looked cocky and a bit seductive but when she asked, his eyes were wide and his pupils were small. His mouth was slightly open a bit shaky as his breathe got smaller. She asks him, "You know her, don't you?"

His expression calms down a bit after a while when he asks, "H-How do you know her?" She just stares at him for a few moments.

She walks up to him and asks, "If I tell you, would you promise to not tell anyone? The school or even Berry?" She was right in front of him by then.

He raises a brow in confusion but answers, "I promise."

Ichigo lets out a sigh and mumbles, "I know I'm going to regret this." But she grabs his hand and presses it against her chest; in between her breasts. At first, he was curious about her moments but when he sees how his hand sinks in between her chest, his eyes widen up and his mouth was closed.

He pulls the hand back and asks in surprise, "You're a-"

Quickly, she interrupts him, "Hush! Don't say it out load! Do you think I want the whole school to know?"

He starts mumbling and his cheeks are red now. Oh wonderful, he's self conscious NOW. "B-B-B-But w-why? Don't tell me that you're a fan of oji and is here to stalk him?!" Now she's surprise.

She tells him, "Heck no! I didn't even know the club existed, if you can believe that."

"I think I believe that but it's really hard."

"Well anyway, I'm here on a different matter." She straightens her shirt up a bit and says, "Back to the matter at hand, I know Berry because I used to go to La Cielo. She's my best friend and we share everything." She waits for a response but there was none. He was speechless so she continues, "Let me see if I can remember the story right. She told me when she was deeply depressed. Both you and Berry used to be engaged but all you two were when you were young was childhood friends. Then when you saw Berry with another boy from St. Ange, you were heartbroken, correct? She told me over and over that she wanted to clear up the misunderstanding but you told her that you were in love with someone else before she could say anything." His eyes soften and narrow from that reminder. He lowers his head, ashamed and looks down at the ground.

"There was not much she can say really," he tells her, softly. "When I told her that I loved someone else, I was lying. I didn't have anyone because I loved her, more than anything. I called her to tell that when I asked her to use the hosting club as an excuse. After what happened, I left and I was crying. I was in the bathroom at the time and I was balling my eyes out. Then oji was there. I can still remember so clearly what he told me. _'Hearts are broken every day, but love blooms every day as well. For now, cry as many tears as you can but tomorrow, look for someone who could patch up the wounds and put you back on your feet one hundred percent. Don't give up.'_ Hehe, he just joined the school around that time and he was already acting like a prince.

"Shortly afterwards, there was the prince elections and he was pronounced prince. He was the most beautiful person I ever saw. He's smart, strong, and handsome. It was a no brainer that anyone would fall for the prince so I became one of those people and the first to ask my father to make a donation to the school so that I could sleep with him. I wanted him to be the one to patch up my wounds. Then I got obsessive and ended up hurting myself even more. All the while, I believe I hurt Berry even more. She probably hates me now."

As surprise and amazed that Kisshu is that caring and wonderful, Ichigo tried to leave her wonderful fantasies on the side as she tells Tasuku, "Berry…still loves you, Tasuku." His head snapped up back at her as his eyes are wide again. She smiles and tells him, "There was a day when she was crying for days. I asked her what was wrong and she told me 'He doesn't understand. Why?...Why would he say that to me when he already knows I love him so much?' Those were his words when she was clinging to me. I asked for more information but that was all she was going to tell me. She still loves you to this day, Tasuku. She hasn't come to the hosting club to see that boy, has she?" Tasuku's eyes were entrée plates after that. Ichigo was still smiling at him as she instructs, "You have to leave campus tomorrow, right? My suggestion is that you go see her and come clean. Even if you tell her about that you nearly raped a student, I'm sure that she will forgive you. Not immediately but in time."

There was a moment of silence before Tasuku smiled as well. He shortly giggled and Ichigo saw right there, his true smile. He tells her, "I guess I can ask." His smile becomes sweet and gentle as he gently pets her head and tells her, "Thank you, Ichigo-kun. I'll keep your secret and if everything works out, I'll send you a wedding invitation."

She tells him, "Well hopefully by then, I'm home with my family and they've forgiven me for running away."

Tasuku blinks in confusion but just mumbles, "I won't ask. Good night, Ichigo-kun." Then he starts to walk away from her and she turns around to watch him go.

"Goodnight, Tasuku-kun."

When he was out of sight, Ichigo felt strong arms wrap around her from behind. If she didn't hear his voice, she would have screamed. "That was so touching. I think I'm going to cry." Kisshu. "Ichigo-kun, hold me."

"You idiot!" Ichigo yells, hitting him away. She bonks his head and he holds in pain. That was surprising. She yells, "Are you trying to scare the living day lights out of me or are you trying to-"

"Hush!!" he tells her, quietly with one hand over her mouth and the other with a pointed a finger in front of his lips. She stays quiet as he asks her, "You want the whole school to hear us? We're not supposed to be out this late."

Still upset, she pushes his hand down and whispers, "Then take us back to the dorm door! You can't teleport us to the rooms right?"

He huffs, almost like a girl, and says, "Well before I do that, I need payment." She gasps at that as his seductive, teasing nature is surfacing. His hand goes under her chin as he tells her, "I told you before, didn't I? My nature is a little greedy and to do something in return, I need a little extra. Tasuku was able to kiss you and touch you, right? I'm the only one who can do that."

Before she knew it, she was pushed to the wall and his lips met hers. Her eyes were closed from the sudden kiss but she didn't kiss him back. His hands grasp her wrists and she's pinned to the wall again. He kisses her kips over and over and soon his tongue entered her mouth. His tongue and his kisses started to move in rhythm and she was helpless. She was letting off soft moans from his kisses but she didn't return the kisses. Then his mouth moved from her mouth to her jaw line and then her neck, right where Tasuku last kiss her. But this time, he was kissing her neck a little harder; hard enough that she might see a hickey in the morning. When he was done, he looks back at her and his eyes are glossy, her cheeks are red, and her breathing is short.

One hand lets go of her wrists and travels done. He smirks and asks, "What happened to all of that fight you had before?" Right after that, his hand was in between her breasts and that set off her button.

She pushes him and this time, kicks him. "You idiot!!"

He whines, "Ow, ow, ow, ow!!"

"Now you had your fun, now take me back to the room!"

"Fine, fine, but please be quiet."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Good morning!"

"Morning!

"Hey, did you get that homework last night?"

"What do you have for lunch?"

"Berry onee-chan!!"

A young girl with long blond hair and light red eyes looks up the stairs and sees her smiling friends; Lettuce, Pudding, and Mint. She greets, "Good morning, everyone!!"

When she reaches the stairs, Mint asks, "Why are you out here so early?"

"Well I just thought I get some exercise by walking around. The morning air only comes at five, you know," she answers, giggling like an idiot.

Mint comments, "Berry, I swear you're crazy."

"Mint-san," Lettuce nervously calls, trying to calm her down.

Pudding cheers, "We're going to the club today, na no da! Want to come, na no da?" Berry's eyes grow wide for a moment, surprise to hear that but her expression soon relaxes into a soft gentle smile.

She answers, "Sorry, but Ms. Mimi wants me stay after class again today. She tells me that I need to retake a quize."

Lettuce asks, "Do you need help, Berry-san?"

"No, I got it!"

_Ring, ring_

_Ring, ring, ring_

"Well that's the bell," Mint points out as some of the other girl students start to walk into the building.

"Time for school, na no da!!"

"Shall we go?" Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding just nod and start heading for the doors. Berry soon fallows behind them but on the way there, she sees a reflection in the windows. The window is reflecting off a boy. As her friends go inside, she turns around and she sees Tasuku. A gasp escapes her lips as she goes down the stairs and runs to him. She stops in front of him and asks, "Tasuku, what are you doing here? School is starting, isn't it?" Then without another second after her last word, Tasuku hugs her.

He immediately cheers, "Berry, you look extra cute today!!" Berry's face is red from that but she's surprise.

She pushes Tasuku away, surprise and embarrassed as she asks, "Hold the phone! What's going on? Why are you here?"

He smiles at her and tells her, "I'm here to see my fiancé of course."

Her cheeks flare up even more and her heart is fluttering. "Your fiancé?"

"Yep! Berry, I'm sorry that I was cruel and that I hurt you. I finally got some sense back into me and I figured out a few things." He grabs her hand and tells her, "I love you, Berry. More than anything. Will you be my fiancé again after everything you heard?"


	9. Duties

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Long time no talk. I just want to say that you all are wonderful to be so patient with me because I had exams so I had to study for that. But it's over now! HOORAY!! Now I can focus on my stories all summer! There's just one small little dilemma that I am a bit irritated about. You see, I've noticed this for a long time and the thing is I would really, really, really want to know how my story is! If it sucks, tell me! Better yet, flame me if you want! I just want to know how it's going because now I'm getting about one review each chapter. I'm not trying to sound selfish. Right now, I sound anxious. So I'm going to make you all a deal! I'm not going to let out another chapter for any of my stories until I at least get three or four for each one I'm writing now. I'm sorry but that's how I am.**

**Anyway, thank you for those that have been reviewing and I'm sorry for my lecture. I do NOT own TMM or the songs I've used in my stories. Thank you and please enjoy!!**

Ch. 9: Duties

It's another beautiful morning and Kisshu decides to spend a few extra minutes in the green house. He's walking slowly and gracefully down the trail, passing exotic and beautiful flowers and plants. The sun is shining through the clouds and into the greenhouse, making the color of the flowers brighten up. The air is clean and he can smell every scent the plants give off when he passes them. Finally, he reaches his destination. He looks up at the giant tree and stares at it in all of its glory. He walks towards it and lightly touches the trunk of the tree. He rubs the trunk until he walks closer to lean against the tree. He rests the side of his face against it, almost like he's listening into the heart beat of the tree. He closes his eyes and relaxes against the tree.

'_It's getting to that time of year, isn't it? Nii-kun.'_

_Ding-Dong_

_Ding-Dong_

Kisshu opens his eyes and lets out a sigh. He looks up at the tree and back down at where his hand is. He rubs the trunk again before pulling his hand back and teleporting away from the greenhouse to his class. The first person to see that he has arrived is Masaya.

"Good morning, Lord Kisshu," he greets.

Kisshu greets, his carefree attitude returning, "Good morning, Masaya-kun. Good morning, Deep Blue-kun." Deep Blue looks up from the small paper work on his desk and sees him.

Deep Blue answers, "Good morning, my lord. Do I have to ask where Pai and Taruto are?"

"I think it's best you don't."

Deep Blue rolls his eyes and goes back to work as Masaya giggles. Now the only three people in the room are Kisshu, Deep Blue, and Masaya. Pai and Taruto have yet to arrive. Kisshu goes to his desk and sits down, waiting for the teacher and his body guards to arrive. Their teacher is always late.

"My lord," Deep Blue calls. Kisshu looks up and Deep Blue is already in front of his desk with papers. He puts the papers down with a pen and tells him, "These needs to be reviewed and signed with your permission. But read them this time so we don't have to have another drama going around the school." The last time Kisshu just signed a paper without reading it, he signed a permission slip to the school that they can have an all you can eat sugar buffet. It made all of the students hyper and then there was a food fight in the café. Kisshu asked for that paper and he tore it up. He left Deep Blue and Masaya to deal with sending everyone who participated with the food fight to detention.

Kisshu looks at the stack and asks, "Why is it so big?"

Deep Blue scolds, "Maybe if you stop running around and actually focus on your little duties like a responsible prince, it wouldn't get so big."

Kisshu lets out a sigh and takes the first paper to read. He mumbles, "I'm going to have to get Ichigo-kun an eye patch to block the light so he can sleep. This is going to take me all night if Pai and Taruto come any sooner than five minutes."

"Well since Tasuku is gone, we can transfer Ichigo to Tasuku's roommate."

Instantly, Kisshu answers, "Not an option. He's perfectly fine where he is now and if there is a problem, I'll write myself one of these things and sign it." Masaya looks up from his paper work to Kisshu while he signs one paper and goes to the other. Deep Blue stares down at him as well.

_Last Night…_

"_Now you had your fun, now take me back to the room!"_

"_Fine, fine, but please be quiet."_

_In the school building about nine stories up, Masaya is looking down from the window and smiles at the happy scene Kisshu and Ichigo are having. Deep Blue is there too and they saw everything from when Tasuku arrived to Ichigo hitting Kisshu for touching her chest._

_Masaya comments, "Feisty one, isn't she? And very interesting. She was able to delete the darkness in Tasuku's heart."_

_Deep Blue walks back to his bed shortly after Kisshu teleports both Ichigo and him to their dorm room. He asks, "Should we allow this to continue? A girl has entered our school and should be taken care of immediately."_

"_No one else knows about her secret but us and Lord Kisshu. Besides, I think she'll make a good one. It is that time of year."_

"_Already? Time goes by fast since that happened."_

_Deep Blue was looking down when he said that. What he didn't see was that Masaya walked towards him and used his hand to make him look up. Deep Blue's face obeyed because it was sudden and he ends up staring directly into Masaya's eyes. Masaya tells him, "Don't be like that, Deep Blue. You told me that girl meant nothing to you."_

"_She didn't. She was annoying."_

"_Then there should be nothing for you to worry about." Deep Blue looks up at his eyes and Masaya leans closer to his face, saying, "You have me now and there is nothing that can separate the bond between us." Then without another word to use, Masaya's lips were pressed against Deep Blue's and he returned the affection._

_Now…_

"KISSHU!!!!"

_Wham_

Both Deep Blue and Kisshu look up at the door in surprise of the door suddenly opening of the class room door and they see both Taruto and Pai there; sweating and panting. Masaya just hums a happy tune while he goes back to work. Deep Blue just turns around and heads back to his desk as it happens again.

"You stupid prince!!" Taruto yells, pointing to him.

Kisshu gets up and greets, "Oh hello, guys. Nice work out?"

"Don't be smart with us, prince!!"

Both Pai and Taruto get off the door and walk up to him. Pai tells him, "Don't 'good morning' us. We've been looking everywhere for you because you ran off."

"How are we supposed to be your protectors is you keep running off like that?!" Out of the two, Taruto sounds like he still has some energy to burn by screaming.

Deep Blue straightens the pile of papers he has as he asks, "My lord, did you finish those papers?"

Kisshu points to the papers and teleports them to Deep Blue's desk. "Here you go."

As Deep Blue was looking through that pack now, he lets out a sigh since he's not surprise that Kisshu doesn't have to do this all night and that this event is happening all over again like always. He tells them, "It's no use scolding him since he does his duties anyway. Besides, this happens every morning. Don't you two ever get tired because I sure am?" Taruto is growling at that remark.

"Don't give us any smart ass remarks, Deep Blue!" But right when he was going to say more, Pai grabs him from behind and pulls him back.

Kisshu lets out a sigh and thinks, _'This happens every morning too.'_ Then he tries to balance the pencil on his nose while Deep Blue looks like he's going to explode.

Masaya sticks a hand in front of Deep Blue and he calms down. "Please excuse Deep Blue's rudeness. But Lord Kisshu, you know they're right." Kisshu takes the pencil off his nose and looks at him in surprise. "You know you can't keep running off like this."

"Now hold on!" Kisshu starts. "I thought you two were on my side in this conversation."

Deep Blue reminds him, "We are but we are also have to make sure that the prince of the school does his duties. But if I didn't know better, I say that you haven't been to the hosting club in over a week now. You wouldn't happen to be skipping because your new roommate is giving you _too much_ distractions. Maybe we should transfer him to Tasuku's roommate after all." Kisshu's eyes became dangerous when Deep Blue stretched two words in one sentence but now his glare is downright deadly. However, he just looks away because he can't hurt Deep Blue like how he was willing to hit Tasuku.

In his mind, he answers, _'I only skipped them because I want to make sure Ichigo is alright.'_ The way his face looks as he thinks that has gotten both Masaya's and Deep Blue's attention. Masaya took it in like a new science fact as Deep Blue is staring at Kisshu suspiciously. Then the teacher came in through teleportation.

Their teacher is an alien and he takes the bell of his desk and rings it. All five of them look up and they see their teacher adjust his glasses as he announces, "Class has started and I want you all to open to page 184 in your math books." They did as the teacher ordered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

But while Kisshu is having problems with his 'friends' lecturing him about his responsibilities, Ichigo has other problems. It's been over a week since the Tasuku incident and her first day and only now she's getting the attention a new comer would have from the school students. The only problem is that the boys are not asking her about her hobbies or if she would meet them at lunch.

"Spill it today, Momomiya! How did the prince look as he saved you from the evil clutches of Tasuku?"

"Did he punch him? No! Oji is too much of a gentleman to resort to violence."

"But didn't Tasuku and oji had a problem when he first became the prince?"

"Oh yeah, but oji is not a barbarian!"

"But it still must have been a magnificent battle!"

"There might have been a good chance of them bad mouthing each other in Latin! I heard they can speak fluently in nearly five different languages."

"Oji is too much of a gentleman."

They're basically answering their own questions without her saying anything. She just has a crowd of oji fans talking around her like a fan club and it's been going on for days. She never answered one of their questions because they don't let her speak, which was okay. It was the fact that they're making up the story in front of her that was annoying.

Then someone noticed something on her neck. He pulls down the shirt's color and says, "Is that what I think it is?!" Then the boys started to crowd around him as Ichigo became shocked to even move.

"Is that a hickey?!"

"Holy hell, boy! Who gave it to you?!"

Then Ichigo remembered that time when Kisshu kissed her and gave her the hickey that night when she last talked to Tasuku. She didn't know it would last this long. She thought that it would wear off in a few days since it happened. No one would have noticed if that happened but it did and now everyone sees it after a week of not noticing it. She takes the boy's hand off her collar and pulls it back up to cover her up. Then the boys started asking questions again.

"Tell us, was it Tasuku or oji?!"

"Who gave you the hickey?!"

"But that event happened a week ago, right? It has to be oji since it's still here!"

"Yep, defiantly oji, especially since alien hickey's last longer than human hickeys."

'_Oh that just answered my question,'_ she thinks. _'Thanks for the info so I could kick Kisshu-san's ass!'_

Then a voice yells, "Why not leave him alone already? Can't you guys see that it's annoying the crap out of him?" Everyone turned around to see who just yelled at them but there's no one there. Ichigo even looks through the small creaks to see and she sees the same results.

'_Who the heck was that? But his voice did sound familiar. Where have I heard it before?'_

But that voice is a big help. It's lunch time so while the boys are distracted, Ichigo takes her lunch box and quietly sneaks away. Surprisingly no one noticed her gone as she starts running out of that classroom when she heard the boys finally notice her gone. She got as far as running down three hallways and making four turns. The last turn she made, she saw someone in front of her. Instantly, she stops because the person she was going to crash into is Deep Blue.

He crosses his arms and asks, "What this I see? Running in the hallways?"

She's a bit irritated about what happened with the boys but she bows to him and tells him, "I'm sorry, Deep Blue-sama! I was just trying to get away!"

"You mean from the boys who are asking you questions about what happened between Tasuku and the prince?"

Sadly, she nods and answers while standing up straight, "Yeah."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing at all. They made up their own story."

"What was the story?"

"They haven't finish it but they say that it must have been a magnificent battle. They didn't say violence because they believe that oji-sama is too much a gentleman for that and they didn't agree to bad language in Latin because he's too much of a gentleman for that, especially since that both him and Tasuku-kun know five different languages fluently."

Deep Blue looks like he couldn't believe this but he knows that it would happen as he mumbles, "Just to be straight, oji knows seven different languages fluently as Tasuku only knows four."

"Well aren't they off by at least one or two languages."

"It's the school gossip. What can you do about that?" Both of them sigh from that. There is actually nothing you can really do about school gossip, especially when it spreads like a virus that never rests. Then Deep Blue tells her, "Momomiya, I didn't come here to chat."

"So you were looking for me," Ichigo points out, raising a brow.

He looks like if he doesn't control his anger, he might get angry and leave without finishing his business. "Look, oji is not doing his duties anymore. Sure, he gets done with the small ones that he usually has to do daily but he hasn't been doing the main one for over a week." Ichigo looks surprise by that bit of information. She always go through the same routine in the morning with Kisshu kissing her goodbye on the cheek and her telling the guards outside that he already left. They always left her in the dust when they hear that. She would think that he has been doing his duties as the prince. Deep Blue adds, "Ever since you came to this school, he's been skipping out on the hosting club. One of the main duties of being a prince is entertaining the boys and girls of the schools, but he hasn't been doing that."

Ichigo is appalled to hear that. "Do you want oji-sama to live the life of a prostitute?"

"It's not my decision! It's the schools and if oji continues this behavior then the school will have no choice but take away his position as prince of the school!" That small bit of information really made Ichigo shock and speechless. Deep Blue was ready for another protest or any word from her but her mind is somewhere else. Her mind is in the past about a week ago when she asked him if he is a prostitute for the school.

"_**I need to be at this school and I need to graduate out this school as the prince. It's my father's wish to graduate as the prince so that I can prove to him that I am worthy of taking over the family business. I want to do anything to make my family proud. Even if I have to give up my innocence and virtue just to put a smile on their faces."**_

"The school needs a responsible pretty boy to have as a prince. Since you seemed to have caused it, I suggest that you fix it. I don't even care if you have to knock some sense back into him."

Before another word was said, two strong arms appear out of nowhere and grab Ichigo from behind. She's surprise by that as the arms pull her into a portal. Deep Blue just watches in surprise as he sees Ichigo get pulled away and the portal closes. Deep Blue lets out a moan of frustration as he grumbles, "How did I not see that coming?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Do you always have to do that?!" Ichigo asks, as she's sitting back on the grass hill with Kisshu's arms wrapped around her.

He ignores the question and tells her, "I've missed you so much, Ichigo-kun." Okay, now she's a bit irritated.

_Bonk_

"Ow…" Kisshu moans, holding his head as Ichigo looks upset. This time, his hands are off her and he's at least six inches away from her.

Ichigo puts her hands on her hips and tells him, "Listen, buddy! You can't keep appearing out of nowhere unexpectedly and pull me into the darkness of a closet or through a portal! I keep thinking that a rapist grabbed me!"

He looks up at her with a hurt expression and tells her, "Sorry, Ichigo-kun. But you're just so cute that if I don't protect you, someone might steal you."

Ichigo rolls her eyes and mumbles, "Yeah, sure. I have so many admires because I look like a geek." She even looks to the side and has her arms crossed in front of her when she said that.

Next thing she knew, she felt his arms wrapped around her again. "You're cute to me and from what I've heard, you've gotten even popular than you did when you first came." She couldn't say anything. His hold and the warmth of his arms were unexpected and they feel so warm and comforting. She almost got lost in his magical trance again. Then he asks her, "What's for lunch, honey?"

She comes back to reality and goes to her bento box. It's a two layer one so it's a layer for each one. She un covers them and gives Kisshu his own layer. She tells him, "Today's lunch is a nice variety of sushi, tempera, soba with its own dipping sauce, and rice." The way it looks is so well down with elegance and they look so fresh. Kisshu had to stare at the food a moment longer to make Ichigo feel a bit unease. "If you don't like anything particularly on this plate, you can tell me and I'll go to the café to get you something to eat."

He looks up at her and asks, "Who said I don't like it?" He puts the layer down and hugs Ichigo again. She turns bright red from this as he tells her, tenderly, "I love your cooking, Ichigo-kun. I would live my whole life on your cooking and thanks to your teachings during dinner, I at least have some home economic skills. Thank you." She couldn't say anything. She could only hear and the only thing she hears right now is his heart beating calmly in his chest. The melody of his heart beat almost made Ichigo under his spell again but she has a stronger will this time. Especially after what Deep Blue just told her.

"Kisshu-san?" she calls. He looks down at her as she pushes herself away from him. Her hands are still on his chest as she asks him, "How did you find me when Tasuku was going to rape me?" Now that was unexpected and out of the blue.

Kisshu raises a brow at that as he answers, "I just knew. I knew that you were in trouble and I wanted to protect you." His fingers brush gently against her cheek as he tells her, "You're my precious little kitty and you're mine alone. No one else can have you or touch you." His lips soon found her forehead and she turns red from the touch of his lips on her skin. Rather he's kissing her lips or her skin, they are all so good and sweet; like fresh made caramel on a summer day. Not to mention with every kiss he gives her, she feels like something inside her is being unlocked; or at least trying too.

She stayed in with the program. She looks down and tells him, "That is very thought of you but am I…a distraction?" Now he's confused.

"A distraction? What do you mean?"

"Deep Blue-sama talked to me before you picked me up." Kisshu's eyes widen in response to that.

He asks, "Where was Masaya-kun?"

"He wasn't there. It was only Deep Blue-sama."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me you are not going to the hosting club after school like you're supposed to. I don't like the idea of you being a prostitute because I think it's wrong and sick but it's one of the duties of being a prince. He told me that if you continue to show any dedication to being a prince, then the school will take that away from you."

Kisshu relaxed a bit as he smirks and tells her, "I'll be fine, Ichigo-kun. Thanks for the worry but I'll still be prince when I graduate."

"So you'll go to the hosting club today?"

"No. I want to walk you back to the dorm. Everyone will be doing their own club so it'll be private."

Finally she snaps. "That's not what I mean, Kisshu!!" He's surprise by her behavior as she looks at him straight in the eye, angry as ever. "Wasn't it you who told me that you wanted to make your family proud by being the prince and graduating as one?! When you want something, you need to work hard to be able to achieve it! You need to put determination and dedication to it! You can't keep running away from it if you want it so badly!" Then her voice quiets down as she mumbles, "At least do it for me, since I'm the reason why you haven't been going."

His hand reaches for her head as he tells her, "Then what about you? When I saw Tasuku on you, I was scared. What if another guy got on you?"

"Oh yeah, sure like that's happening," she mumbles, rolling her eyes. Then she got serious. "I'll be fine, Kisshu. I was able to get to this school myself and I took care of Tasuku by myself, didn't I? I can take care of any guy that comes at me because I want to stay at this school and fulfill my purpose. If I didn't want to, don't you think that I would have given up on pretending to be a boy and just go home already when I heard about the school's secrets?"

She has a point and he knows it.

He lets out a sigh and tells her, "Alright then. I'll go to the hosting club after school starting today. Would that make you happy?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who wants to be prince, right?"

He looks up at her and smiles. "Alright." He's giving her that carefree, truly happy smile again and it made Ichigo speechless. He reaches for her face again and gently strokes her cheek. "Just promise me one thing, okay? Promise me that you won't let any other guy kiss you or touch you the way I'm touching you."

For one moment, she's lost in the depths of her eyes. She looks away and lightly hits his hand away from him. "Don't be an idiot, Kisshu-san. I'm here at this school on strict business. I'm not here to find romance." She picks up her food and starts eating her soba, slurping it as Kisshu stares at her a bit longer.

He mumbles, "Sometimes, romance finds you rather you like it or not." She heard him and gives him a questionable stare.

"Huh?"

"Itadakimasu!!" he cheers. He picks up his chopsticks and takes a bite out of the sushi. "It's so good!" Instead of being dazzled by the way he looks as he eats, she's annoyed that he just said something so silently and then gets secretive about it. She goes back to eating, upset.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oji-sama, you're here. Thank goodness. I was so lonely when you were gone."

"Forgive me, but I had some business that I had to attend to and it was keeping me away from you, my dear. You have no idea how much my heart ached when we were apart. Every day I yearned to see you but if I saw you even once, I think I would go mad."

"Oh, oji-sama."

"Well he seems to be doing well, isn't he?" Masaya asks Deep Blue.

They're both in the hosting club and they're watching Kisshu from afar as he's entertaining a young La Cielo girl and she seems to be enchanted by him. Deep Blue didn't look at the scene as he notes, "He's a player and a prince. He's supposed to be doing well no matter how long he's been gone."

Masaya looks at him and asks, "By the way, where were you at lunch time? You said you had a meeting with someone but who was it?"

"I won't hide. I was with Momomiya. I told her that if she didn't set things right with him, then he would lose his position as prince."

"You wouldn't happen to have done that because you were concern for him now where?"

"Why should I be concern personally about that idiot? I wanted to test her relationship with him and it would seem that she's already someone precious who can make him do things Taruto and Pai spent months on trying?"

"Very interesting. Well done."

Deep Blue's eyes narrowed as he looks over at Kisshu and sees him entertaining a boy now since the girl fainted with joy and with overwhelming feelings for the prince. He asks, "Are you serious about choosing her? We don't need her until after he returns and by then, she might already become someone too precious for him to lose. It would be bothersome if he resist."

"Well, we are out of options and there are no more candidates. Besides, there is no one out there who has a heart purer than gold than that of my sister."


	10. I'll Wait

**A/N: OKAY!!! THAT'S IT!! I HAVE CROSSED THE LINE!!! I'LL MAKE THE CHAPTERS BETTER FOR ALL THREE OF MY STORIES! ALL I'M ASKING FOR IS SOME GOD (ghjgggVKGK,GGGvgug,kug) REVIEWS!!!! –Tries to calm down- Sorry about that. Just venting. I was having a very bad day earlier and when I checked my email for any reviews for my other two unsuccessful stories, I blew and got impatient. You should see my once clean bed now. It looks like a bugler came in and tried to look for something but couldn't find it.**

**-sighs- Anyway! I will no longer wait for any reviews that I have selfishly asked for. I am sorry and I will never do that again. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews so far, you devoted fans, and I appreciate it if you all will continue with them. Especially someone who I am expecting questions from. Thank you and please enjoy this chapter!!**

Ch. 10: I'll Wait

_Tap, tip, tap, tip_

_Tap, tip, tap, tip_

Deep Blue is in his room, typing in the dark and the comfort of his own room. His eyes watch as he clicks 'enter' and waits for the results. In the search box, he has in 'Ichigo Momomiya'. After the results came in, there is none. He raises a brow and asks, "Huh? What the heck?"

"Maybe you should try 'Ichigo Aoyama', Deep Blue," Masaya suggests. Deep Blue freaks for a moment and looks over his shoulder. He sees Masaya right over behind him.

He calms down for a bit and tells him, "Next time, knock."

"Why? It's my room also."

"Yeah, well it wouldn't scare the hell out of me when you just appear behind me."

Masaya lets out a chuckle and smiles at him. "Forgive me, Deep Blue."

Deep Blue's cheeks turn red for a moment before he turns around towards the screen. "Apology accepted." Then listening to him, he types in 'Ichigo Aoyama' in the search box. As he waits for the results, Masaya leans closer to the point where his breathe is warming Deep Blue's ear and his eyes are over his big elf like ears.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in her, huh?" he asks.

"Shouldn't I at least know about our little intruder? Like how her parents let her come to this school in a commoner disguise or if she's really a commoner."

"Well you know that she's my sister and I'm rich."

"Well that answers half of my questions but not the other half." Then the results came in.

The first thing both of them saw when the results came in is a newspaper website with the title of a young Ichigo Aoyama who's missing. Deep Blue lets a small gasp escape his lips as Masaya's eyes widen in surprise. Deep Blue opens that folder and looks at the article.

He scrolls down and mumbles, "Dear god." Masaya's eyes narrow as Deep Blue's brows are up in confusion. "Why the heck would she run away from the safety of her school and come to an all boy's school?"

Masaya stands up straight and answers, "Maybe to see someone."

Deep Blue looks over his shoulder and asks him, "Like who? The prince? Tasuku already asked her that question and she said no. Besides, she went to La Cielo so she could have come every day to see this person."

"That is true but my sister didn't know that the hosting club existed and I'm not a host at the hosting club."

Deep Blue's brow is still up as he says, "Talk about sibling love." He looks back at the screen and scrolls back up to see the picture of Ichigo with her mid length hair up in two ponytails and in a girl's school uniform. He can clearly see how they could mistake her for a boy, body figure likewise. "But why would she join the school instead of just try to sneak in and see you? What's her purpose for staying so long?"

Masaya looks at the screen from his shoulder as well. Deep Blue goes back to the results page and looks for any other bit of information. Most of them were missing reports from the FBI and the newspaper websites. He answers, "Who knows. But if she stays any longer than it will be a problem for both of us."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"It's quiet," Ichigo mumbles. The sound of the Nikujaga simmers and it seems to be the only noise in the room. The rice is cooked, the salad is cut, and she's stirring the Nikujaga so that it can cook. She lets out a sigh and mumbles, "So lonely…"

Then arms come from behind her and hug her. She's frozen as she ends up leaning closer to the hot pot as Kisshu snuggles her and asks, "Aw, is my little kitty lonesome? Don't worry, honey. I'm here now."

Ichigo was ready to blow but then she hears Pai say from the door, "See you in the morning."

"And no running off," Taruto warns.

Kisshu tells them, "I didn't run from your guys this morning, did I?"

"We'll see how long that'll last." Then she hears the door close. Kisshu snuggles a little longer to her until she was certain she heard the door next door close. Then she blew.

"Get off me, Kisshu-san!!" she yells, pushing him off. This time she hits him on the head with the wooden spoon. He whimpers again as she scolds, "You pushed me so close to the hot pot, I could have gotten a burn! Next time, don't lean so hard that I have to lean over! What are you anyway? A puppy?!"

Kisshu grabs her wrist and pulls her close. She's surprise as she's looking in his eyes again as he looks down at her. He has a smirk on his face as he tells her, "If I am a puppy, then just proves how much you mean to me. I was a stray seeking refuge in hope of finding shelter, food, and love. You are that person, my little kitten." Then he licks her nose to add more spice to his saying. Ichigo's eyes are wide and her heart is pounding fast. The deep shade of red on her cheeks proves just how much she's moved by the prince's words and actions.

"Just set the table, you player!" she orders, pulling herself away and hitting the top of his head with her fist. Or she's not moved…

Kisshu rubs the bump on his head as he whines, "That hurt, Ichigo-kun. You're so mean. Is that the welcome I get after working hard at the hosting club?"

She mumbles back, "Unfortunately, you still haven't left that hosting club. I'm not a customer, Kisshu-san! Besides, I can't even afford it!"

"Well if you want, I can have you come in for free."

"Heck no! Why would I want to be hosted? Especially since I'm supposed to be a boy at this school! If I go and start acting like a girl, my cover will be blown and I'll have to leave."

Kisshu lets out a sigh and tells her, "I know that, Ichigo-kun. But I missed you." Ichigo is surprise to hear that as Kisshu gently grabs her arm and pulls her into a hug. She's surprise by the hug as his free hand goes to her head and gently removes the hair clips. He pulls the wig down and her hair comes flowing out like fire dancing in the fire place. He combs her hair with his fingers as he tells her, "I was so used to seeing you after school and now I don't get to because I have to see so many strangers. It's a bit scary, which is why I'm so excited to see you. Sorry I couldn't help you cook tonight."

Ichigo took a moment before pushing him away again. She tells him, "You can pay it off by helping me with my homework." She turns back to the food and tells him, "Now go set the table. Dinner's almost ready."

Kisshu smiles behind her and goes to the cupboard to get the bowls and other utensils they probably need for the night. He tells her, "Sure thing!" Then he goes off to get set the table up as Ichigo stops stirring for a bit. She places her hand over her fast beating heart and looks away with a small smile on her face.

"Itadakimasu!!" Kisshu cheers, happy to receive the food.

"Itadakimasu," Ichigo mumbles, upset that Kisshu used so much of her energy when he entered. Then they both started to start eating at the table and Ichigo has her wig back on her head for safety.

After the first bite, Kisshu giggles at the taste. He tells her, "Another wonderful, home cooked meal that was made by my own roommate Ichigo. I'm in heaven."

"I'm not a maid," she tells him, trying not to look at him. She fears that if she looks at him then there is a good chance of her ending up staring at his grace while he eats.

Kisshu ignores her comment as he asks her, "So tell me! Are you going to the party?" She looks up at him this time with one brow raised on her face. He laughs a bit and says, "But yet again, everyone is going so maybe."

"What party?"

He looks at her in confusion as he asks, "You don't know?" She shakes her head. "Well I'm surprise. I would think that how popular you are that someone told you about the party at the end of the week."

A vein is pulsing on her head as she mumbles, "Well no one told me about a party because they won't let me talk. Not to mention that I'm trying to not make too many friends at this school so that my departure will be easier. But besides that, no one tells me anything."

"Well that's a little rude but to be expected. They probably think that since you're rooming with me, they figure I tell you everything instead of relying on them to tell you."

"Well are you going to tell me or not?"

Kisshu lets out a sigh of troublesome but tells her with a smile on his face, "At the end of the week, there is an evening party that will take place right here at school in the school's grand ballroom. It's an annual thing and every boy from St. Ange and every girl from La Cielo come. It's like a usual ballroom party. We dance, eat tea and small meals, and it's another chance for the students to socialize. But as usual, the goal of both schools for upholding the party fails because most of the boys dance with the boys and the girls dance with the girls. But there are some couples that dance together that are boy-girl."

Ichigo asks, getting into the subject, "What's the party for anyway? Why hold a party?"

"It's a farewell party."

"For who?"

At that moment, Kisshu's smile disappeared and he suddenly looks really sad or guilty. Ichigo noticed it right there but she couldn't figure out the reason why he would look like that. Soon he looks back up at her and puts that smile back on his face. "For the students who have family business to take care and will be gone about a while the next day."

"Really?" she asks, trying to sound normal after seeing that face. "Any events that are going on at the party that I should be know about?"

"I can tell you this much. I'm going to be so busy that you might be lost for a bit. Which was why I was hoping that you would have some friends that you can hang around with while I'm all over the place doing the prince chores."

"And let me guess, Zakuro onee-sama has to accompany you to do all of that."

"Don't you mean, 'hime-sama'? I didn't know you were close to the princess of La Cielo." Now Ichigo is freaking out. She said Zakuro's nickname in front of him without meaning too.

"Sorry about that!" she says quickly. "I heard her name once and I heard how much of a great girl she is! I forgot that she's the princess of the La Cielo school and just called her that! Sorry for the disrespect!"

"Okay, okay, Ichigo-kun," he says with a sweat drop. "No need to throw a cow."

"Yeah, sorry. Kisshu-san!"

"Yeah?"

"I'll try and come to the party but I don't have a suit I can wear. Remember? I'm poor."

He smirks and raises a brow as he asks, "Are you trying to get me into getting you a suit for the party?"

"No, it's not that! I'm just telling you! You don't have to get me a suit. I can just wear my uniform since its fancy enough for the party."

"Ha, ha, ha! Very funny. You can't wear your uniform to the party. It's a bit rude."

"Well sorry but all I have is a shirt, sweater, and long pants."

"Let me take care of it alright? And if you protest, I'll get you a dress instead and make you wear it."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would! Watch me!"

He takes another bite of his dinner and that distracted Ichigo from continuing the conversation. She's enchanted by his eating habits and after he takes a few more bites, he smirks at her and asks, "See anything you like?"

A vein pulses on her head again. "You wish, you royal pain."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"My lord!"

Kisshu looks up at Deep Blue from his desk and it looks like Deep Blue has some papers; files more like it. He greets, "Good morning, Deep Blue-kun. Are those more files for me to look at?"

"Yes, my lord," Deep Blue answers. Then he just drops them on his desk and it made a rather loud sound. But it didn't cause Pai, Taruto, or Masaya to look up.

Kisshu lets out a sigh in boredom and asks, "What are they about?"

He was just about to open it when Deep Blue answers, "Files about your roommate." Kisshu stops dead in his tracks as Masaya looks up from the corner of his eyes. Taruto and Pai look up as well and decide to just watch.

Kisshu asks, being a little cautious, "Why are you showing this to me?"

"Did your roommate ever tell you about where he's from? Or even family? Surly this boy has a mother, a father, and probably a few siblings perhaps. He did tell you, right?"

'_If he already looked at her files,'_ Kisshu thinks, looking from Deep Blue to the pile of papers, _'then he already knows that Ichigo-kun is really a girl. But with the way he keeps calling her a 'him', then that means he's keeping it a secret. He probably thinks that I don't know she's a girl and that's why he brought this whole thing up. Sometimes, Deep Blue-kun, you can be pretty despicable.'_

Kisshu picks up the files and gets up from his desk. Then he walks over to the trash can and drops it in. Deep Blue is surprise of that as the teacher is wondering why he's up. Then he points at the files like a gun and blasts them. Now the teacher is a bit scared as Deep Blue is crossed.

"My lord! What are you doing?!"

Kisshu turns to him and asks, "Tell me, Deep Blue-kun. Does it look like I care about who his family is or any bit of information of my roommate's private life?" Deep Blue stays quiet since Kisshu's face looks like he really doesn't care. Kisshu tells him, "I will admit that I am curious because he never told me and I appreciate you giving me a short cut, but I will not be sneaky enough to just look through his personal life without his permission. When the time comes, he'll tell me and when he does, every single bit of information will be new to me." Then he just puts on a smirk like the all powerful prince he is. That made Deep Blue look almost powerless while both Pai and Taruto are impressed with his loyalty and Masaya is just watch like he's burning everything into his mind to save the information for later.

_Ding, dong_

_Ding, dong_

Kisshu looks up at the clock and smiles this time. "Looks like its lunch time." Both Taruto and Pai got cautious real fast.

"Now hold it, oji!" Taruto orders.

But Kisshu just smirks and tells them, "Bye-bye, I got a lunch date!" Then he teleports away while both Pai and Taruto start running.

Taruto tells Pai, "I told you that it won't last long!" Then they were out the door.

The teacher tells Deep Blue and Masaya, "Lunch time. You are excused." Then he gets up and leaves the room.

Masaya puts his stuff away and gets up. Deep Blue on the other hand is silently growling and his hands are in tight fists in frustrations. Masaya calls, "Deep Blue!" He instantly calms down and looks at Masaya in shock. Then Masaya just slaps him right in the face. Deep Blue is paralyze where he stands as Masaya tells him, "Next time you do something like that without my permission, I won't go easy."

Deep Blue's eyes narrow down and he looks almost sad. He rubs his red cheek with the back of his hand and mumbles, "Sorry. It won't happen again."

Masaya smiles and then walks closer to him. His arm wraps around him and grasps his hand. He lowers the hand and then kisses his cheek. Deep Blue turns into a dark shade of red as Masaya tells him, "I know it won't happen again. I accept the apology." Then his hand lets go and he tells him, "Come. Let's go to lunch."

As Masaya heads for the door, Deep Blue thinks, _'But there was another reason why I did that. I wanted to see just how deep their relationship is and it seems that he will cause a fuss when the time comes to take her heart.'_


	11. Let’s Party

Ch. 11: Let's Party

'_This is a classical party?'_

That became Ichigo's thought as soon as she arrived the ballroom and looked around a bit. The decorations are not finished yet but she can already tell that they are transforming the huge place into a commoner's version of a high school dance party. There are loose balloons hovering above that are the colors of both schools; black, white, red, and grey. They cover the whole ceiling and there are aliens and other beings with wings trying to put up party ribbons of the same color up at the corner of the room. There are so many dozens of tables that have four chairs to each. To at least add some class to it, the tables are covered with white table clothes and have lit candles in the middle. Some of the students are putting silverware on as well as red, grey, black, and white confetti. There is also a big area that's cleared that can be used for dancing. The last thing Ichigo sees is some of the students huddled in the corner and they seem to be checking out the sound. Must be the DJ group but Ichigo just stands there and shakes with rage.

'_Why the hell did he drop me off if they are not even ready?!'_

"Excuse me, boy!"

Ichigo looks to the side and she sees Mint in a very pretty dress. She has on a navy blue heart collar top with dangling sleeves on her arms; baring her shoulders. She also has a knee length skirt that's light blue and it looks so glamorous. Her hair is similar to how it is usually up. It's up in her usual two buns on the side of her face but each bun has the ends of her hair dangling out with red ribbons tied on as bows. There are also two ribbons on her top; one on each sleeve on her chest. She also has white gloves on and black heel shoes. Ichigo has to admit, she looks pretty.

Mint grabs her wrist and says, "Since you're here early, help us!" Then she pulls her away.

"Hey, wait!" Ichigo tries to say but it was no use. She pulled her away from the middle of the ballroom to the side where…Lettuce and Pudding are.

Lettuce is wearing a light turquoise dress that's sleeveless and she's wearing light blue heel shoes on as well; which is making Ichigo think that is not a good idea. She doesn't have her glasses on so she must be wearing contacts on and her hair is not in her usual look, unlike Mint. Her long hair is loose but half of it is up behind her head. Her hair looks so nice and it really brings out her blue eyes. Pudding is wearing a red Chinese dress with a slip up to three inches away from her hips. It has golden designs of dragons, lotus blossoms, and trees. It's gorgeous and she has golden heel shoes on. Her hair is the same four braids but she has a lotus blossom clip on to keep the hair out of her eyes. As soon as she saw them putting decorations on the tables, Ichigo stops complaining.

Lettuce whispers, "Good evening, Ichigo-san."

Ichigo greets, "Good evening."

"Happy now?" Mint asks. Ichigo looks down at her as she explains, "Since you were just standing there, might as well make yourself useful and what better way than to help us put confetti on the table?" Ichigo was starting to get a vein pulsing and Lettuce sees that.

"Mint-san," Lettuce calls, nervously.

Pudding tells Ichigo quietly so that no one else can hear, "As soon as we saw you, we wanted to talk to you but we have to act like we don't know each other, na no da. It was a good thing that Mint onee-chan went up to get you."

Ichigo blinks in surprise of that as she looks at Mint. She's blushing. "I only did it since both Lettuce and Pudding look like they are just going to blow your cover just to say hi." She picks up a bag of red and passes it to Ichigo. "Now since you're helping us, make yourself useful."

Ichigo was going to say something nice but thought better of it after Mint's attitude. Mint is hold the bag of black confetti, Lettuce has white, and Pudding has grey. Ichigo lets out a sigh and decides to help. But then something flickers.

"Hey, where's Berry?" she asks.

Lettuce answers, "Since Tasuku-san got expelled, he's going to be punished by his family so Berry-san decided to skip the party and help him get through with the punishments. She said that the worst thing that can possibly happen is their parents breaking off the engagement."

Pudding added, "And if that happens, Berry onee-chan is prepared to run off with Tasuku onii-chan and elope, na no da!"

"I hope you're proud of yourself," Mint tells Ichigo. Ichigo looks at her as she finishes, "It will be your fault that we might never see them again if it comes to running away. We saw you again but there's a good chance that it will not be the same for them." Obviously, she's trying to get Ichigo to get angry at her like always but Ichigo is not angry. Not when she remembers Tasuku's words from the last time she saw him.

'_**I'll keep your secret and if everything works out, I'll send you a wedding invitation.'**_

"Don't worry," Ichigo tells them. Mint looks at her in surprise while she goes to the next table and sprinkles the confetti on the table. "I'm sure that we'll see them again, rather they ran away or not." All three of her friends just stare at her a bit longer. Mint is a bit upset that Ichigo didn't get upset but then she notices something else.

"Where did you get that suit?"

Ichigo turns to her as Mint points out, "If you're supposed to be poor, how in the world did you get a first class Two-Button Super 110's Satin Edge Peak Lapel in a gray color?" Since Mint pointed it out, Lettuce and Pudding stare at Ichigo while she looks down at her suit. She actually got her anger back when she remembers how she got it.

_Before…_

"_Uh?" Ichigo lets out as soon as she got in. She sees Kisshu sitting on the couch reading a red book. Since he heard her come in, he looks up and sees her come in. She closes the door behind her and walks towards him. She asks, "What are you still doing here? If you're the prince and supposed to be at the party tonight, shouldn't you get ready?"_

_He puts the book down and tells her, "I don't have to go down till later so I'm just getting some reading done while I was waiting for you."_

_She raises a brow. "Why's that?"_

"_I have some questions for you."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Well if you have to choose between black, white, or grey, what would you pick?"_

"_Color wise?"_

"_Whatever!"_

_Ichigo looks up at the ceiling with her finger on her lips while she thinks about that one. "Well I am getting a bit tired of seeing black and white since it is the school's color and I like color so I guess grey is okay."_

"_Before a party, would you take a bath before or after?"_

"_I'm someone who doesn't like to waste water so I would wear perfume and deodorant before and take a bath after."_

"_What do you think the weather will be tonight?"_

"_Probably cool since it is still winter so I suggest wearing something warm tonight. Why are you asking anyway?"_

_She got her answer when Kisshu suddenly grabs her and pulls her into their room so fast she drops her bag and feels more like he teleported them to the room instead of dragging them in. Before she could say anything, he covers her mouth and in swift, fast movements, he uses one hand to strip her down till the only thing she has on is her underwear, her bra, and her camelsul. She panicked._

'_**Oh god! He's going to rape me!'**__ she thinks as she can feel his touch on her body._

_Ichigo struggles of course but his hold is strong on her and she's too panicked to concentrate on her escape. Before she knew it, he lets her go and suddenly she feels something wet on her chest and her neck. She coughs from that and while she was distracted from that, he lifts up one arm and then she feels deodorant being rubbed on. She turns to the side where her arm is being lifted but then he goes to the other side and does the same thing to the other armpit. Now things are confusing. Especially when he suddenly puts a white buttoned shirt on. His hands and his movements were so fast that his hands were a blur while he buttoning the shirt on. Then he turns her around and pushes her to the bed. Now she's starting to freak out as he quickly takes her shoes and her socks off. Then he puts pants on her. They're long and grey and Ichigo is seriously confused. She stopped fussing a long time ago and he pulls the pants up over her shirt and starts buttoning it. While he's doing that, he's leaning close to her face; close enough to kiss her._

_He tells her, "You can at least trust me a little bit, Ichigo-kun." He's smirking while she's ready to blow. But after the pants, he grabs her wrists and pulls her up. Then he lifts up the collar and puts a grey tie around. "Okay, now how do you do this again…" he mumbles, trying to remember. That was when Ichigo had time to attack._

_**Bonk!!**_

"_Ow!!" Kisshu whines, holding his head in pain. It's amazing that he hasn't lost any brain cells yet._

_Ichigo is burning with rage while she asks, "What the hell did you do that for?! I nearly got a heart attack when you did that! I thought you were going to-" But then he gets up and covers her mouth and motions her to be quiet._

"_Pai-kun and Taruto-kun are still next door and they can hear you when you scream like that, remember?" he says._

_She slaps his hand away and tells him, "Well maybe if you at least tell me what the heck you were doing or let me do it myself, I wouldn't be yelling!"_

_He raises his palms to show peace as he tells her, "Sorry but you need to get ready for the party."_

"_And I need to get there before you?"_

"_Yes."_

_Now…_

'_After that,'_ Ichigo thinks, remembering that little incident, _'I did the tie by myself and he insisted on fixing my hair. His touch was soft and they felt so nice…Stop thinking like that! Then after my hair, he insults my glasses being dirty and cleans it for me. Maybe if he didn't enchant me into one of his seductive techniques that could be mistaken for everyday doings, then I wouldn't have agreed to him teleporting me to the party when it's not even ready yet!'_ So badly, she wants to take off the wig and rip her hair off her scalp in frustration.

"Did oji-sama give it to you?" Lettuce asks.

As if she's not already covered in fire, it almost looks like the flames got bigger from that reminder. Lettuce and Pudding are nervous as Mint just mumbles, "I'll take that as a yes. Well hopefully you'll lose your anger when he comes to join the party in two hours." Ichigo lost her flames then.

"Two hours?" she repeats. "Why?"

Pudding cheers, "Party doesn't start for another hour and that's when people come in and it's social hour, na no da!"

"Then the prince and the princess have a private dinner together on the stage and that is when we can all eat. We don't eat until they eat," Lettuce explains.

Then with hearts in the air, Mint says, "And after dinner, that's when the prince and the princess have a dance together for the first song. The second song is then danced by two people that the prince and the princess have chosen to dance with."

Ichigo blinks from that. She can see why Mint is all excited about that but she's more concern about the choosing who to dance with. If the party is supposed to be another form of male and female companionship, then there are probably rules. Which means that there is a good chance of Kisshu choosing a girl from La Cielo. Ichigo is a girl and is from the La Cielo School but other people don't know that. Realizing that, she feels a slight bit of pain in her heart.

"Uh, Ichigo onee-chan!" Pudding calls, silently so that no one else can hear. Ichigo looks up from that while Lettuce is pointing at the table.

"That's too much red confetti."

Ichigo looks down and sees a hill of red confetti. She jumps from that as she stops. "Sorry!" Mint just lets out a sigh and smiles.

She picks up most of the confetti before turning to the next table and sprinkles that on. Mint tells Ichigo, "You can't seem to keep your head on one thing, Ichigo. Tell me, does playing cool distract you from what you're doing or does the thought of the prince dancing cause your heart to flutter."

Ichigo turns red from that while Lettuce and Pudding are surprise. Lettuce asks, "The prince?"

Mint grins and says, "It's the talk of the St. Ange School. A little commoner is adopted by the prince and has been staying in the same room for a week now. I've heard that they both had a little adventure together around the same time that Tasuku got expelled. Tell us, Ichigo. Did he sleep with you already?"

Now Ichigo is really red. "B-Be serious, Mint!" she tells her. "I'm not here to fool around and no, I haven't."

"Well that's a shame," Mint told her. "He's good in bed." Ichigo flinches at the sound of that. A wave of jealousy hit her like a tsunami as Lettuce and Pudding cannot believe that Mint just said that. Then she starts laughing like the snobby person Ichigo befriended and says, "I lied. I never sent the prince a red letter. You know what those are, right?"

Now Ichigo is just plain right pissed off. Lettuce and Pudding are a bit nervous by her friend's behavior as Mint continues to laugh at Ichigo's expression.

"You..you…You WITCH!!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In another room, Zakuro is brushing her long radiant purple hair while Kisshu is buttoning up his white shirt. Zakuro is already wearing a dark grey sleeveless V cut evening dress with thick red sash around the waist to show her slender form. The dress also has a long slip going about three inches below the waist. The dress also bares her back and she's wearing purple heels. Her only two pieces of jewelry is the red rose necklace and the ring on her finger. The ring has two stones that seem to circle the other on the silver ring; tourmaline and emerald.

Kisshu has on black long pants and after buttoning the white shirt, he takes a half inch thick green ribbon and puts that under his collar. After the ribbon, he reaches for the black coat that gives off a green glare on his chair. During that time, Zakuro puts down her brush and starts putting her hair up. She asks, "Tell me, Kisshu. Is it true?"

Kisshu asks, smirking, "What is?"

"I heard from my clients that you adopted a stray dog and it distracted you from your duties for a while."

Kisshu fixes his coat while Zakuro finishes with the pony tail and starts turning it into a neat bun. Kisshu looks over his shoulder at her and says, "He's more of a kitten instead of a dog."

"So it's true then."

Kisshu couldn't help but ask, "Don't tell me that you're jealous."

"I'm not. I'm just surprise that you would do that, prince. You were always a runner but to come back because a commoner told you to and for him to be your roommate, it's impressive. Tell me, have you slept with him yet?"

Kisshu grins and turns around. He starts to work on his ribbon as he answers, "Not yet. He's different than the others."

Then Zakuro's hands grab his ribbon and pull him towards her. She got up and went up behind him so fast and swiftly that he didn't notice her. He doesn't seem surprise as she pulls him to face her and her eyes are half way closed as she's a little too close to his face. She asks, "Is that so?"

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Excuse me, hime-sama...oji-sama. But the dinner will begin shortly," the guy on the other side announces. There was no answer. So just making sure, he opens the door and peeks in. "Hime-sama? Oji-sama?"

Then he flinches in surprise of what he's seeing. His cheeks are red as he sees the behind of Kisshu and Zakuro is right in front of him. It almost looks like they're kissing with her head so close to his and him unable to see their lips touching. He instantly closes the door and yells, embarrassed, "Please excuse me!" Then they heard him running off.

Kisshu looks down at Zakuro's hands while she ties his ribbon. Kisshu smirks and tells her, "And that's why people let rumors of us being an ideal couple go around."

Zakuro just tells him without meeting his eyes, "The publicly can believe what they want. I know what's true and you and I are nothing more than childhood friends."

Zakuro ties the ribbon into a bow with long tails and walks pass him. Kisshu chuckles and tells her, "Tell that to our parents."

Zakuro stops and turns to him. She asks, "Have you said good bye to him, yet?"

He shakes his head. "I plan on telling him tonight. Have you told her?"

"Already have and I told her in a way that comforted her, free of charge."

"And they call me the sex hungry prince."

She on the other hand, gives him a smirk before grabbing his hand and lifting it up. She bows and says, "I will give it to you tonight." Kisshu lets out a small gasp from that. She looks up and smirks. "Shall we go, oji-sama of St. Ange?"

He smiles and uses his free hand to lift up her face. "We may, hime-sama of La Cielo." Then he closes the space between them, her eyes half way open and his fully closed. Their hands become entwined for a small moment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Look, look! They're here!"

"Oh my, hime-sama looks absolutely stunning."

"Oji-sama looks so dazzling."

"My angels…I can die now rather I get chosen or not."

"Beautiful…"

Ichigo just looks down at the table while Mint has stars in her eyes and Lettuce is blushing at the beauty the royalty of the school look as they are being escorted to their table by their protectors. Zakuro is holding Kisshu's arm and their protectors are both behind and in front of them. Pudding is looking up too and her smile is brightening up from just looking at Taruto. Also, the only reason why Lettuce is blushing isn't just because of the schools' royalty, but also because Pai looks just as handsome as the other students are describing the prince.

The table for two is on the stage so that everyone can see and when they arrived, Zakuro's protectors, two bat beings, went to one chair and pulled one chair while Taruto goes to the prince's chair and pulls it out. Zakuro lets go of Kisshu and walks to her chair.

Mint asks, noticing Ichigo's low face, "You're not going to look, Ichigo? That's a little rude."

Ichigo just grumbles, "Well I'm angry at him for delivering me an hour early after having me go through a crazy dress up."

"Hasn't that fire died down?"

"It has but if I look at him, I might blow."

"Too bad because he's looking at you."

Ichigo's head snaps up then. She looks at Mint, surprised but she's too busy staring at Zakuro. Ichigo looks up at where the prince and princess should be and she sees Kisshu but he looks like he's looking for something. Then he looks at her from the corner of his eyes and turns completely to her. His eyes gazing at her is causing her to blush and she can feel her heart pounding faster and faster. The students around her are just holding their breath because the prince is looking at their direction. Then Kisshu smiles at her and Ichigo feels like she might faint because her heart is now running a 200 meter dash. The students however, squeal and then faint. That woke Ichigo.

She looks behind her and around to see the students on the ground with cupid's arrows on their chests and both Lettuce and Pudding are not amazed but they see the students. Zakuro looks up from the squeals and looks down to see all of the students in that one area. Also there is Mint. Mint's eyes and hers were locked for a moment until Zakuro smiles and then winks. Mint cannot look happier as the other students who saw her smile started to squeal and faint as well. Zakuro's protectors didn't look surprise while Pai and Taruto look bored out of their minds.

'_This happens every year,'_ they think.

Soon both Kisshu and Zakuro decide to sit down and their protectors helped them with that. Then a waiter comes out and who better to come out than Ryou himself. Ichigo has to admit that she hasn't seen him in a while and hasn't really thought about him since their last meeting. But seeing him on stage with a white tux and a red bow tie, he looks amazingly handsome; Ichigo can't argue with that.

Soon after him, a waiter or waitress comes out with a tray of four places on each cart for each table. They got to a table and served the plates. The students who fainted were already at their tables and their eyes were off the prince and princess to see their dinners.

When the plates were served, they lifted up the silver covers and the first thing Ichigo sees is one small bowl and three small plates. The bowl is filled with fresh green lettuce with shredded carrots, whole cherry tomatoes, cut cucumber, and the dressing looks like Italian dressing. One plate has a beef fillet steamed with butter with a side of what looks like sauce and it smells like artichokes, the second plate has strawberry short cake, Ichigo's favorite, and the third plate has white peaches with sweet sauce drizzle on them and Ichigo can smell the wine from them. Everything looks so good and from what she can see, only humans and aliens have the same dish as her. The animal beings and such have different plates, considering what they are.

On the stage, both Kisshu and Zakuro signal the protectors to continue after getting a fill of how glamorous their meals look. One girl leans over to the place and takes a bite of her salad while the other cuts the meat and takes a bite of that. Taruto and Pai do the same with Taruto tasting the meat and Pai tasting the meat. After several seconds of tasting and realizing that the food is not poisonous, they tasted the desert; each girl tasting the two different deserts and Pai tastes the cake as Taruto tastes the peaches. After a few more seconds, they bow to both the prince and princess and they took that sigh to pick up their forks and start eating the salad. That gave permission for the other students to start eating.

Pudding cheers, "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu," both Lettuce and Mint say in a quieter tone. Ichigo's voice was frozen and Lettuce notices that she didn't say anything.

"Ichigo-san?" she calls, but Ichigo did not answer for she is in a trance. Mint notices and looks at Ichigo and then what she's looking at.

Once again, Ichigo is enchanted by Kisshu's eating habits. He just looks so beautiful and graceful in something as small as eating. How that is possible is beyond her but it's possible because she cannot keep her eyes off of him. He's just sitting there across from Zakuro, who looks just as stunning, and he's taking a small bite of his dinner at a time. The way his fingers grasp the fork and knife, the grace of cutting the meat and bringing it to his, the direction he moves the meat to the side so that he can chew it, and the easy movements of swallowing it. Her face is red and her eyes are recording this into her memory bank. Every second of him moving is like a beautiful picture that only god and his angels can create.

Then Mint leans over and tells Ichigo, "Your bra is showing." Ichigo freaks out from that and instantly tries to hide it away before anyone saw. There is only one problem, there is no way her bra can be showing because her suit is covering her shoulder skin and the only thing revealing is her neck.

She glares at Ichigo and whispers, "You little sneak!!"

Mint just giggles as Lettuce and Pudding are once again just watching. Mint tells her, "I had to wake you up somehow. You're drool is mixing in with the salad." Ichigo touches her lips and her chin but there are no signs of drooling ever escaping her lips. She turns to Mint and lightly slaps her shoulder. Mint tried to hold her laugh in.

_After dinner…_

"Oh my god!" Ichigo breathes out after eating the last bite of her strawberry short cake, saved the best for last. She leans on the chair with a full stomach as Pudding does the same while both Lettuce and Mint pat their mouths dry from syrup and crumbs. Ichigo breathes out, "That tasted so good. It's been so long."

Mint asks, "Oh really? Exactly what were you eating before you came back to the rich life?"

She answers, "Well I was eating what commoners call fast food for a while. It was fattening, don't get me wrong and it wasn't the freshest thing I tasted but it's strangely addicting. I rather give up the fast foods for some real food but I wouldn't mind having another burger." Lettuce and Pudding look amazed at Ichigo's discovery of the commoner world.

Mint gagged. "Yuck! Gross! I would not even set foot in one of those fast food restaurants. Even someone told me that they would take away my fortune and my estate! I still have my pride!"

Ichigo rolls her eyes. "We know, Mint."

_Click_

_Click_

"Everyone! May I have your attention, please?"

All four girls along with everyone else look up as the maids started to take their empty dishes away. When they look up, they see Masaya and Deep Blue. It looks like Deep Blue was the one who used the knife to lightly tap the glass so that they can get everyone's attention while Masaya makes the announcements. Looks like he's the MC for tonight.

Instantly, Ichigo has hearts in her eyes while she's seeing how absolutely fabulous he looks in that light blue suit _(Just imagine the suit he wore in the manga when both him and Ichigo were getting pre-married in the seventh volume)_. Deep Blue next to him is wearing a dark blue suit with black trimmings and a tie. Deep Blue looks more bored than anything and Masaya has enough enthusiasm for both him and Deep Blue, in his own cool way.

'_Kakoii!! He looks so cool!'_ Ichigo thinks, seeing her brother on stage.

Then Masaya announces, "Thank you all for coming tonight and we hoped that you all had a wonderful dinner tonight. Now we are about to start the dancing event tonight. Both oji-sama and hime-sama have rested and will dance together in the first song. Then the prince and princess will dance with their choice. The rules are that when one chooses someone of the same sex, the other must dance with someone of the opposite sex. This year's turn belongs to hime-sama." That was when the girls and some boys started squealing while the rest of the boys looked disappointed. Mint was one of the most hopeful ones as Lettuce and Pudding just watch like it's nothing new. Ichigo by far feels disappointed but tries not to show it. She tries to look like Lettuce and Pudding.

Then Mint places her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. She tells her, "That's okay, Ichigo. You both share the same room so you can give him a good night." Ichigo turned beet red from that as Lettuce and Pudding are surprise Mint would mention that. She's in a good mood.

Deep Blue taps the glass again, getting their attention and Masaya announces, "We proudly present oji-sama of St. Ange and hime-sama of La Cielo." He motions his hand smoothly to the door not too far from the stage and the lights dimmed but the spot light shines on both Kisshu and Zakuro as they come out. Kisshu and Zakuro are holding hands and he's leading her to the dance floor.

Quickly, the students stand up and go to the edge of the dance floor. Some even cleared the way so that the prince and princess can still walk. Mint was one of those who rushed over to the dance floor for dear life while Lettuce and Pudding took their time. Ichigo however remains where she is, looking down at the table. Both Lettuce and Pudding notice before they left.

Pudding asks, "Ichigo onee-chan not coming?"

Ichigo shakes her head.

"Why?" Lettuce asks, "I thought you're a fan of the prince."

Ichigo turns red but mumbles, "If I look at them dance, I think I might make a fool of myself and I don't mean going to the dance floor and begging him to dance with me. I mean standing there like a fool because even his grace enchants me." She lets out a sigh in disappointment. Before Lettuce and Pudding say anything, Ichigo looks up at them and says with a smile, "If you two want to watch, go ahead! I'll be fine."

Lettuce asks, "Are you sure?"

"One hundred and ten percent sure! Go on before the music starts." She motions her hands to shoo them away and they did after another second of thinking about it. When they were gone, Ichigo lets out another disappointed sigh and thinks, _'Considering that I was already enchanted when I saw Kisshu-san shine from the spot light. The rush of the students getting in my way woke me up, thank god! Oh well.'_

When both Kisshu and Zakuro arrived on the dance floor, they still held hands and then the music starts. It started off with violins and then the piano. Both Kisshu and Zakuro bow to the other before he puts his free hand on her waist and she puts her free hand on his shoulder. It started slow and the steps seemed simple. But the grace and beauty did not look simple. For a short moment of time, that was what distracted everyone. The grace and beauty of steps being so simple dazzled them all. Then they pause for a moment until Zakuro pulls away. The students start to get excited and then the music started going a little faster. Zakuro lifts her arms up and does a double turn towards Kisshu. She purposely looks like she's going to fall, until Kisshu picks her up and holds her. He helps her up and her arm is on his shoulder. It became a side dip as her leg goes up, revealing her beautiful skin. Then it started. They started dancing like experts and the students were so happy to see them like that. The music changed from going a little faster and sweet to passionate like the tango. The song ended sounding like the tango and to finish it, Zakuro twirls towards Kisshu. He holds her close to his chest when she was done and her hands look like they're going to touch his face while her lips are so close to his. The students went wild.

The students squealed and clap. Some even faint from the feelings, the grace, and the beauty. Zakuro backs away from Kisshu and he grasps her hand. He smiles, like always as they both turn to the students and bow. Ichigo is resting her chin on her palm and looks at the crowd. She lets out a sigh and looks in front of her. Now she's bored.

Deep Blue clicks the glass again and the students quiet down. Masaya announces, "Now oji-sama and hime-sama will choose a student partner to dance the second with." Mint got excited as the students are holding their breath. "Hime-sama, you may choose first." Zakuro nods towards Masaya's direction and all eyes are on her. Kisshu looks around while Zakuro starts walking towards her choice. Not towards Mint.

Zakuro walks towards Ryou, surprising everyone and she offers her hand. He doesn't seem surprise. He accepts the hand and brings it to his lips to kiss. Kisshu looks around the students and he looks over them. There he sees Ichigo at the table. He smirks and teleports. The students notice him when he disappears as Zakuro leads Ryou to the dance floor.

"Hi, honey," Kisshu greets right in Ichigo's ear.

She jumps and backs away from him. She asks, "Wh-What are you doing here?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

He tells her, "I came to pick you up. Now come on. Let's dance." Now she's confused.

Kisshu grasps her hand and then teleports them to the dance floor. Ichigo's back is to him while he's holding her from behind. As soon as they appear and the students see them, they gasp; mostly the boys. Mint is beyond shock from seeing them as Lettuce, Pudding, Pai, Taruto, Masaya, and Deep Blue are surprise to see this decision. Now Ichigo is embarrassed while she can hear the boys mumbling about the prince choosing a commoner.

Kisshu whispers in her ear, "Now you can't escape, my little kitty." Ichigo has half a mind to hit him on the head but not in front of two schools.

She turns around and asks, quietly, "Why did you bring me here?!"

"To dance, silly," he answers. "Hime-sama chose a boy so I had a choice of choosing a boy or a girl. I choose a girl but everyone thinks I chose a boy." Ichigo's surprise that Zakuro chose a boy but now she's nervous.

"Bu-Bu-But I'm a horrible dancer! I sent five people to the emergency room when I tried the disco," she tries to tell him, a little louder so that the others can hear. He didn't seem to mind in the least.

He places his index finger on her lips and the students gasp as he leans closer to her. Her cheeks are red as he tells her, "A waltz is a bit different than a disco. Let me lead and you'll be fine." Then without another word, his arm wraps around her waist and his hand that was once on her lips is now grasping her hand. She's really red while he pulls her closer. She stiffens but he tells her. "Just relax and listen to the music."

Ichigo was going to ask where but then the music starts. Zakuro and Ryou started dancing a graceful and fast waltz. For Ichigo's sake, Kisshu goes at it slow and she's really red. First, she was looking down at her feet, to make sure that she's not going to step on his foot but then he bends down to her ear. "Look up."

Instantly she does and she got locked in his beautiful golden amber eyes. Her cheeks flare up and soon he starts to fasten the pace. She fallows instantly as if everything is coming natural to her. He smiles at her with the most gentle eyes that Ichigo has ever seen him give her. She's swallowed up and the students are surprise that a commoner is dancing so well with the prince. Lettuce and Pudding are surprise by this since they now her and this is the first time she's dancing so well. Mint looked away a long time ago. Masaya is watching with interest all over his face. Pai, Taruto, and Deep Blue are just watching, observing.

'_Why?'_ Ichigo wonders. _'Why is my heart pounding so hard? I feel…I feel so light. Almost like I…I…I love dancing.'_ Then without meaning too, she leans closer to his chest, listening to his heart beat. Kisshu is surprise from this but he accepts this while the students are now beyond shocked. If they didn't know better, they would say that they almost look like a couple.

Then the most unexpected thing, to the students, happens. Kisshu kisses Ichigo's forehead, making her fall deep into her enchantment. Hearing the students murmur about how they can't believe it is what makes Mint look up. Ichigo's friends are shocked as Kisshu's friends look either surprise that he did that in public or are getting more and more interested. Then Kisshu looks deep into Ichigo's eyes and she feels like she can't stop her ever beating heart. He leans closer and she closes her eyes, allowing him. The students fear the worst; he's going to kiss her on the lips in front of everyone. And he was, until something stops him.

An image of a different boy appears in Kisshu's mind and he hears his name being called with that boy's voice; a voice he has not heard in a long time. _**'Kisshu-kun.'**_

Kisshu snaps his eyes open and stops. Deep Blue and Masaya see that as Kisshu heads for a different direction, considering that he already made the scene of him going to kiss her. Kisshu stops for a moment but then kisses Ichigo's cheek. That still made the students shock, some even faint as Ichigo looks at him after the kiss.

Then the music stops and Kisshu backs away from Ichigo. Zakuro and Ryou do the same. In one blink, Ichigo comes back to reality and the students just watch. Her cheeks are red and then Kisshu smirks. That made Ichigo embarrass to high heaven. She explodes.

"Please excuse me!!!"

Then she goes running, leaving dust behind. That was…unexpected.

"She ran away," Lettuce points out as she, Pudding, and Mint hold their foreheads in a bit of disappointment.

Mint agrees, "Indeed." Then the murmurs happened.

"The commoner ran away."

"How dare he! Doesn't he realize how lucky he was?!"

"Hold on! That was a commoner?!"

They went on and on and then they stopped when Kisshu started to laugh.

"Hahahahahahahahah," he laughs, holding his stomach in.

His friends and Zakuro are surprise to hear him laugh as he continues. Now the other students are confused while Kisshu tries to calm down. After a bit, he wipes away a tear and looks up Ichigo's way. He comments, "That was cute, Ichigo-kun."

"WHAT?!!" the students ask. Now some defiantly faint while Ichigo's friends and his friends are surprise that he said that. Well he is a carefree, easy going guy.


	12. Songs of the Heart

**A/N: I am so sorry that this took like forever to update but what happened was that when I was writing this chapter, my old computer shut down on me and I lost everything. E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G!! The chapter before was even longer than this one here! I did go to a computer guy to get that back but he only got half of it back. So, as stubborn as I am, I didn't touch this chapter for as long as I did. I got a new computer so my info should be good now and I did a lot of thinking. So I shorten this chapter and will let it out now. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Taruto: You can all flame her for taking so long if you wish. She did take three months to get back into writing this chapter.**

**Tsukiko: T-T-Taruto?!!! What are you doing here?!**

**Taruto: I was bored and thought I should come and check this one out. It's a little gross on how you made Kisshu and Zakuro act.**

**Tsukiko: Well that's your opinion and I know a lot of people that actually like this kind of stuff. You're only a kid and a boy so you won't understand a girl's young heart.**

**Taruto: Pudding is less annoying than you and that means something.**

**Tsukiko: Hold on! If you're here than that means that the others are here too?!**

**Taruto: Yep, even the idiot. But all of them are at 'The Kyuuketsuki' one.**

**Tsukiko: 'The Kyuuketsuki'? Oh crap! I have to write the third chapter!! –starts running away to go write-**

**Taruto: -yells at me- Can you finish 'History Repeats, Almost' and this one first? –Looks out and sees the crowd- Oh crap. –clears throat- I'll say this for her. Thank you all for the reviews so far and she hopes that they will continue coming. She does NOT own TMM or the songs or the movies she uses in her stories, especially not me. Thank you and please enjoy after the three month wait.**

Ch. 12: Songs of the Heart

"Why is the air so tense?" Ichigo asks. Lettuce and Pudding are chuckling nervously as Mint is sipping her tea at their table. While they are sitting down, there are some students who are staring at Ichigo; mostly hateful glares and surprised eyes.

After Ichigo ran from Kisshu when their little dancing episode was done, Lettuce, Pudding, and Mint found her in the bathroom, locking herself in. The bad part was that she was hiding in the girl's bathroom and someone could have notice. But after a while before anyone did, she finally came out and they went back to their table, only to feel that the air around them is really tense.

Mint puts down her tea and answers, "Maybe it's because you forgot to do the two more respectable things when dancing with either a prince or princess of the school."

Ichigo turns red from that reminder but she's shocked with what Mint just told her. "What things?!" she asks.

Mint leans her elbow on the table and her cheek leans on her cupped hand as she answers, "When being chosen to dance with either the prince or princess, you must first accept their hand and kiss it and when the dance is over, you do the same thing. It's supposes to show how much you appreciate dancing with them."

"But I didn't ask to dance with him!" she tells them, quiet enough for only her friends to hear. "He took me by surprise and he didn't exactly tell me that I had to do any of those things."

Then Lettuce says, "I'm surprised, however."

Pudding agrees, "Pudding is too, na no da."

Mint and Ichigo looks at them from that. Mint takes another sip of her tea, however while Ichigo is looking at them curiously. Lettuce explains, "This is probably the first time in the schools' history that a prince and princess chose someone of the opposite sex at the same time. No one probably notices, but hime-sama danced with a boy as the oji-sama danced with a girl." Ichigo has blinking eyes as Mint puts her tea down again.

She says in a rather teasing voice. "I wouldn't be surprise that the prince knows about Ichigo's little secret but it would be a miracle that she was able to keep it for so long."

Ichigo looks at her unease and mumbles, "Actually, he does know." All three of her friends became silence after that.

Then all at once, "What?!!"

Ichigo points out, "You said that you wouldn't be surprise."

Mint rolls her eyes and asks, "The prince knows that you're a girl?" She asks that rather softly so that no one else can hear. Ichigo just nods. "But you told us that you haven't slept with him!"

Ichigo tells them, blushing red, "I haven't!! He just found out when we took a bath together." She covers her mouth after letting that out.

"You what?!"

"Shh!! That was a complete accident. I don't know if he found out before or when we were taking a bath but he found out." Ichigo lets out another sigh and sulks on the table while Pudding and Lettuce look a bit disappointed.

Mint looks the most. But she tells her, "Well at least he's being a gentleman like the prince he is. He let you stay here for as long as you have."

Then Ichigo growls, "He's probably going to use that to his advantage. I swear I don't know what the heck he's thinking at times!!"

_Cling_

_Cling_

_Cling_

After hearing that, everyone stops what they were doing and look up at the stage. Both Deep Blue and Masaya are there and like before, Deep Blue has a wine glass in his hands along with a knife. Masaya then moves to the side and offers it to Deep Blue. He looks a bit surprise but shakes his head to say 'no'. Then Masaya raises his brows up to show that he should and Deep Blue groans. He seems to really love his job.

He walks over and tells the schools, "Now it's time for the third event of the night." No matter how dead he sounds, the students look excited. They start going up to the stage like how commoners would do in a live concert and Ichigo looks confused.

"What third event?" she asks.

Mint looks like the sparkles came back to her eyes as she answers, "The event that consists of both the prince and the princess singing." She lets out a dreamy sigh as Ichigo looks surprise with blush on her face.

"Singing?!"

Lettuce answers, "Yep. If hime-sama went first in dancing, then that means that oji-sama is going first in the singing."

Ichigo collapses on the table and mumbles, "I'm doomed!"

"How do you know?" Mint asks, returning to her snobbish self.

Instantly she answers, "Because if that idiot is able to enchant me with something as simple as eating, then who knows what he can make me do with his singing!"

"Well he can certainly make you dance like a pro. I've never seen you dance like that before," Mint points out.

Ichigo sharply looks at her and asks, "That actually happened? I was dancing good?"

Her friends ask, "You thought you were dreaming?" Then Ichigo collapses on the table again. They'll take that as a yes.

Deep Blue continues, "Since you all know the rules and know that oji-sama is coming out first, then we present you to him." Then he backs away and Masaya only smiles at him while he pouts.

Masaya tells everyone, "Enjoy!" Then the students start squealing and screaming as they walk off. When they were gone, Kisshu walks on the stage and the students remain silent. Ichigo even looks up and turns dark cherry red when she sees how elegant he looks just by walking. The sway of his body, the flow of his hair, and how his skin glistens in the lights; she's going to have a heart attack.

Kisshu walks to the mic and picks it up from its stand. When he looks at the students, he smiles and that was when everyone started squealing again. That woke Ichigo up and looks at the students in disbelief. Some even start fainting. Then the music begins.

_Amore E Mistero__ by Federico Angelucci_

_Hai negli occhi un mistero  
è il potere che hai  
e cosi mi fai nero  
non appena tu vuoi._

Ichigo hunch was correct. He is really, really good and now she's just sitting there, watching as he looks so into the song he's singing. What language is he singing anyway? Italian? Is this one of the languages that he knows fluently? Must be since his pronunciation is so clear and perfect.__

Se mi guardi  
sai che mi streghi  
guardi un uomo  
e allora mi ingelosisco.

Di star calmo  
spaventata mi preghi  
se fai il polipo  
giuro che io ti pesco,  
si ti pesco.

Dimmi cosa vuoi tu da me davvero  
vuoi che sia l'amico che hai più caro  
vuoi che sia l'amante con te più duro

Dillo, dillo cosa  
vuoi che d'amore  
io sia malato  
oppure vuoi  
l'uomo con te spietato  
forse ti va bene  
che sia equilibrato  
dillo adesso o mai  
che nn mi puoi eludere  
dillo o sono guai  
ci sei o nn ci sei.  
Non ci sei.  
No!

Si sei un pò misteriosa,  
e confusa tu sei,  
e sei un bocciolo di rosa  
o un'orticha chi sei.

Sembri a volte innamorata  
poco dopo indifferente e lontana,  
chi nascondi  
sotto quella sottana,  
sei innocente oppure un pò puttana,  
dillo adesso.

Di che materia  
vera tu sei di cielo  
o bambola solo  
voltata al sesso  
io nn vorrei farti un processo mai.

Dillo cosa  
vuoi che d'amore  
io sia malato  
oppure vuoi  
l'uomo con te spietato  
forse ti va bene  
che sia equilibrato  
dillo adesso o mai  
che nn mi puoi eludere  
dillo o sono guai  
ci sei o nn ci sei.

Then to Ichigo's surprise, Kisshu looks directly at her and her hearts starts to pump harder and harder in her chest. The instant his eyes are on her, his lips curl up into a smile and now Ichigo notices something different in the way he sings. She noticed before that he was getting into it but now he looks like he's putting his heart and soul into his singing. She couldn't understand why.__

Dillo cosa vuoi  
che io muoia d'amore  
che io ti lasci vuoi  
starmi al centro del cuore  
dimmi che cosa vuoi  
restare con me..

Dimmi cosa vuoi tu da me davvero  
vuoi che sia l'amico che hai piu caro  
vuoi che sia l'amante con te piu duro.  
Dillo, dillo cosa  
Vuoi che d'amore io sia malato  
oppure vuoi l'uomo con te spietato  
forse ti va che bene che sia equilibrato

Dimmi cosa vuoi tu da me davvero.

After that last verse, the students started to squeal again while some of the boys fainted. For once, Ichigo didn't wake up from her trance after that reaction. She was too busy staring at Kisshu and he didn't pay any mind to them either. He smiles at her and then winks at her. That's what woke her up because after that little wink, she puts her head down to try and hide her face from him. Her friends noticed and look at her strangely while Kisshu slightly chuckles before walking off stage. While he walked off, Masaya and Deep Blue came back on.

Mint asks Ichigo, "Too much for you?"

Ichigo just tells her, "Shut up!"

"Well that was rude." Then she pushes her chair back and stands up. Ichigo notices.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see onee-sama sing. She's coming up soon." Then without another word from the others, she rushes to go join the crowd.

Pudding looks at Lettuce and asks, "Is it just me or does Pudding notice that Mint onee-chan is always happy, na no da?"

Lettuce answers, "It's not just you."

Ichigo is surprise to hear that. "Mint didn't tell you?"

They look at her and Pudding asks, "Tell us what, na no da?" Maybe Ichigo should have kept her mouth shut because now she has to tell them.

"I really shouldn't say but..." she pauses a bit before unleashing the big news. She still remembers what happened when Kisshu decided to give her the rest of the tour. "I saw Mint and Zakuro together. Together-together." Both Pudding's and Lettuce's eyes widen in surprise.

"Where, na no da?!" Pudding asks.

"In front of the host activity doors. It was right after school so I believe it was before the activity started," Ichigo answers.

Lettuce softly asks, "Are you sure?"

Ichigo nods. "Lips don't lie." Now both Pudding and Lettuce are really surprised and to Ichigo's curiosity, concern.

"This is bad, na no da," Pudding tells Lettuce.

Lettuce nods and says, "She'll get hurt."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ichigo lets out, getting their attention. "What are you talking about?! Who's going to get hurt?"

Lettuce answers, "Mint-san. If she is together with Zakuro-san than she'll get hurt."

Ichigo is blinking in surprise. "What do you mean that she'll get hurt?"

Pudding tells her, "We only saw a few cases, na no da. But we're positive that when Zakuro does have a certain favourite, she usually gets rid of them as soon as they began, na no da."

"Sometimes, it's a surprise if they last longer than two weeks," Lettuce adds. Ichigo's eyes would have rolled out and landed on the table after hearing that. The girl she respects at school is going to hurt her best friend? Now Ichigo's trying to remember how long ago it was when she saw Mint and Zakuro together.

Meanwhile at the crowd in front of the stage, Mint can't get any closer because the students who went up to listen to Kisshu are still up to hear Zakuro. Deep Blue is a bit disgusted by everyone's behaviour as Masaya is still smiling. Masaya raises his hand behind Deep Blue and pushes him to the mic. Deep Blue is flustered as he turns to Masaya and glares at him. Masaya still smiles.

Deep Blue announces, "Thank you, prince. And now if you will all quietly watch instead of squealing like little children, we present the princess of La Cielo, Zakuro." Right after that, the students squealed and Deep Blue looks like he was just hit by a big gust of wind. He backs away and dig into his ears to see if he can still hear as Masaya leads him to the side. As they walk off, Zakuro walks on. The students squeal louder with her appearance. She turns her head to the crowd and smiles. They cheer even louder as Mint looks up at her. She's pleading with all of her heart that Zakuro will look at her but as she walks to the mic, not once as she looked at her.

Zakuro stands in front of the mic and turns her eyes to the DJ. She nods and he nods back in response. Then he plays her song and she begins to sway to the beat. The students that know the song squeal even louder but Mint looks surprised to hear it.

_I Kissed a Girl__ by Katy Perry_

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you caught my attention_

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game, just human nature  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
It ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Being just as loud as when they were with Kisshu when he was done, the crowd cheers and screams enough to blow the roof off the school. They squeal and scream until they ran out air. But then they would suck in more air and let it out with another scream. Lettuce, Pudding, and Ichigo had to cover their ears because it was so loud. Lettuce and Pudding think of this as normal as Ichigo is just really annoyed with the students' behaviors.

'_I can't believe they're acting like this!' _she thinks with a vein pulsing on her head. _'Sure they are the prince and princess of the school but all of this screaming is just ridiculous!'_

Well, everyone was screaming and cheering. All but Mint. Not once during the whole song did Zakuro look at her. She didn't even try to find her. She just kept her attention to the audience, but not her.

Zakuro bows slightly to the audience and walks away to the side. Deep Blue and Masaya came out as she walked off. When she was gone, they're at the mic again. But Deep Blue whispers to Masaya, "I'm not announcing squat up here!" Masaya just smiles at him.

He tells him, "You've done enough." Deep Blue steps back and Masaya approaches the mic. He says, "Thank you everyone for your support. The princes and the princess, I'm sure enjoy entertaining you for your pleasure."

Ichigo had to think, _'Oh please don't say that, brother. You have no idea what you're saying, do you?'_

"The final event will begin in a few hours. Until then, please enjoy the rest of the party. If you wish, you may come up on stage and sing. However, there is a signup sheet at the entrance to the theater and we will go in order. Duets are allowed, as well as groups. Please enjoy." After that, the students clapped for at least a few moments before running to the signup sheet. Since they were done, both Deep Blue and Masaya walk off the stage.

Ichigo looks confused. She looks at her friends and asks, "Final event?"

Lettuce and Pudding sit up but Pudding explains, "It's the 'Goodbye Ceremony', na no da. There are some other students that have to go after the party for family reasons and won't be back until months from now, na no da."

Ichigo raises a brow. "Okay, but where are you two going?"

Lettuce turns red in embarrassment but Pudding cheers, "We're going to spend the last hours of the party with our fiancés, na no da." After that, she was gone. Ichigo blinks in surprise as both her and Lettuce watch her go zooming into the crowd.

'_She wants to see Taruto that bad, huh?'_ she wonders.

"Um," Lettuce lets out. Ichigo looks up and she sees Lettuce's troubled face. Ichigo instantly knew why she looks troubled.

"Go ahead," she tells her. "You want to see Pai, right?" Lettuce lets out a boiling pot of tea's worth of steam before nodding. Ichigo smiles at her friend's silliness. "Then go have fun. I'll be fine here since there is no way I'm going up to sing and I'm sure no one wants to dance with me."

"But," Lettuce lets out, nervously. "You'll be here by yourself, Ichigo-san."

"I'll be fine, I'll be fine," Ichigo tells her again. "Mint will be coming back soon, right? So go and have fun."

Lettuce still looks unease but she tries to smile. "I'll be back for the ceremony." Then she goes running off into the crowd. Ichigo just watches her go.

Then she lets out a sigh and collapses on the table. _'Even though I said that, I do not have any reassurance that Mint will be coming back.'_ She lifts her head up and looks at the crowd. She sees some of the students starting to dance and some signing up to sing. She sees girl-girl couples, boy-boy couples, and even straight couples dancing. When Ichigo sees some of the straight couples dancing, she can hardly believe that they are a couple. Maybe friends…

But Ichigo could not find Mint. She slouches back on the table. "I knew it. She's nowhere in sight. So what do I do now?"


	13. Roller Coaster

Ch. 13: Roller Coaster

'_Why am I walking around again?'_ Ichigo wonders as she stays close to the wall and watches people dancing, socializing, or singing.

Ichigo got bored real fast on the table when it's only her by herself. Her legs were itching to move so she moved. She got up and walked around for a reason she already forgot. Mint didn't come back, she couldn't see her friends, and she was right about no one wanting to dance with him. Which is probably good for her since she's on a mission, but she's still a sociable person and with no one to talk to can be pretty boring; especially with music blasting into your ears and probably some off key singers making your ears bleed. Since this is a party, might as well enjoy it and walking around to stretch her legs doesn't sound too bad. But walking around and getting irritated with the talking she sometimes hears when she's passing by can be pretty annoying.

"Taru-Taru!!"

Right then, Ichigo stops walking and looks behind her. She sees Taruto looking over his shoulder right when Pudding gives him a clingy monkey hug. "Fong-sama!!" he calls out in surprise. Sure he would have recognized her when she called him but the sudden appearance was unexpected.

Ichigo's wondering, _'How did I pass them and I didn't see them? Or they not seeing me?'_

Pudding looks up at him and says, "Let's dance together, na no da!!"

Taruto gets out of her hold and pushes her away. He tells her, "No! I have work to do." Ichigo's brows are raised when she hears that rejection. Now she decides to stay and watch.

Pudding tries to look sad as she whines, "Aw, but Taru-Taru!!" Taruto tenses up when he sees that expression. "It's a party, na no da! Parties are supposed to be fun, na no da. Not a time to be working, na no da. Kisshu onii-chan will survive without you for a few songs, na no da."

"Fong-sama! You're supposed to call him 'oji-sama' or 'oji'! Or are you too stupid to figure that out?" he asks her, angry. Okay, now Ichigo's starting to feel a little defensive.

Pudding gets a bit angry as she tells him, "Pudding's not stupid, na no da! Kisshu onii-chan and Pudding are friends, na no da! He said I can call him that, na no da."

Taruto growls for a moment before turning away. "Whatever!" he says. Pudding suddenly looks hurt as he tells her, "When I'm busy, I'm busy and right now, I'm very busy. I can't keep messing around with you. Bye!" Then he rushes out of there. He heads for the door and Pudding is left to stand at the edge of the dance floor and watch him go.

'_Why that stupid little midget!!'_ Ichigo screams in her mind, angry. _'How dare he says that and rejects a girl so cruelly. His fiancé at that!!'_

Then sadly, Pudding lets out a sigh. Ichigo looks at her when her attention was caught from the sound of the sigh. "You don't have to be so mean, Taru-Taru," she mumbles. "Idiot, na no da."

'_Oh Pudding,'_ Ichigo thinks, feeling sympathy for her friend. She gets ready to walk over to her hurt friend and comfort her but someone beats her too it.

"Pudding-sama, I'll dance with you."

When Pudding turns around after her name is called, she looks up at an old acquaintance. Ichigo looks at him as well and her eyes widen, startled to see him. A tall looking teenager, very close to adulthood actually. He's a lot taller than Pudding, like maybe two feet or one and one half of a foot taller. He has short light brown/red hair, tan skin that's actually darker than Pudding's, and he has sharp hazel eyes. He looks very well built, strong muscles on every limbs of his body and his face looks really handsome. As soon as Ichigo sees him, she senses up like she just saw a bug.

Pudding blinks in surprise and acknowledges, "Ron Yuebin, na no da?"

Ichigo wonders, _'What the heck is Pudding's formal fiancé doing here?! I didn't know he goes to St. Ange!!"_

Yuebin puts his hands together and bows to Pudding like he's in a dojo and he says, "Pudding-sama, may I have this dance?" Ichigo is shocked as Pudding is surprise to have Yuebin ask her that.

Ichigo slightly cheers from afar, _'Go ahead and dance with him! You did after all reject him because you wanted to marry Taruto so dance with him and make your fiancé jealous!!'_ This is like watching a drama on TV.

Pudding looks at Yuebin and then back at the door that Taruto entered. She stares at the door for a bit, waiting to see if by miraculously he would come through that door and be her shiny knight in armor. But after a few moments, he doesn't come out. Pudding looks at the ground in sorrow before looking back at Yuebin with a smile on her face. "Alright, na no da!" she answers like the happy, cheerful girl that she is.

Ichigo cheers, _'Go Pudding! Way ta teach that midget!!'_

Yuebin asks for Pudding's hand and she gladly accepts it. He leads her to the center of the dance floor and Ichigo feels very proud for her friend. She turns around and walks away. But while she's proud, someone else is not. Taruto hides behind the cover of the wall and looks out to see Pudding being escorted to the dance floor by Yuebin. He was angry when he saw him coming up to Pudding and asking her to dance. But he was shocked when he saw how Pudding accepted his hand. Now he's seeing them dancing. He looks away when he sees Yuebin's hands on Pudding. He grits his teeth in anger and his fist is in a tight ball.

'_Stupid prince!'_ he thinks. _'Where the hell are you?!'_

Then he pushes himself away and continues his search.

As Ichigo continues to walk around the dance party, she's humming to the beat of the song, happily. The song that's playing is 'My Sweet Heart' and most of the students on the dance floor are dancing a fast waltz while the others are dancing like people at a club. While she's walking, she doesn't seem to mind some of the people that notice her and talk about her like she's not there. She's too proud to be upset about that right now.

"Momomiya!" someone calls but Ichigo ignores that person. Soon she feels a hand on her shoulder and she stops walking. She looks up and she sees Pai behind her.

"Pai-sama," she lets out in surprise.

He lets her shoulder go and says, "I'm glad that I've captured your attention." His face is expressionless and his voice sounds dead. It's amazing on how Lettuce likes him so much.

Ichigo turns to him completely and asks, "Can I help you with something?" _'Why isn't he dancing with Lettuce or just being with her?'_

Pai answers, "I was hoping you can provide me with some information?"

"Oh?" _'Like where Lettuce is because I have no idea.'_

"Have you been alone since the time of the singing event?"

"Yes, why?" _'If you even ask me to provide you company, I'm saying no and running for the hills.'_

Pai just stares at her after that. Ichigo's starting to get a bit nervous from his staring. Then he tells her, "Thank you for your time." Then he walks right pass her.

'_Huh?!'_

Ichigo turns around, ready to ask him what that was all about when he sees another drama happening in front of her.

"Pai-san!" Lettuce calls, finally reaching him.

He stops and looks to the side to see Lettuce running up to him. She stops in front of him and her cheeks are a little red. She's nervous but she has a small smile on her face. He turns to her completely and greets, "Midorikawa-sama, good evening." He gives her a nod to show some respect and Lettuce nods in return.

"Um," she starts. Pai stares at her waiting as Ichigo is now getting excited.

'_Come on, Lettuce! Go for it!'_ she cheers in her head, watching from a far.

Lettuce looks at the ground for a moment and looks back up at him. Then she asks him, "Would you…I mean..would you like to da-"

"I am really sorry, Midorikawa-sama," Pai interrupts. Lettuce gasps in surprise of the interruption as Pai turns towards the way he was walking and walks away, leaving Lettuce in the dust. Ichigo got angry real fast.

'_Why that rude, expressionless…AUGH!! He's worst than the midget!! Does he have any idea how bold Lettuce was to even speak the first three words?! Man the next time I see him, with Kisshu-san or not, I am going to pound him to the ground!! How dare he!!'_

Lettuce's hand grips into a tight ball and her expression looks really sad. In fact, she almost looks like she's going to cry.

"Lettuce-san."

Lettuce gasps in surprise as Ichigo's anger dissolved for a moment to replace by shock. _'Oh hell no!'_

Lettuce turns around and looks up at an old acquaintance as well. Before her is a man only a few years older than her. Unlike Pudding's guy, this one isn't so big in build. This one looks only toned and while Yuebin looks handsome, this one looks hot. He has a lighter tan skin than Yuebin, short chocolate milk color hair that's a little bit longer than Yuebin's, and his eyes are the same color as him; hazel. As he's gazing at Lettuce, he has the sweetest smile on his face. Lettuce is still only surprised to see him.

"Edomurasaki-san?" she breathes out, still surprised to see him.

Ichigo wonders, practically screaming, _'Edomurasaki Norihiro?!! THE Edomurasaki Norihiro?!! What is it with all of these ex-fiancés popping out?! I didn't even know they go to the boy's school!'_

Norihiro smiles even more as he offers his hand to her. "Since you're alone, would you like to dance?"

'_Lettuce, say no! This guy is the very guy who not only broke the engagement oath by dating another woman but he also told you that he loved someone else when you already liked him!! Don't dance with this douche bag!'_ Ichigo's angry again.

Lettuce looks at Norihiro's face for a moment before looking back at his hand. To Ichigo's surprise, Lettuce places her hand on his. "Alright," she answers softly. Ichigo looks like she's going to fall over.

'_You have got to be kidding me!'_

Norihiro then leads Lettuce to the dance floor and she tries to smile but it's very, very, VERY small. Ichigo leans on the wall for a moment in disbelief.

"I'm going back to the table," she moans, tired all of a sudden. She pushes herself from the wall and begins to walk back to her table. _'This is like a roller coaster. Up and down, up and down, up and down, bored and proud, proud and angry, angry and disbelief…What's next?!'_

As Pai continues to walk around the room, he notices something at the corner of his eye. He stops for a moment and looks. He sees Lettuce and Norihiro dancing at the dance floor. He stares as he sees how Lettuce and him hold hands with as the other hand either touches his shoulder or her back. He stares a moment longer, seeing Norihiro's glistening hazel eyes staring lovingly at Lettuce and her with blush on her cheeks. She almost looks…entertained. After that, Pai sharply turns away and goes back to his business.

Meanwhile, things are getting a bit rough in backstage.

"Mint, stand back!" one of Zakuro's protector's orders.

But Mint just looks plan pissed off. "I demand for you to move out of my way or I will call in the police force!"

"You're family doesn't own a police force, Mint."

Zakuro's protectors turn around and they see Zakuro not too far from them. Mint doesn't look surprise. She still looks upset. Zakuro tries to smile as she walks to them. "It's alright, you two," she tells them. "You two may leave me and Mint alone." Mint crosses her arms in front of her as Zakuro's protectors look a bit uncertain.

The second protector says, "But, hime-sama…"

"Please," Zakuro pleads staring at her with her sapphire eyes. That protector blushes from the effect the eyes have on her.

"Yes, hime-sama." Then both of them turn around and walk away.

Zakuro looks at Mint and asks, "Is there something you need," her hand rises to Mint's face and cups her cheek, "my precious Mint?"

But Mint slaps that hand away. Zakuro doesn't seem surprise but her smile is gone. Mint accuses, "You lied to me, onee-sama. Why?"

Zakuro casually looks away and answers, "I was hoping that you would understand."

"Maybe if you even looked at me when you were heading for Shirogane or even during your singing might help me understand whatever you wanted me to understand!" she yells back. "Kisshu hardly cares about his targets and you always had more affection. But tonight looks like you're leaving me in the cold."

Zakuro didn't say anything right away. When she did, she said, "I looked at your table but you were there. I expected you to be in the bathroom."

Mint doesn't seem to buy that. "I was in the crowd, along with your other thousands of fans. I was hoping you could spot me through all of that, just like you always said. I was your brightest star in your lonely sky but it looks like to me that your lonely sky isn't so lonely."

Zakuro stares at her a moment longer before saying, "Your emotions are controlling your judgment and your understanding. When you have cooled down, you may talk to me." Then she turns around and walks away.

"Now wait a moment!" Mint screams. "I'm not through with you yet!"

On stage, the last person to sing bows and puts the mic back on the stand. The other students clapped to show support and she bows before getting off. The next person was going to go but Mint's yelling and Zakuro's appearance halts everything.

"I take it that this is it, huh?!" Mint yells, appearing on stage as well.

Ichigo looks up from her table and she sees both Mint and Zakuro on the stage. Lettuce and Pudding are looking at them in surprise as well. Ichigo wonders, _'Mint and Zakuro onee-sama? What's going on?'_

Zakuro walks up to the mic and adjusts the size. Mint asks, "So I'm no different than all the others, huh?! Once you get tired of me, you're just going to toss me aside!"

Zakuro looks at the DJ and tells him, "Song number 3829, please." He nods and plugs in the number.

"What?!" Mint asks. "You're going to sing now?"

"If you're so angry," Zakuro starts, paying attention to her now. "I rather hear you express it." Then the music starts. "I'll go first."

_Take Me or Leave Me__ from Rent_

_**Zakuro  
**__Every single day  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say,  
"Baby's so sweet"  
Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me  
Boys - girls  
I can't help it baby  
So be kind  
Don't lose your mind  
Just remember that I'm your baby_

Before the next verse, Zakuro goes up to Mint and grabs her hand tenderly. The students are surprised to see this as Mint doesn't look affected by the sudden affection.__

Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me

Mint pulls her hands back and Zakuro doesn't look hurt from that.__

Take me baby or leave me

Zakuro walks back to the mic and turns to the audience to sing.__

A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun  
This diva needs her stage

Zakuro turns to Mint and Mint is still just looking at her, mad.__

Baby - let's have fun!  
You are the one I choose  
Folks'd kill to fill your shoes  
You love the limelight too, baby

Then she reaches up and grabs Mint's hand. Mint is a bit startled as she's right in front of Zakuro's face. __

So be mine

Zakuro's free hand goes up to Mint's face and gently smoothes its way down the skin on her cheek.__

Or don't waste my time  
Cryin' - "Honeybear - are you still my baby?"

"Don't you dare!" Mint yells, slapping her hand away and pulling herself away from Zakuro's grasp. Then she starts heading towards the stairs and Zakuro ends up fallowing her.__

Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me

They walk to the center of the dance floor, which they were able to get to because when they were walking down, the students got out of the way so that they can continue to watch this little skit happening in front of them. Ichigo ends up standing from her table to get a better view.__

No way - can I be what I'm not  
But hey - don't you want your girl hot!  
Don't fight - don't lose your head  
Cause every night - who's in your bed?

"Who?" Zakuro asks.__

Who's in your bed, baby?

Zakuro goes right in front of Mint again and cups her cheek with one hand. She's really close to her face with her lips only inches away.__

Kiss, Pookie.

But again, Mint slaps her hand away and backs off. Then it becomes her turn to sing, since she knows this song.__

_**Mint**__  
It won't work.  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make lists in my sleep  
Baby what's my sin?  
Never quit - I follow through  
I hate mess - but I love you_

Zakuro looks at her a bit surprise but Mint ignores that and continues.__

What to do  
With my impromptu baby  
So be wise

Mint this time goes in front of Zakuro and both of her hands go to her face.__

This girl satisfies

Mint pulls Zakuro's face to hers, their foreheads touching.__

You've got a prize  
But don't compromise  
You're one lucky baby

But Zakuro pushes her away and takes steps back. Mint still continues.__

Take me for what I am

Zakuro turns to the audience for the next verse.__

_**Zakuro**__  
A control freak_

_**Mint**__  
Who I was meant to be_

_**Zakuro**__  
A snob - yet over-attentive_

_**Mint**__  
And if you give a damn_

Zakuro this time looks at Mint for the next insult.__

_**Zakuro**__  
A lovable, droll geek_

_**Mint**__  
Take me baby or leave me_

Mint walks away for a bit and Zakuro fallows her.__

_**Zakuro**__  
And anal retentive_

They both stop walking and face each other.__

_**Both**__  
That's it!_

_**Mint**__  
The straw that breaks my back  
__**  
Both**__  
I quit_

_**Mint**__  
Unless you take it back_

_**Both**__  
Women_

_**Zakuro**__  
What is it about them?_

_**Both**__  
Can't live -  
With them -  
Or without them!_

Slowly both Mint and Zakuro walk towards each other so that they can end up right in each other's faces.__

Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me

Mint's hands go to Zakuro's face again and she tip toes to get closer.__

Take me baby

Zakuro slaps both of her hands off her.__

Or leave me

Mint and Zakuro end up walking backwards slowly as the song begins to end.__

Guess I'm leavin'  
I'm gone!

The song ends and both of them look at each other over their shoulders before looking away and walking out of that party. Some of the students watch as Zakuro goes back to the backstage doors and the other students watch Mint go through the exit of the whole building. As soon as they were gone, the students started talking.

"What the heck was that?"

"A quarrel between lovers?"

"Can't be! Mint could not have had a relationship with hime-sama!"

"I saw Mint and hime-sama under the sakura tree in the field a few weeks ago, holding each the other's hands! Without the protectors!"

'_And Lettuce and Pudding were surprised when they heard the small info I told them!'_ Ichigo things, collapsed on the table again. Man, that was some serious drama and something that just popped out of a musical.

"I need air!!" Ichigo grumbles, lifting herself up and getting out of her chair. When she pushes it back to the table and walks away, she mumbles, "This party has way too much drama for me to handle in one night." Then with that, she goes through the same exit Mint went through. No one noticed her leaving.


	14. One More Night and Gone

**A/N: Hello everybody!! Just a quick note, this chapter is a sad one so just a heads up on that.**

**Taruto: Well you certainly made the idiot happy in this one.**

**Pai: And possibly frustrated in the end.**

**Tsukiko: Well that's just how cruel I am. Now then, I do NOT own TMM or the songs or the movies I use in my stories. I only come up with the ideas and changes. Thank you all for the marvelous reviews and please keep them coming! I love them all so much! Thank you a please enjoy.**

**Taruto: It's been a while since she said that herself, hasn't it?**

**Pai: Indeed.**

Ch. 14: One More Night and Gone

Ichigo is leaning on the rail and she lets out a sigh of exhaustion. Shortly after leaving the ballroom, Ichigo found herself in the hallways of the school. The ballroom consists of two exits, one that leads into the school and one that leads outside. Unfortunately, Ichigo chose the one that leads into the school. So she decides to walk. She walked through many hallways, took many turns and then found her way to main entrance of the school. After exiting the main doors, she saw a walk way trail all around the school and she decides to walk through it, finally breathing in the clean fresh outside air. The walkway lead to a balcony connected to a school and she climbed the stairs to get there. If she was on the second floor, maybe she could have found this balcony but the party was on the first floor. Now she's on the balcony, leaning on the rail and staring out at the garden view by herself.

"That's some party, huh honey?"

Or she was.

Ichigo looks up and she sees Kisshu by her side. Instead of freaking out for him to just appearing out of nowhere and hitting him for that, Ichigo collapses back on the rail and groans. "Just what I need! A roommate to make me feel even more exhausted."

He still smiles as he tells her, "Well that was rude, Ichigo-kun. I just came to see you and this is the welcoming I get?" Then his hand goes to her chin. He lifts her head up to his direction and he's really close to her lips. "Maybe a kiss can repay that."

But Ichigo just shoves his hand off and looks back out to the view. She tells him, "I had enough drama for one day. That party was like a roller coaster. Up and down, up and down, bored and proud, proud and frustrated, frustrated and disbelief. I had enough of going up and down." But Kisshu looks clueless.

"What's a…roller coaster?" he asks her curiously. She looks at him in surprise.

"You're the smartest student in the whole school and you don't even know what a roller coaster is?" she asks him.

He looks out at the view before he answered. "My condition caused me to stay home a lot when I was younger and my parents were way over protective, even after I got better. I guess that's why I have such a childish complex sometimes."

Ichigo is blinking in disbelief. "For someone to realize that he has a childish complex means that you've really matured enough to know that. But for your case, I don't believe that."

Kisshu lets out a chuckle before looking back at her. "That was harsh, Ichigo-kun."

"I'm a little tired to play nice, Kisshu-san," she tells him. She lets out a sigh and explains, "A roller coaster is a giant machine that's about as big as the school, depending on who made it. It's like a ride that commoners use for fun. I guess one similarity to describe it is a train. Except the tracks don't go straight on solid ground. The tracks can be fifty feet above the ground and there is a cart full of people ready to ride on that track." Then she begins to use hand movements to describe the path that roller coasters takes. "Sometimes you slowly go up and drop down, you go through loops, and sometimes sudden turns. I tried it a few times. It's actually fun and it helps you let go but the ride only lasts for about a minute or two. But it's best not to eat before going on one. You're going to hurl. Trust me."

Kisshu took every single fact Ichigo just said and burned it in his brain. "Wow," he lets out when she was finished. "That does sound like fun. Who's the most famous creator?"

"I don't really know," she tells him. "Some people don't really pay attention to who creates them, like me. I just enjoy it for the little time I have. I was using most of my time studying to get in this school."

"But what about when you were little? You live in a world where those kinds of things exist everyday for your pleasures and you can go on them whenever you want," Kisshu points out.

Ichigo's eyes widen for a moment before narrowing down. _'That's right. He still thinks I'm a commoner,'_ she thinks.

She lets out a chuckle and tells him, "I guess you can say that my parents were a bit over protective with me too." Now Kisshu is surprise. He stares at her for a moment in disbelief as Ichigo looks at her hands on the rail. "Kisshu-san," she calls.

He asks, "Yes?"

"Why did you," she starts, "I mean, why did you stop at the dance?"

Now he's confused. "Stop what?"

Ichigo's hand goes to her lips and her fingertips gently press against it. "I felt your breathe here," she tells him. "But that's not where you kissed me. You kissed my cheek. So why did you hesitate?" When she looks back at him, he's no longer confused or surprised. His expression is a blank and that started Ichigo.

He looks away and moved some strands of his hair behind his ear. He tells her, "I just figured that you don't want to be embarrassed in front of two schools." Ichigo's eyes widen and her cheeks turn red. "You complain about how the other students keep giving you unnecessary attention and if I kissed your lips, then it would cause them to bother you even more, right?"

Ichigo stares at him for a moment longer. _'He stopped because he didn't want to hurt my pride?'_

Then she looks back at the view and tells him, "Well that didn't help much." He looks at her as she finishes, "The students of both schools are talking about how disrespectful I was because I didn't know what to do when I was been chosen to dance with the prince or princess."

"Oops," Kisshu lets out. "Sorry about that. But you know it would have been very weird if I told you and you had to do it in front of the both schools."

Ichigo looks at him then. He has a point. "Yeah, I guess you're right." They both ended up laughing at that part. Kisshu stopped moments later and just stared at Ichigo. Seeing her smile and hearing her laugh like she doesn't have a care in the world. It caused his hand to rise to her face. She stopped laughing when she noticed his hand. She looks at him, a smile still on her face but her eyes show confusion.

"You're so pure," he tells her.

_Ba-dum_

Ichigo's cheeks turn red as her smile dissolved away and her heart begins to beat hard in her chest. His fingers gently brush against her skin, stroking her cheek and his smile is so warm and so caring. "Ichigo-kun, if you don't mind, can I ask you a question?" he asks.

She nods slowly. "Yes."

"Well, what was your life before you came to this school?" he asks. Ichigo slightly gasps from that question and panic began to replace the warm feeling she felt earlier. "I mean, what were your parents like? What they do for work? I'm curious about the commoner life."

Then Ichigo's eyes became filled with guilt and apologetic feelings. He notices that and Ichigo looks away, turning her head away from his touch and back to the view. He stares at her in surprise as she takes a moment. Was it something he said?

"My mom is a very talented cook," she tells him, not looking at him. "I told you before and she taught me how to cook many of the dishes. She didn't really needed to but she enjoyed making food for all of us. She mostly stays home and she loves to tend to the garden. One of the few things she's very proud of is her plants. My dad is, um, president of an animal shelter. He told me before that he never really liked animals. He was more of a Kendo kind of guy but my mom loves animals so he took the job as soon as he married her, along with still working as a kendo sensei."

"Wow," was all Kisshu could say, staring at her and being suspicious of her eyes from earlier. "You're mother sounds like a terrific woman and your father must really love her."

She chuckles a bit. "Well I think she's a wonderful person. She's my role model and my parents are my ideal couple. They've been in love with each other since they were my age. Mom always told me that love cannot be found by something that is forced between two people. It can only be found by two people who didn't expect to meet each other. She didn't expect to meet my dad and he didn't expect to meet her."

That was when Kisshu put on a smile grin. "You and I didn't expect to meet. Does that mean that you're trying to confess your love?"

She looks up at him and says, "Ha! You wish! Even if I did, my dad would kill you if you even step foot in our house and declare eternal love and eternal devotion to me. My dad is extremely boy cautious of me."

"Oh really?" he asks.

Ichigo nods. "Uh-huh! You're butt will get kicked before you could even say 'I love you, Ichigo-kun'."

"Well daddy's not here," Kisshu reminds. Now she's in trouble. Then he jumps on her and hugs her. "I love you, Ichigo-kun!" he cheers like a little kid.

"Kisshu-san!!" she yells out in surprise, her cheeks red in embarrassment. "Get off me, you childish complex devil! You shouldn't even joke about stuff like that."

"But I do care for you," he tells her. Ichigo freezes in surprise as his hold around her gets tighter. "You're the most important person to me, Ichigo-kun. Since the day I met you, I wanted to protect you from harm and cherish you like a precious gem, like how a real prince should treat his princess." Then he kisses her forehead again. Ichigo closes her eyes from the warmth of his lips and the pounding beat of her heart.

Still she tries to pull him away and she tells him, "That line sounds really well rehearsed, Kisshu-san. Nice try." But then his hold on her tightens. Her cheeks turn into a deeper shade of red as now she's leaning right against his chest. She can literally hear his own hear beat. So warm and so calm.

"That line I just said," he tells her, seriously, "I meant it. There was never a student who I wanted to rescue from Tasuku, there was never a student who I wanted to spend time with, and there was never a student who I wanted to kiss and hold every day. Just for one moment, can we just stay like this?" After that, Ichigo didn't argue. She had already fallen under his spell and she was snuggling closer to his chest. He didn't need an answer of words. Her relaxing in his arms was all he needed to tighten his hold on her.

'_Even if it's just for one moment, I want to hold you right here in my arms. Away from danger and the world. You belong to me and me alone, but…I can't have you, can I Ichigo-kun?'_

'_Kisshu-san's never been like this before,' _Ichigo thinks. _'He's always joking around so it's hard to take him serious at times. But now he seems…different.'_

"Ichigo-kun," he calls softly. She lifts her head up and he pulls away to look down. Then he leans closer to her face and he gives her the most gentlest kiss she has ever felt. A sweet and gentle kiss was created from his lips pressed against hers.

'_And yet, I don't care.'_

Ichigo closes her eyes and completely melts under his lips for the first time. One of his hands goes behind her head and pushes her closer as her hands slide their way up to his neck. She circles her arms around his neck and pulls him closer as well to deepen the kiss.

_I want him to hold me. I want him to hold me close and tight and never let go. I don't want to be free. Let me be chained. As long it's by his chains, I don't care if I never fly again.'_

Then they broke the kiss. Kisshu leans closer again but his lips stop right at her ear. He tells her, "I don't want to go back to the party."

She nods. "Me neither. Can we go back to our room?" He pulls away to stare at her face and all he sees is a fragile young girl, ready to give herself up. He ends up smiling.

"Alright, my princess."

Then he teleports both him and Ichigo back to the door of their room.

n-n-n

"Princess of La Cielo, Zakuro Fujiwara!!"

As soon as Masaya announced the name, Zakuro came walking out from the side of the stage and she walks to the throne chair on the stage, the one in colors of grey and red. Sitting right next to her is another throne chair but it's a black and white throne chair. Zakuro's guardians accompanied Zakuro as well but they just stood behind the throne so that the students of both schools can see her and scream her name. This time, Zakuro did not smile or anything. She just look blank as she stared out into the audience. No one else noticed but Lettuce and Pudding who are sitting quietly at their own chairs as they clap.

Masaya gets their attention when he announces, "And finally we have the prince of St. Ange, Kisshu." Everyone was waiting for him to just come walking out as casually as he could with Pai and Taruto by his side, but he didn't come. Masaya and Deep Blue look at the wing in confusion as the students look just as confused as well.

Then they hear running.

Coming out of wing is both Pai and Taruto. They pant for a little bit before Taruto tells them, "Oji-sama is not here." Now the students are gasping in surprise as Pudding's first reaction is looking at Lettuce.

She whispers, "Where's Ichigo onee-chan?"

Lettuce whispers back, "I don't know." They look back at the two empty chairs beside them and Lettuce asks, "You don't think…"

"I think, na no da," Pudding answers, nodding her head.

Deep Blue takes a step closer and Masaya covers the mic. Deep Blue asks, "What do you mean 'not here'?"

Taruto answers, "As in 'we can't find him'!"

"You're his guardians! You're suppose to watch him at all times!"

"Deep Blue, please!" Masaya pleads. Deep Blue looks at him angrily as Masaya puts on a smile. "I'm sure the prince will turn up soon. We just have to wait." Then for a quick moment, he looks at where Lettuce and Pudding are sitting. When he sees the two empty seats, he couldn't help but put on an evil smile.

Zakuro didn't see that but she did see Ichigo's empty chair. Zakuro lets out a sigh and thinks, _'So while I leave on bad terms, you leave on good terms. Be grateful prince.'_

n-n-n

"Ichigo-kun, are you alright?"

"Uh-huh. I'm just really tired."

On the ground, there are clothes, a wig, and glasses. Clothes that both Ichigo and Kisshu wore to the party are now discarded and on the floor, leading to the bed. On Kisshu's bed, Ichigo is in the arms of Kisshu and he's holding her, his arms circling her neck and one hand playing with the strands of her real hair. Her arms are leaning against his bare chest. Both of them are naked and his sheets cover at least up to their waist, protecting some things.

Kisshu asks, "You sure? You did say that you wanted to take a bath after the party."

"If _you_ want a bath, then go and take it. I'm too tired to really care," she tells him.

He only chuckles. "I'll stay." Then he kisses her forehead.

"Sorry," she tells him softly. He looks down at her as she opens her eyes. She tells him, "I was probably terrible. I'm not used to this kind of stuff. Really over protective dad, remember?" Kisshu chuckles again at how silly she sounds.

"I believe that," he tells her. "You were ready to tear my skin off in the middle of it."

"Sorry about that then," she tells him again.

"Don't be." He lowers himself so that he can look at her directly. She looks at him and she sees his sincere and understanding smile on his face. "It was your first and I understand that. Besides," he stops in the middle because he leans closer to her face so that their nose lines are touching but their lips are still an inch apart. "you were wonderful, Ichigo-kun. You never fail to amaze me."

"Maybe one day, you'll be disappointed," she told him, dryly.

He whispered, "Never." Then he kissed her passionately on the lips and she had enough energy to kiss him back the same way.

XxX

The next morning, Ichigo woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. She groaned from the sound of it and tightened her eyes.

"Kisshu-san, get the alarm!" she moaned in irritation. But she notices something.

Since the alarm clock woke her up, her senses came back and she felt nothing against her. She opens her eyes and she sees nothing besides her. She looks down and she sees the sheets covering her whole body instead of only half of her like last night. Kisshu's arms kept her warm through the whole night.

Ichigo sits up, holding the sheets to her chest and she looks around. There's nothing. She sees only the objects of the room but not another person. She doesn't even smell anything funny coming from the kitchen or hear anything in the room besides the awful, annoying sound of the alarm clock. Ichigo ends up turning around to the clock and she slams it quiet. The alarm stopped and now she does hear nothing. But she sees the time on the alarm clock.

"7:40?!!" she screams in surprise. "No wonder it's quiet!!"

Ichigo jumps out of the bed and runs to the bathroom. She only has time for a quick five minute shower to wash off the dirt and sweat from the party and last night. School starts at eight and she still has to change, make lunch, eat breakfast, and run to class. But as soon as she enters the bathroom, she sees a note on the window.

Ichigo looks at it curiously and reads it. She reads, "'I told the teachers that if you came to class late, it's because you weren't feeling well because of all the excitement from the party. From Kisshu.'" Ichigo takes the note and holds it close to her chest. "How sweet."

But that wasn't the only note. After Ichigo took a quick shower, she went to the kitchen to make her food and she sees not only a note on the microwave but also a note on a bento waiting for her on the kitchen table. She picks up the note on the microwave and it says, "Since you would be in a rush anyway, I thought I help and leave you a hot breakfast and an already made bento. Don't worry! I didn't make it. I asked my parents to deliver this for you. Half of the breakfast is in the microwave. The other is in the frig."

Ichigo opens the microwave and the note was right. She sees hot cakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausages. Then when she goes to the refrigerator, she sees a bowl of fruits and a full glass of orange juice and milk.

All she could say is, "This is a lot of food, Kisshu-san."

XxX

It's lunch time and Ichigo lets out a sigh as she puts her books away.

'_Finally! Class is over!'_ she slightly cheers in her head, putting her books away. After closing her bag, she looks down at the ground and she sees the lunch box she found this morning. She picks it up and then puts on a small smile while chuckling in happiness

"You seem awfully happy for someone who came three minutes late."

Ichigo looks up in surprise and she sees a surprising sight. She sees Ryou Shirogane standing by her at her desk. She yelps, "It's the rude guy from the activity!!"

He looks a bit angry as he says, "Hey! I'm not that rude."

Ichigo tries to relax and calms down her nerves. "What are you doing here?" she asks. "Or how did you get here? The school bell only rang two minutes ago."

"I got here before you did."

Ichigo eyes went wide and her mouth opened in shock. "You're kidding," she mutters. "You're in my class?!"

He just dryly says, "Now I really feel insulted. You never noticed that I'm in your class?" He raises his hand to his hair and ruffles it a bit. "But yet again, I am in the last row and I'm closer to the door. Not to forget that you always have a crowd of boys crowding you."

'_Yeah,'_ she thinks. _'There was no way I could have noticed him.'_

Then Ichigo picks up her lunch and tells him, "Well I do feel bad for not noticing you." _'Even though you're a bit too cute for me not to notice.'_ "But I'm not going to say sorry." Ryou raises a brow from that as she explains, "Because you were very rude when we first met and you only just met me. So until you say sorry, I won't say sorry." Then she stands up from her desk.

"That's a little childish," he tells her.

"This maybe a very matured school," she tells him, "but we're still only kids." Then she walks away with her lunch in hand.

But right before she was going to leave the room, Ryou tells her, "He's not going to pop out of nowhere and take you away for lunch today, Ichigo." She stops walking there and turns around to look at him. He completely faces her and says, "I've noticed that he keeps disappearing every time you disappear and figured it out."

She eyes him and asks, "What are you? Physic?"

"No," he answers. "I just pay attention and use common sense like most people." Somehow, she feels insulted but what he said before still grasps her attention.

"About what you said earlier, what do you mean by that?" she asks. Then she remembers that Ryou is supposedly one of Kisshu's most trust friends so maybe he knows something."Is he in a meeting or something?"

"You really don't know, do you?" he asks.

Now Ichigo is even more confused as she shakes her head to answer 'no'.

"Oji-sama is not here anymore."

Ichigo's eyes widen at that as Ryou begins to explain.

"That party last night was a 'Goodbye' present to both hime-sama and oji-sama. They leave at the same time every year because of family occasions and it gives both of their parents time to try and arrange their marriage. It's amazing to me that oji-sama didn't tell you these things."

"_**What's the party for anyway? Why hold a party?"**_

"_**It's a farewell party."**_

Kisshu may not have told her but there were signs.

"_**For who?"**_

Now Ichigo begins to understand that expression when she asked that question at dinner time.

"_**For the students who have family business to take care and will be gone about a while the next day."**_

And now that Ichigo continues to think about it, when she first entered her room for the first time when she got here, she saw Kisshu packing up but she was so shocked that he was in there that she didn't make a big deal out of it. So Kisshu was leaving and he didn't tell her. He just used her and left?

Ichigo looks devastated. Ryou sees that and he's a bit surprise by this reaction. It took a couple of minutes before Ichigo spoke and when she did, her bangs were covering her eyes and she has a weak smile on her face. "Must have slipped his mind. Excuse me." Instead of walking outside the door, she walks over to the teacher's desk where the teacher is eating his omelet. "Sensei!" she calls.

He looks up at her and asks, "Momomiya-san, what is it?"

"I'm sorry," she tells him, weakly. "But I'm really starting to not feel good. I tried to bare with it but I think it's getting worst."

The teacher examines her and says, "Yeah. What time did you go to bed last night? You're eyes are blood shot and you look a bit feverish." Ryou's eyes widen for a moment as he stares at the back of Ichigo's head. Ichigo lets out a soft chuckle.

"I wasn't able to sleep at all. The excitement of the party kept me awake all night."

The teacher mutters to himself, "I told them we should have let the students have the day off." He says louder for Ichigo, "Alright then. I'll ask your roommate to send your homework up to your room so that you don't get left behind."

"My roommate is gone," she told him. The teacher looks at her surprise as Ichigo bows. "Excuse me."

Then she walks over to her desk and grabs her closed bag. She was going to walk to the door again when she stops behind Ryou for a quick moment. "Answer me something."

"Yes?" he asks, as calmly as he can.

"How long are they usually gone?"

"About a few months."

_Crack_

The only one who heard that sound was Ichigo. But she softly says, "Oh, I see then." Then she begins walking out of the classroom, Ryou watching her leave. It didn't take long till he heard running footsteps in the hall.

XxX

Kisshu stares out of the window from the airplane and his eyes look so deep in thought. When Zakuro looks at his face, she notices his far off eyes. "Kisshu!" she calls.

He looks up at her slowly and asks, "Yes?"

She asks him, "Something on your mind? You've been staring out of that window since we left."

He puts a half smile on his face. "I'm fine, Zakuro. It's nothing for you to be concern about." After that he looks back out the window and Zakuro continues to stare at him before relaxing on the airplane chair and letting out a sigh. Her eyes begin to look far off too.

'_Ichigo-kun…'_ Kisshu thinks, nearly seeing his red hair kitty. _'Be safe.'_


	15. A New Start

**A/N: I am so, so sorry I haven't updated this chapter in like FOREVER!!**

**Kisshu: She finally decides to unleash a chapter after this one was hitting twenty pages. She decided to cut them in half and is still working on the other half.**

**Tsukiko: Thank you for explaining that, but I could have done so myself.**

**Kisshu: After saying 'sorry' about a hundred times.**

**Tsukiko: What was that?**

**Kisshu: Nothing! Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs or the movies she uses in her stories. Only the ideas and changes. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming! Thank you and please enjoy!!**

**Tsukiko: Till next time!!**

Ch. 15: A New Start

"Momomiya-san! Answer this problem," the teacher commands. When he looked at the students, his eyes found Ichigo but her eyes were outside the window. "Momomiya-san!"

"x = 3, y = 5, and the slope is 4 over 3, causing the graph to be parallel," she answers, without once looking at the board. The teacher looks at her, blinking from that answer as the students are a bit surprised as well.

"C-Correct," the teacher answers. Since he got his answer, he turns around to the board and begins to lecture about another method of graphing inequalities. When the teacher spoke again, the students look back at him and try to pay attention, all but Ichigo who's still staring out the window and Ryou who's staring at her.

It's been a week since Kisshu left unexpectedly, to Ichigo. Now that he's gone, every time Ichigo returns to an empty dorm and an empty chest. Every time she cooks, she can't help but make another serving, only to waste it in the end. As for homework, she does it and she does them well. More than well actually. Her teacher is not only surprised that Ichigo could answer the questions without looking at the board but he's also surprised that she turns in quizzes and tests in first and they're all A's. And her homework is exquisite. Even the other students notice it and Ichigo's been hearing rumors that Kisshu must have given her a study guide or that they are so close that they call each other every day and he helps her with the homework and reveals to her the secrets on how to answer the questions. But he doesn't. He doesn't contact her at all and that just makes Ichigo feel more lonesome.

At end of the class, some of the students are talking to the other and are just hanging out in the classroom as always. While they were doing that, Ichigo was putting her stuff away as dead as always.

"Hey, Momomiya!"

Ichigo looks up to the side and she sees a couple of the boys in front of her. _'Great,'_ she thinks. _'A group gang up.'_ There are three boys in front of her – one of them appears to be human, one looks alien, and the other must be a fairy with its shorter pointy ears and its shoulder length dragonfly wings on the back.

The human appears to be the leader as he asks, more like a demand, "Momomiya, tell us. What exactly is your relationship to the prince?" Ichigo's face didn't phase in the slightest after he said 'prince'.

She simply straightens the books in her hands and answers, "That is none of your concern."

"It is our concern!" he yells now with his hand slamming on her desk. The teacher isn't in the room anymore and for the students that are still in the room chatting, they stop talking and look up to see the three boys ganging up on Ichigo. Even Ryou is in the classroom still and he sees this being played in front of him. The human then yells, "Somehow you were lucky to have become roommates with the prince, you were not only saved by him from Tasuku but you also were the cause of the prince's disappearance in the hosting activity, you were lucky enough to dance with the prince, and on the night of the party when the prince didn't show up for his farewell ceremony, you were also missing. Surely a commoner like you cannot afford to have given a huge donation to the school so that you may bed the prince." That was when Ichigo finally reacted from his words. Her eyes widen, almost like she was insulted and she could feel the fiery flames of anger starting to burn within her.

But before she could attack this human in front of him, a hand lands on the human boy's shoulder. Ichigo became surprise by the one who caused the human boy to look up at who touched him. Behind the boy and the owner of the arm is Ryou. He tells him, "It is not polite to gang up on someone and to wrongly accuse them of something he didn't do, right Ichigo?" His attention is turn to Ichigo when he says the last part.

Calming down, Ichigo nods. "That's correct."

"And there you have it," Ryou tells the boy. Then he pulls him back and grabs Ichigo's bag. Ichigo is startled to see this as he tells her, "I'll escort you to your room in case more people decide to gang up on you." Then he walks away with Ichigo's bag.

"Hey!" Ichigo yells, standing up. The students who were watching stare at Ryou in utter surprise as he walks pass them to his desk. He swiftly grabs his packed bag and leaves. Ichigo follows after him with her other books. "Hold on! Get back here with my bag!"

The students turn to each and the gossip continues.

"That was surprising."

"Indeed. Do you think that with the prince gone, the commoner is taking interest with Ryou?"

"It must be true! I've never seen Shirogane-san stand up for anyone but the prince!"

"Or maybe oji-sama ordered Shirogane to watch after the commoner while he's gone! Oji-sama must have known what would happened when he publicly showed affection for him!"

Ichigo catches up with Ryou in the hallway and walks besides him. "Hey, rude guy! Give me back my bag!"

"Is that anyway to thank someone after saving you from those boys?" Ryou asks, not looking at her or handing back her bag. Ichigo glares at him for his smart remarks and his stubbornness.

"I will appreciate you saving them from me but I do not appreciate you taking my bag when I was still packing!"

Ryou looks at her then."Then give me your books. I'll put them away for you." He offers his hand to her but she clenches her books close to her.

"No!" she tells him.

"Then stop complaining."

Now Ichigo is irritated with this guy's stubbornness. Ever since he told her about Kisshu not being at the school anymore, she felt like he wasn't leaving her alone. This is the first contact since then but before she would notice that he would be staring at her and when she looks up, he would look away like he wasn't looking in the first place or he would stare for a moment longer and then look away. It was making her curious but it started to just be plain annoying. Now him saving her and treating her like she's below him adds more oil to the fire.

As she continues to walk along side him, Ryou takes an unexpected turn at one corner. Ichigo stops walking when she notices that he took a turn and she looks at the direction in front of her and then back at Ryou. She rushes up to catch up with him again.

"Hold it!" she yells, arriving at his side again.

He looks at her side eye and asks, "What is it now?"

"Why did you turn here?" she asks. "This is not the rout to where my room is and I know that the hosting activity is in the opposite direction. Actually I'm surprised thay it's still going on when oji-sama and hime-sama are gone." She said the last part a bit quieter but Ryou still heard her.

"That is true that oji and hime are the cherry on top of the hosting activity sundae," he says, causing Ichigo to listen intensively. "However, we still have other hosts and hostess who are still at this school. It's just the popularity isn't as big when they're gone. We thought about closing it when they're gone but the lost isn't that big."

"Okay," she says, raising a brow. "Then tell me why are we going in this direction?! I have to go to my room, prepare things for dinner, do my homework, and such."

"Well we are going to your room. You're new room."

The moment Ryou says that, Ichigo's eyes widen and her legs stop walking. Ryou keeps walking and Ichigo stares at him in shock of what he just said.

"Hold it!" she yells again. This time he stops. He turns around to face her and she asks, "What do you mean my 'new room'? No one told me that I was assigned to a new room while my roommate is gone."

"It's because your roommate is gone that I am taking you to sleep in my room," he tells her. Ichigo's eyes widen even more from this guy. He explains, "You're lonely, right? Even though others don't notice it, I do. I've been watching you, remember?"

'_Unfortunately, I do,'_ she thinks, getting a vein to pulse on her head at the remembrance of that.

"Well my point is that you're depressed now since oji is gone. Before you knew, you were happy and I could tell that you're actually a very cheerful kind of person, even when you were trying to play the 'lone wolf' role. Even then I could tell that you wanted to smile."

'_And you mean to tell me that you've been watching me even before Kisshu-san left?! What are you? A stalker or something?!'_

"Now you act like the world is going to end and you just don't care anymore. There was a reason why those boys ganged up on you like they did. So I'm taking you to my room so you don't have to go back to an empty, lonely room."

That was when Ichigo got enough. She's glaring at Ryou and she runs up to stand in front of him. He watches her, unsurprised as she stands before him and says, "Now you listen here, you stalker!! I am not lonely and I am not sad! Sure I'm upset that he didn't tell me but I know that he is coming back. And when he does come back, I am going to give him a piece of my mind like you wouldn't believe!" She was literally thinking of methods to 'punish' Kisshu or kill him when he comes back. Still Ryou stares at her like he was hearing this everyday and it already bores him to no end. Ichigo continues, "Besides, what about your roommate? I bet that he wouldn't appreciate a third member in your room." Then she thinks, _'Besides even if I do agree to this ridiculous offer, I would have to be extremely cautious that he doesn't know that I'm a girl. Kisshu-san was able to figure out on the very day I arrived! Who knows how soon this guy would figure it out!'_

"My roommate was expelled from the school for nearly rapping a student."

The moment he said that description, Ichigo's eyes widen to the size of entrée plates. There is only one person who she knows got expelled for that!

Ryou then says, "So I have the entire room to myself. I am surprised, however, that you were still able to share a room with oji after my roommate got expelled. Weren't you only rooming with him because there was no other room that could take you?"

Ichigo looks up at his face, not fully believing what she's hearing.

"Y-You mean to tell me that your roommate was Meguro Tasuku?!" she asks, just trying to be sure.

He answers, "Yep. You should know. You were the student he nearly raped, remember?"

Oh Ichigo remembers that alright. She remembers Tasuku as if he only just left this morning. She remembers how he was first person to talk to her on her first day of class, how friendly he was so that he could get into her pants, how she was able to clear up the misunderstanding between him and her best friend, Berry, and how protective Kisshu was over her when she was involved with Tasuku. The things that she remembers most were when she was being comforted by Kisshu when she was crying and when he gave her the hickey. However, there is one more thing she remembers.

"_**Gay, since he has such a big crush on me."**_

Now that he said that, Ichigo looks up at Ryou in confusion. "Then why are you offering half of your room to me, the person who expelled your crush?"

Ryou raises a brow at that one. "My what?" he asks.

"You're crush," she repeats. "Didn't you have a big crush on Tasuku-kun?"

"No, I don't," Ryou corrects. Now Ichigo's confused.

"Uh?"

Ryou lets out a sigh and says, "Tasuku must have told you that because I share the same room with him. He always used to say that he's always free if I was ever ready. He would say that every night."

'_So Kisshu-san was right,'_ Ichigo thinks, looking to the side. _'Tasuku was more sex hungry than him.'_

"Besides," Ryou adds getting her attention, "I am not interested in boys." Now that is something to hear in this school. That must mean that Ryou must be those very few boys who are straight!

"Oh," Ichigo lets out, now feeling a bit embarrassed for what she said. She quickly grabs her bag and startled that he did that, Ryou lets her. "Thank you for the offer but I will be alright." She puts her books back in her bag and closes it. "I am not depressed about oji-sama being gone." After she says that, she walks right pass him and goes to the path to her own room. When she was several feet behind her, Ryou turns around and watches her turn at the corner so that she will be no longer in his sight.

XxX

Arrive back into her room, like always, became the start of her great depression. As she enters the room, she half expected Kisshu to be sitting on the couch, reading a book like how he did on the day of the farewell party. His beautiful body pressed against the soft cushions of the couch. She can still remember so well the glare on his dark emerald green hair from the light, the way his shirt was shaped when the first two buttons were unbuttoned and his tie loosely hanging around his neck under the collar of his shirt. His coat off and probably on his bed as his shoes are still on his feet when they're resting on top of the table not too far from the couch. Ichigo was also expecting him to look up from his book and to look at her from her interruption. Then a smile would appear on his face from the sight of her.

"Hey, Ichigo-kun," he would greet. But there is no one there.

There's no one at the couch and Ichigo is just staring at its empty carcass for a few minutes longer. There was never a time where Ichigo would come to the room later than Kisshu. All the times before he went back to the hosting club was when he would escort her to their room after popping out of the middle of nowhere. That one time that it happened was on the night of the farewell party. Now she's seeing a reunion like that every time she comes back to the dorm.

After only standing there, Ichigo pushes herself to enter the dorm and close the door behind her. She has to start dinner and she has homework too. She goes to the couch and drops her bag there, along with her jacket and her ribbon tie. Then she turns around to walk back to the kitchen while unbuttoning the two top buttons to give her some air to breathe. From the food he left her, Ichigo quickly whips up miso soup, rice, pickles, and soba with sauce. She just has to wait for the liquids to be down, as well as the rice and dinner will be ready. Since she has time and the rice cooker will ring when it's ready, Ichigo goes back to the couch and grabs her back to go to her desk in the room. However, when she exits the kitchen, she looks towards the door, expecting Kisshu to come entering in and attacking her with his puppy love hugs while squealing in happiness like a little boy returning home to mommy. But the door doesn't open. It's nothing but silence, except for the sound of the food cooking.

Ichigo goes to her room with her school bag and she starts working on her homework. For ten whole minutes, her hand doesn't stop. It kept writing and writing like a never ending machine. She was like a robot as she finished her Math, Science, History, English, and Literature. She could still hear Kisshu's words in her ear as she was working. Telling her how to solve a problem, what to look out for, and to what's important.

On her physics, she heard him say, "Now don't get confused with the formula of kinetic energy and potential energy, okay? Potential is pretty easy to remember. You take the mass, the gravity, and the height and you multiply them together. Now for kinetic, you need to take several steps, depending on how you look at it. You can either multiply the whole thing or you can add in division. One version is mass times velocity to the second power, as well as multiplying it by one half. The second version is mass times velocity squared, divided by two." Then he would lean a little closer and whisper, "If you ask me, the kinetic formula is easier to work with. But that's just me." Then he would chuckle and his chuckle would have sent Ichigo's heart to heaven.

But now it feels cold and dead because Kisshu's not here to make it feel alive, nor is he hear to bother her or hold her. The whole homework time became really boring.

When she was done, she closes her books, put her pencils to the side, and stack her books neatly together for the next day. Then she just stares at her desk. The rice cooker hasn't gone off yet so dinner is not ready yet. So what can she do?

One thing. Go crazy.

Ichigo's arm suddenly whacks everything off the desk. The books go flying through the air and crash into the wall, the papers sway in the wind before falling on the floor, and some of the pencils and pens break, mostly because they've been hit before. Then Ichigo would grasp the side of her head, grasping the hairs of her wig, her teeth clench very tightly together, and her eyes closed very shut together while her bangs hide them away. Like anyone is going to see them, or the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes. She's all alone in the prince's apartment with a few of his things to remind her of how deeply he hurt her with sleeping her the night before he left and without telling her he has to leave, or that the farewell party was for him and Zakuro. Right now, they're probably planning the marriage that was arrange for them by their parents, or whatever it is the hell they're doing for the months they're gone for. It's been a week and Ichigo is this upset? She's not gonna make the next few months. She even knows that.

_Bing_

Hearing that, causes Ichigo to look up at the exit to her room. The rice cooker is done. That means dinner is ready and some food would help – sometimes. Because she was so stressed out, Ichigo pulls her wig off her head and leaves it on the desk. Some of the clips pull strands of her hair off and some are stuck to her hair. She doesn't care. She pulls the clips off and shakes her hair a bit to let it breathe before getting up and to the kitchen. She kept the glasses on though.

The dinner table is set up with Ichigo on one side and an extra plate of food in front of her. She has her own plate and it looks delicious but not to her, not very appetizing. She pushes herself to take a few bites and still, she feels unsatisfied. Then dropping her chopsticks on the plate, she looks up before her, wanting to so badly see Kisshu in front of her eating. Him doing his hypnotic, graceful methods of eating that makes Ichigo stop and stare. It was like watching an angel, or _god_ eating right at the dinner table. After a bite, he would smile at her and compliment the food.

"Ichigo-kun, you're a genius! This is delicious."

He would say something like that. He always complimented her cooking and she would always act with her annoyed attitude so that she can tell him not to over compliment it. He would still smile and tell her about some outrageous thing.

But he's not here to do that. All Ichigo sees is an empty chair and untouched food getting colder and colder by the minute. Soon, Ichigo would just end up throwing it away and it would all just be another waste. All of it would be pointless. Pointless…

Ichigo suddenly stands up and now her eyes are full of rage and hurt. She raises her hand up, getting ready to knock the dishes and the food off like how she did with her homework.

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Huh?"

Ichigo looks up from her food that she was about to whack and she looks up at the door in confusion. Who could that be at this hour?

"Hello?" she asks, lowering her hand without harming the food or the dishes. No answer.

She gets up from the table and walks over to the door. She asks again, "Is someone there?"

'_Please tell me it's not one of the students playing tricks with me!'_ she pleads, hoping that's not the case. Still she risks it by grabbing the knob and turning it. She keeps her hold on it as she opens the door a little bit.

"Hello?"

_Shove_

It happened so fast Ichigo wasn't expecting it in the least. She door came shoving itself open and she gets pushed back to the wall, only to be crushed by it. The one who shoved the door open and is now entering the room is Ryou.

"Wow. Nice big dorm you two have," he says, entering without so much as 'please, come in'.

Ichigo, behind the door, thinks, _'Most people would ask for permission before they come storming it!!'_ Then she remembers something.

"Hey!" Ryou calls. "You're here, right?" When he notices the table, he looks and he sees the hardly touched food that he's guessing is where Ichigo was sitting and the plate of completely untouched food. When he looks at the table, he stares at it.

Ichigo gasps as she touches her head. She has her glasses but now she doesn't have her wig, and Ryou is in here. She peeks out pass the door while keeping low to the ground and she sees Ryou still walking in, pass the entrance to the kitchen. As quick as she can, she pushes the door and sprints for the kitchen. The door closes and she's in the safety of the kitchen. Hearing the door, Ryou turns away from the table to the kitchen.

"If you're trying to turn your dorm into a haunted room, let me tell you this. I'm not easily surprised," he says, walking towards the kitchen. When he peeks inside, he sees Ichigo tying a dishcloth on her head.

Ichigo turns around, standing up with the dishcloth securely on her head that's hiding her hair, and she greets, "Oh hello, Ryou! What are you doing here in my dorm?"

"I came to take you to your new dorm," he answers. She blinks from that as now he points to the table and says, "That is depressing," then he points to her head, "and that is not normal. Shall I investigate the room and see if anything is broken?"

Ichigo could only imagine what Ryou would say if he sees what she did to the bedroom with the books, papers, and broken writing utensils scattered everywhere. He'll probably send her to an asylum if he sees that.

"No," she answers. "What you're going to do is get out of my dorm and go back to your own. I already told you I'm perfectly fine. I don't need another roommate and I'm not going crazy."

"Well you're already depressed. Going crazy will be next on the list. Look, let's just pack up your stuff, half of my room is vacant, and you can occupy it until the prince comes back. When he does, you can move back here after giving him the biggest part of your brain. Then you can use the remains of it to function again to your normal, not so smart self."

A vein pulses on her head after hearing that. "Isn't it a good thing that my grades are rising and I'm doing it without oji-sama's tutoring?"

"It would be if I everyone in the student body knows that you're not depressed."

Okay now, she's tired of this.

"You know what?" She starts pushing him to the door. "You need to leave. This is my dorm, as well as oji-sama's, and you are breaking and entering!"

He looks over his shoulder and he asks, "How could I be breaking and entering when you opened the door for me?" Now she's angry.

"Just get out, Ryou! Get OUT!!" she yells, giving him one last shove. But doing so causes her to start falling for the ground. Still looking at her, Ryou sees that and quickly turns around to catch her.

"Whoa!"

She falls right into his chest and his arms hold her to keep her standing. Because of the fall, the towel on her head falls off and reveals her shoulder length, fiery red hair. When Ryou sees this, his eyes widen and he asks, "What the…" Ichigo looks up at him and she sees his widen eyes and his slightly open mouth. There is something else that Ryou notices. The way that her body is pressed against his, he feels to round breasts against his chest, despite how small they are. "You're…a girl?"

Oh crap.


End file.
